Complicated
by Jadeile
Summary: Sasuke päätti viime hetkellä olla menemättä Orochimarun luokse ja palata Konohaan. Sen jälkeen asiat kuitenkin mutkistuvat... SasuNarua, viittauksia muutamiin muihin parituksiin.
1. Alkuasetelma

**Varoitukset:** Sisältää shounen-aita, tarkemmin sanottuna paritusta SasukexNaruto. Jos ette sellaisesta pidä, niin lopettakaa lukeminen tähän.

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei, minulla ei ole asian kanssa mitään tekemistä, enkä myöskään saa tästä kirjoitelusta rahaa.

* * *

Mustat hiukset liehuivat kevyessä tuulessa noin viisitoistavuotiaan pojan istuessa sillan kaiteella. Pojan tummat silmät suuntasivat horisonttiin, jossa aurinko teki juuri laskuaan, värjäten taivaankannen punaisenkirjavaksi ja heijastaen värejään myös sillan alla virtaavaan jokeen. Joki liplatti tyynesti, sekoittaen värit ja pojan oman heijastuksen keskenään pelkäksi epäselväksi myllerrykseksi. Samankaltainen myllerrys oli myös pojan sisällä. Raskaasti huokaisten Uchiha Sasuke sulki silmänsä auringonlaskulta ja kokosi ajatuksiaan. Hän teki näin joka ilta. Aina eräästä päivästä lähtien. Pieni hymynkare nousi Sasuken huulille, eikä siitä voinut sanoa, että oliko se onnellinen, surullinen vai sarkastinen. Sasuke ei itsekään ollut siitä varma.

Poika avasi taas silmänsä. Ne olivat nyt erilaiset. Sharingan, Uchiha-suvun tunnusmerkki, oli nyt ottanut silmät komentoonsa, koska Sasuke oli niin halunnut. Näinkin hän teki joka ilta. Se muistutti häntä asioista. Mutta Sasuke ei ollut varma, oliko se sitten hyvä vai huono puoli. Hän yhtä aikaa sekä halusi muistella näitä asioita että samalla olisi mieluummin muistelematta. Mutta poika tiesi, että hän ei saisi unohtaa. Ei koskaan. Silloin hän oli ollut tehdä elämänsä suurimman virheen. Se oli ollut hyvin lähellä. Niin lähellä, että Sasukea värisytti vieläkin, kun hän vain ajatteli asiaa. Mitä olisikaan tapahtunut, jos hän olisi silloin vienyt loppuun asti sen, minkä oli aloittanut? Eräs mutkikas asia olisi kyllä poissa päiväjärjestyksestä, mutta… Mieluummin hän silti kärsi siitä nyt kuin olisi menettänyt sen silloin. Hänen elämänsä olisi tyhjää ilman tiettyä henkilöä, jonka hän oli voimaa himoitessaan melkein tappanut.

"Naruto…" Sasuke kuiskasi tuulelle. Hän sanoi sen niin hiljaa, että vaikka joku olisi seisonut hänen vieressään kuuntelemassa, niin ei silti olisi kuullut. Ja koska hänen paitansa kaulus oli tavalliseen tapaan hänen suunsa edessä, niin sanaa ei olisi voinut edes huulilta lukea. Se yksi ainut sana, henkilön nimi, merkitsi hänelle paljon. Se oli tärkeä sana, jonka hän sanoi joka ilta. Hän sanoi sen hellyys äänessään. Sellainen hellyys, jota ei kukaan olettaisi ikinä kuulevansa Uchiha Sasuken suusta. Eikä sitä kukaan kuullutkaan. Ei ainakaan toistaiseksi. Niin kauan, kun Sasuke pitäisi tunteensa salassa, kukaan ei kuulisi sitä. Ja jos Sasuke päättäisi olla koskaan paljastamatta tunteitaan, niin sitä ei tulisi kukaan ikinä kuulemaankaan. Vain yhdelle henkilölle Sasuke puhuisi näin. Narutolle. Paitsi ei nyt, ei vielä. Nyt hän puhui tälle kohtalaisen ilkeästi ja kylmästi. Kuten kaikille muillekin, tosin ehkä ihan hitusen lempeämmin.

Sasuke oli alkanut kohdella Narutoa paremmin sen päivän jälkeen. Tai ei suoraan sen jälkeen. Mutta kuitenkin. Aluksi hän oli vain ollut puhumatta Narutolle, jolloin ei siis ollut ilkeillyt. Sitten myöhemmin, kun hän vihdoin oli valmis taas puhumaan, hän oli käyttäytynyt niin kuin aina ennenkin. Kunnes oli ruvennut ystävällisemmäksi monistakin syistä. Ei kuitenkaan ihan suoraan, ettei herättäisi epäilyksiä tai mitään muutakaan. Niinpä hän oli vain vähentänyt pilkkaamista kokoajan enemmän, jolloin kaikki oli tapahtunut vaivihkaa, eikä kukaan ollut huomannut mitään. Toivottavasti.

Juuri näitä asioita Sasuke mietti joka ilta. Hän kertasi kolmen viimeisen vuoden tapahtumia mielessään ja selvitteli tunteitaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne pian uudestaan, ilman sharingania. Poika katsoi taas laskevaa aurinkoa, taivas oli nyt verenpunainen…

ooooo

"_Sasuke!" Naruton ääni karjui. Kahdentoista vuoden ikäinen mustahiuksinen poika pysähtyi kuultuaan takanaan seisovan vaalean pojan äänen. Oikeastaan poika ei seisonut suoraan hänen takanaan, välissä oli kuohuva vesiputous. Sasuke seisoi Konohan ensimmäistä Hokagea esittävän suuren patsaan päällä. Naruto puolestaan tallasi toisen Hokagen päätä. _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto huusi uudestaan. Hetken Sasuke vain seisoi edelleen paikallaan, kunnes lähti kävelemään eteenpäin. Hän ei välittänyt pojan huudoista. Naruto liikahti hieman eteenpäin ja huusi taas. _

"_Sasuke! Aiotko juosta minulta pakoon?" Se sai tummahiuksisen pojan pysähtymään ja kääntämään katseensa. Sasuken vasen silmä oli erilainen kuin yleensä. Valkuainen oli kokonaan musta ja iiris oli keltainen. Myös kasvojen vasen puoli poikkesi siitä, mitä Naruto oli tottunut katsomaan. Kasvoissa oli mustia merkkejä. Orochimarun aikaansaannosta. _

_Sasuke naureskeli kylmää nauruaan, jollaista Naruto ei ollut ennen kuullut. Blondin pojan kasvoilla kuvastui pelko, epäusko, ihmetys ja vaikka mikä. _

"_Tällä kertaa se olet siis sinä?" Sasuke kysyi kylmästi, viitaten siihen, kuinka Sakura oli anonut häntä jäämään sinä iltana, kun hän oli päättänyt liittyä Orochimarun joukkioon. Ja saada voimaa. Voimaa, jota ei Konohassa voisi saada, jos jäisi sinne leikkimään kunnollista pikku ninjaa Naruton ja muiden kanssa. _

"_Miksi tuollainen ilme?" Sasuke jatkoi ja naurahti jälleen. Naruton kasvot vääristyivät tuskasta, jota tämä tunsi sydämessään Sasuken vuoksi. _

"_Miksi?" Naruto kysyi, "Sasuke! Miksi sinusta on tullut tuollainen?" hän huusi loput vasten Sasuken kasvoja. Se satutti toista poikaa. Vähän. Mutta tämä ei näyttänyt sitä. _

"_Mitä minusta ikinä tuleekaan, mitä se sinua liikuttaa?" hän kysyi värittömällä äänellä. _

"_Minä olen tieni valinnut. Ei väliä kuka on kyseessä, minä en ole velvollinen ottamaan käskyjä vastaan keneltäkään." Tässä vaiheessa Naruton ilme lähenteli jotain vihan kaltaista. Armotta Sasuke jatkoi. _

"_Teen tämän nyt sinulle selväksi. Lapselliset leikkini sinun ja Konohan parissa ovat nyt ohi." _

_Hiljaisuus. _

"_Mene kotiin." _

_Sasuke ehti vielä nähdä Naruton ilmeen. Se oli täynnä erilaisia tunteita. Surusta pettymykseen ja siitä vihaan. Sasuke kuitenkin käänsi selkänsä ja lähti kävelemään pois. Oikeastaan hänen mielessään kävi pieni ajatus takaisin kääntymisestä ja kaiken perumisesta, mutta se ajatus hukkui pian. Eikä hän ehtinyt muuta ajatellakaan, kun jokin loi varjon hänen yllensä. _

"_Mitä sinä luulet kumppaneidesi Konohassa olevan?" Naruto karjaisi ja kaatoi ruumiinpainollaan ja hyppyvoimallaan Sasuken rajusti maahan. Seuraava, mitä Sasuke tajusi, oli se, että Naruto iski nyrkkinsä hänen naamaansa. _

_Sen jälkeisistä tapahtumista Sasuke ei muistanut kuin pätkiä. Hän oli alkanut taistella Naruton kanssa. Välillä Naruto oli huudellut hänelle jotain kumppanuudesta, ystävyydestä, jopa veljeydestä. Sasuke itse oli huudellut takaisin voimasta, jota ei voinut saavuttaa kuin Orochimarun avulla. Ja kostosta. Kostosta veljelleen, Itachille. Ja juuri tämän koston takia hänen olisi pitänyt tappaa Naruto. Itachi oli kertonut hänelle… ja hän oli itse lukenut sen Uchiha-suvun kielletystä kääröstä. Käärössä oli seisonut, että sharinganin kantaja, joka tappaisi läheisimmän ystävänsä, saisi itselleen Mangekyou sharinganin, tavallista voimallisemman sharinganin. Sen avulla pystyi vaikka mihin, mihin ei tavallinen Uchiha pystyisi. Itachi pystyi vaikka mihin, mihin Sasuke ei pystyisi. Ellei… Sasuke tappaisi läheisintä ystäväänsä. Narutoa. _

_Taistelu oli johtanut lopulta siihen, että Sasuken oli pitänyt käyttää Orochimarulta saamansa voiman toista astetta, kokonaan pedoksi muuttumista. Ja Naruto… oli käyttänyt sitä punaista ja vihamielistä chakraansa, jota hän tuntui hätätilanteissa käyttävän. Sasuke ei vieläkään tiennyt, mitä se chakra oli. Naruto ei ollut koskaan kertonut sitä hänelle. Se kuitenkin sai Naruton muuttumaan petomaisemmaksi ja tämän silmät muuttuivat tällöin viiruiksi. Kamppailusta oli tullut vielä astetta vakavampi. Mikäli elämän ja kuoleman taistelusta voi vakavampi tulla. _

_He olivat hyvin tasavertaiset, kunnes viimein päättivät tehdä taistelusta lopun. Sasuke käytti Chidoriaan ja Naruto Rasengania. He iskivät yhteen. Sasuke oli itse asiassa voiton puolella. Mutta sitten… hänen silmänsä avautuivat. Hän näki, mitä oli tekemässä. Ja tajusi, ettei se ollut sen arvoista. Hän antoi periksi. Molemmat lensivät energiapurkauksen takia ilmaan ja tömähtivät maahan. Naruto olisi luultavasti kuollut, jos Sasuke ei olisi keskeyttänyt omaa iskuaan. Tai oikeammin lakannut antamasta siihen voimaa. Mutta Sasuke oli lopettanut ajoissa. Hän oli säästänyt ystävänsä hengen ihan viime tipassa. _

_Sasuke oli tajuttomuuden rajamailla, mutta pysytteli hereillä Naruton vuoksi. Hän halusi ensin kuulla, että tämä oli kunnossa. Silloin alkoi sataa vettä. Se vaikeutti asiaa. Sadepisarat tummahiuksisen pojan poskilla toivat raukeuden, jota tämä ei ollut voinut enää vastustaa. Hän menetti tajuntansa, mutta ehti juuri ennen sitä nähdä, kuinka tumma hahmo käveli häntä kohti nilkuttaen. _

"_Anteeksi… Naruto…" hän kuiskasi, ennen kuin kaikki pimeni. _

_Seuraavan kerran hän heräsi Konohan sairaalassa. Naruto oli tuonut hänet takaisin. Hänen jokainen lihaksensa tuntui olevan kipeä ja eniten jomotti päätä. Tai ei, eniten jomotti olkapäätä, jossa oli Orochimarun merkki. Sasuke nosti kätensä merkille ja hänen kasvonsa vääristyivät tuskasta. Sekä henkisestä, että fyysisestä. Yhden asian hän kuitenkin oli päättänyt: hän ei enää menisi Orochimarun luokse. Hän jäisi Konohaan, Naruton luokse. Pieni hymy nousi hänen huulilleen, ennen kuin hän menetti uudestaan tajuntansa._

_ooooo_

Sasuke palasi takaisin todellisuuteen, takaisin sillalle, jolla istui katsomassa auringonlaskua. Naruto oli pelastanut hänet pimeydeltä tuolloin, kolme vuotta sitten. Siitä kaikki oli alkanut uudestaan. Sasuken uusi elämä. Tummahiuksisen pojan huulilla käväisi hymy. Naruto… Aurinko kuitenkin katosi horisontista, mikä tarkoitti, että Sasuke menisi nyt kotiinsa nukkumaan. Hän jatkaisi pohdintaansa huomenna. Hänen pitäisi käsitellä koko juttu taas lävitse ennen kuin… voisi taas pohtia nykyistä tilannettaan.

Poika hypähti sillan kaiteelta takaisin jaloilleen ja käveli pitkin Konohan katuja kotiaan kohti. Hän otti tahallaan pidemmän reitin, jotta voisi kävellä Naruton talon ohitse. Hän vilkaisi kyseisen talon ikkunaan. Siellä ei palanut valo, eli Naruto nukkui. Vilkaistuaan pikaisesti ympärilleen, Sasuke hyppäsi äänettömästi Naruton makuuhuoneen ikkunan taakse. Hän kurkisti sisään, mikä oli varsin helppoa, koska Naruto ei ikinä sulkenut verhoja. Siellä vaaleahiuksinen poika makasi sängyllään se typerä yömyssynsä päässään. Naruto oli suloinen nukkuessaan. Sasuke hymyili hänelle, vaikkei tämä sitä voinutkaan nähdä.

"Hyvää yötä, Naruto", hän kuiskasi ja hyppäsi taas yön pimeyteen.


	2. Menneisyyden mykkäkoulu

**Complicated**

Auringonvalo lankesi sisään erään talon ikkunasta. Se lankesi suoraan vuoteellaan makaavan Uchiha Sasuken silmiin. Poika käänsi ärtyneenä kylkeään, mutta havahtui sitten hereille äkillisen oivalluksen vuoksi. 'Ei aurinko yleensä paista silmiini aamulla…' hänen ikkunansa ei ollut siinä suunnassa, että aurinko voisi paistaa estotta hänen kasvoilleen. Salamannopeasti Sasuke pomppasi ylös sängystään ja otti taisteluun sopivan asennon. Hän odotti pienen hetken, josko joku hyökkäisi hänen huoneeseensa. Kun mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, päätti Sasuke itse ottaa selkoa siitä, mikä sai auringonvalon lankeamaan juuri sopivasti hänen vuoteelleen.

Mustatukkainen poika hyppäsi kunai kädessään ikkunansa eteen, mutta painui sitten matalaksi samalla sekunnilla, kun oli suoraan ikkunansa luona. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan yrittänyt heittää häntä shurikenilla tai millään muullakaan. Eikä sen puoleen hajottanut ikkunaa nyrkillään, tarkoituksenaan osua Sasukeen. Poika suoristautui nopeasti ja valmistautui taas iskuun, jota ei edelleenkään kuulunut. Lähes pettyneesti huokaisten hän avasi ikkunan ja työnsi päänsä siitä ulos. Hän katsahti puolelta toiselle, kunnes hänen tummat silmänsä kiinnittyivät kiiltävään esineeseen. Kunai. Se oli heitetty tai asetettu tarkalleen niin, että auringonvalo osuisi siihen ja taittuisi sen kautta sisään Sasuken huoneeseen. Sasuke hymähti. Aika ovelaa sinänsä. Mutta mikä sen tarkoitus oli? Samassa hän huomasi, että teräaseeseen oli kiinnitetty lappu. Aluksi hän hätkähti luullessaan sitä räjähtäväksi sinetiksi, mutta pian hän huomasi, että se ei ollut sellainen. Hän ojensi kätensä napatakseen kunain ja siihen kirjoitetun viestin.

Hajamielisesti hän sulki ikkunan vetäytyessään takaisin huoneeseensa. Hän irrotti viestin aseesta ja luki sen.

"Hei Sasuke! Mikä sinulla kestää? Kello on jo vaikka mitä ja jopa Kakashi-sensei on tullut paikalle! Ala herätä ja raahaa luusi tänne! Naruto." Sasuke hätkähti. Että mitä? Hän luki viestin uudestaan ja katsoi sitten pöydällään olevaa herätyskelloa: 12.30. Miten hän niin pitkään oli nukkunut? Miten hän ei ollut herännyt?

Tummatukkainen poika nakkasi molemmat käsissään olleet kunait ja Naruton viestin sängylleen. Hän hyppäsi vaatekaappinsa luokse ja kaivoi sieltä esiin mustat shortsit ja mustan paidan, jotka kiskoi nopeasti päälleen. Hän oli jo juoksemassa ulos makuuhuoneestaan, kun yhtäkkiä pysähtyikin ja otti muutaman askeleen takapakkia. Hän nappasi sängyltään Naruton kirjoittaman viestin ja luki sen uudestaan. Hän ihmetteli hetken, että miten edes otti selkoa noista harakanvarpaista. Toisen hetken hän hymyili ajatukselle, että Naruto oli varta vasten hänelle kirjoittanut viestin ja nakannut sen hänen ikkunansa karmiin kiinni. Naruto oli käynyt hänen talonsa liepeillä hänen nukkuessaan. Se oli yhtä aikaa miellyttävä, että varsin vaivaava ajatus. Sasuke tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan hitusen.

Hän pudisti päätään ja käveli sitten yöpöytänsä luokse. Hän otti avaimen herätyskellonsa alta ja avasi lukitun laatikon. Hän otti sieltä esiin ensin kameran, jonka asetti pöydälleen. Sitten hän kaivoi laatikon perältä esiin sen, mitä oikeasti etsi: leikekirjansa. Hän avasi sen auki satunnaisesta kohdasta. Juuri sillä aukeamalla oli kuva ramenia syövästä Narutosta ja kuvan viereen oli teipattu käytetyt syömäpuikot. Toisella sivulla taas oli piirros Narutosta. Sasuke selasi kirjaansa eteenpäin, kunnes vihdoin törmäsi tyhjään sivuun, joka myös aloitti uuden aukeaman. Poika hymyili ja otti laatikostaan teippirullan. Hän repäisi siitä palasen, jolla teippasi Naruton viestin leikekirjaansa ja sitten toisen palan, jolla teippasi kirjeen tukevammin kiinni. Tyytyväisesti nyökäten hän vilkaisi kirjaansa vielä kerran ennen kuin sulki sen ja tunki takaisin laatikkoonsa muiden tavaroiden joukkoon. Lopuksi hän lukitsi laatikon ja laittoi avaimen takaisin herätyskellon alle. Nyt hän oli valmis lähtemään.

ooooo

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hihkaisi, Sasuken hölkätessä sillalle, jossa tiimi 7 yleensä kokoontui.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto huusi hassulla äänellä. Ääni oli hassu, koska se oli yhtä aikaa hieman kärttyinen että samalla silti iloinen. Kakashi nosti katseensa kirjastaan ja hymyili Sasukelle. Jos ei olisi tuntenut Kakashia, niin ei välttämättä olisi osannut sanoa, että tämä hymyili, maskin läpi kun ei ollut helppo nähdä.

"Tulithan sinäkin viimein", Kakashi sanoi ja laittoi kirjan taskuunsa.

"No niin, tänään olemme saaneet helpon tehtävän", hopeahiuksinen shinobi aloitti, "Meidän täytyy vain saattaa eräs nuoripari toiseen kylään ja siinä kaikki."

Sasuke ja Naruto vilkaisivat toisiaan. Heillä oli huonoja kokemuksia tämän sortin tehtävistä. Yleensä ne kuulostivat helpoilta, mutta loppujen lopuksi takana oli vaikka mitä, mikä olisi luokitellut tehtävän A-tasolle. Naruto käänsi pian katseensa taivaalle ja huokaisi syvään. Sasuke sen sijaan katseli Narutoa vielä hetken verran pidempään, mutta lakkasi tuijottamasta muistaessaan, että paikalla oli muitakin.

Pidemmittä puheitta he marssivat Hokagen luokse ja hakivat sieltä saatettavansa. Alkumatkan Sasuke oli kokoajan varuillaan vihollisninjojen varalta, mutta jonkin matkan käveltyään hän upposi täysin mietteisiinsä.

ooooo

_Nuori Sasuke heräsi uudestaan vasta monta tuntia myöhemmin. Hän näki ensimmäiseksi Tsunaden kasvot yllään. _

"_Heräsithän sinä Uchiha! Olin jo melkein huolissani", Hokage sanoi hymyillen. Sasuke ei sanonut mitään._

"_Vammasi olivat aika pahanlaatuisia ja olet ollut tajuttomana jo kaksi kokonaista päivää ja vähän päällekin", vaaleahiuksinen nainen jatkoi höpinöitään. Kaksi päivää… niin kauan? Entä Naruto? Sasuke ei viitsinyt edes kysyä aiheesta. Hän ei halunnut näyttää kenellekään, että oli kiinnostunut Naruton hyvinvoinnista. Eikä hän ollut itsekään varma, mitä nyt ajatteli Narutosta. Kaikki oli sekaisin. _

"_Olet kuitenkin paremmassa kunnossa kuin Naruto. Tai ainakin olet nyt herännyt, hän on edelleen tajuton, vaikkakin hänen ulkoiset vammansa ovat jo lähes kokonaan parantuneet", Tsunade totesi. Sasuke ähkäisi. Naruto oli edelleen tajuton? Tsunade-sama käänsi katseensa kysyvästi Sasukeen päin. Sasuke käänsi oman katseensa toisaalle. _

"_On muuten pari vierasta, jotka ovat jo käyneet useampaan otteeseen täällä katsomassa sinua. Kutsuisinko heidät tänne nyt, kun olet tajuissasi?" Tsunade kysyi ystävällisesti. Sasuke arveli tietävänsä ketkä olivat kyseessä. Toisaalta, ei ollut väliäkään keitä he olivat, hän ei nimittäin tahtonut tavata ketään. Hän pudisti päätään. Hokage kohautti olkapäitään. _

"_Selvä. Pyydän kuitenkin hoitajia tuomaan sinulle jotain syömistä, mahdat olla nälkäinen." _

_Vaaleahiuksinen nainen käveli ovelle ja vilkaisi vielä kerran sängyllä makaavaa poikaa. Tämä vain tuijotteli kattoa, eikä näyttänyt edes kuuntelevan puhetta. Hokage pudisti huolestuneena päätään ja poistui huoneesta. _

_ooooo_

_Parin seuraavan päivän ajan Sasuke vain makasi sängyllään hiljaa, sanomatta sanaakaan kenellekään. Ino ja Sakura kävivät vierailemassa hänen luonaan viidentenä päivänä. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" kuului Sakuran ääni ovelta. Sasuke ei edes kääntänyt katsettaan. _

"_Hei Sasuke-kun", kuului Inon astetta reippaampi ääni. Sasuke ei edelleenkään reagoinut mitenkään. _

"_Toimme sinulle kukkia", Sakura sanoi ja yritti tavoittaa pojan katseen. Sasuke vältteli katsekontaktia, mutta vilkaisi narsisseja Sakuran kädessä ja leinikkejä Inon käsissä. Hän pysyi yhäkin vaiti ja siirsi katseensa kattoon. _

"_Sasuke-kun… et kuulemma ole sanonut sanaakaan koko tänä aikana…" Sakura sanoi hieman kysyvällä äänensävyllä. Ei reaktiota. _

_Tytöt istuivat Sasuken sängyn laidalla jonkin aikaa ja yrittivät jututtaa poikaa. Ei tuloksia. He myös kertoivat tälle uutisia kylästä. Ei reaktiota. Sitten viimein: _

"_Naruto pääsi tänään ulos sairaalasta", Sakura totesi. Sasuken ilme värähti ihan hitusen. Tämä melkein käänsi päätään katsoakseen tyttöihin. Ja melkein harkitsi kysyvänsä lisää aiheesta. Melkein. Ino kuitenkin huomasi sen pienen värähdyksen. _

"_Naruto palasi tajuihinsa toissapäivänä ja Hokage-sama päästi hänet pois tänään. Naruto näkyy olevan ihan kunnossa, melkein kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut", Ino puheli ja tuijotti Sasukea. Myös Sakura katsoi tummahiuksista poikaa tarkemmin, huomattuaan Inon epäsuoran vihjaisun. Sasuke tosiaan reagoi Naruton nimeen. Tämän kulmakarvat liikahtivat ja saivat mietteliään ilmeen aikaiseksi. _

_Naruto… se oli ainut asia, joka kiinnosti Sasukea. Häntä ei kiinnostanut pätkääkään, mitä kylässä tapahtui, mitä hänestä puhuttiin, mitä hänelle tapahtuisi, tai mitä muut tekisivät. Vain Naruton tekemiset kiinnostivat. Naruton, joka oli pelastanut hänet pimeydestä. Estänyt häntä antamasta itseään Orochimarulle. Estänyt tuhoamasta elämäänsä. Osoittanut ystävyyden voiman. Naruto… Sasuke ei ollut juuri mitään muuta ajatellutkaan hereillä olonsa aikana. Hän oli vain miettinyt, että oliko Naruto kunnossa ja mitä tämä hänestä nyt ajatteli? Vihasiko Naruto häntä? Vai oliko kaikki kuten ennenkin? Vai oliko jokin muuttunut muuten? Ja jos oli, niin miten?_

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakuran ääni sai Sasuken havahtumaan ja räpäyttämään silmiään pari kertaa. _

"_Oletko sinä huolissasi Narutosta?" Sakura kysyi. Sasuke ei vastannut mitään. Hän ei halunnut edelleenkään puhua kenellekään, etenkään Narutosta. Hän halusi, että Ino ja Sakura lähtisivät nyt pois. Hän halusi olla taas rauhassa. Hän kuitenkin joutui odottamaan aika kauan ennen sitä ylellisyyttä. Lopulta Sakuran ja Inon täytyi lähteä, he eivät voineet olla koko päivää vain Sasuken luona, vaikka olisivat ehkä halunneetkin. He lupasivat tulla huomenna uudestaan. Mikä oli jotain, mitä Sasuke ei ainakaan toivonut. _

_ooooo_

_Kolmen päivän päästä Sasuke pääsi ulos sairaalasta. Onneksi Sakuran ja Inon tietämättä, jolloin nämä eivät olleet heti vastassa. Sasuke ei vieläkään ollut sanonut sanaakaan kenellekään. Hän asteli Konohan katuja kohti kotiaan, mutta pysähtyi epäröiden. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko ottaa pidemmän reitin ja mennä Naruton kodin kautta vai ei. Toisaalta hän olisi halunnut nähdä Naruton, mutta toisaalta hän ei tahtonut törmätä tähän kasvotusten. Hetken epäröityään hän lähti kuin lähtikin pidemmän kautta. _

_Ohikulkijat katsoivat häntä oudosti koko matkan. Heti, kun hän oli mennyt ohitse, alkoivat he supatella keskenään. Se oli kuin surinaa Sasuken korvissa. Mistähän he puhuivat? Tai oikeammin, mitähän huhuja oli jo kiirinyt ympäri kaupungin? Sasuke työnsi kätensä syvemmälle taskuihinsa ja painoi katseensa maahan. Lopulta väkijoukko alkoi huveta mitä lähemmäs Naruton kotia hän pääsi. Siellä harvoin oli ketään. Hyvä. _

_Sasuke näki kerralla koko kadun päästä päähän. Narutoa ei ainakaan toistaiseksi näkynyt. Tummahiuksinen poika käveli suoraan toisen pojan asunnon oven eteen. Hän ei tohtinut, eikä suuremmin halunnutkaan koputtaa, joten hän vain seisoi siinä. Sitten hän sai paremman idean ja hyppäsi Naruton ikkunan luokse, josta kurkisti sisään. Naruto oli siellä. Hän istui sänkynsä laidalla selkä ikkunaan päin. Hänen asentonsa oli aika kumara ja jotenkin… murheellinen. Johtuikohan se Sasukesta? _

_Yhtäkkiä Sasuke kuuli askelia Naruton kodista. Hän livahti paremmin piiloon, ettei häntä huomaisi sisältä. Askeleet pysähtyivät ja kuulosti kovasti siltä kuin joku olisi istunut Naruton sängyn laidalle. Sisällä oli siis joku toinenkin? Sasuke vilkaisi taas sisään ja näki Irukan istumassa Naruton vieressä. Hän painoi korvansa ikkunan ja seinän liitoskohtaan, josta hän kuulisi parhaiten sisällä olevien puheen. _

"_Sasuke pääsi tänään sairaalasta" Iruka kertoi Narutolle, joka nosti heti katseensa tähän. _

"_Pääsi vai? Joko hän lähti sieltä? Missä hän on?" vaaleahiuksinen poika kyseli heti. Iruka hymyili. _

"_Lähti tuossa jokin aika sitten, vähän ennen kuin minä tulin tänne. En tiedä missä hän on, luultavasti kotonaan." Sasuke hymähti hiljaa, hän oli lähempänä kuin Naruto aavistikaan. _

"_Iruka-sensei…" Naruto sanoi hiljaa. Sekä Iruka että Sasuke kuuntelivat nyt tarkasti. _

"_Kuulin, että Sasuke ei ole sanonut sanaakaan koko tänä aikana, jonka on ollut täällä… onko se totta?" Naruton ääni kuulosti hieman murheelliselta. Hiljaisuus. Iruka nyökkäsi hiljaa. _

"_Kukaan ei tiedä, mitä hänen mielessään liikkuu. Hän on muutenkin ollut kuin kivi: ei ole näyttänyt minkäänlaisia merkkejä ajatuksistaan. Hän ei puhunut, tehnyt ilmeitä, eikä juurikaan edes liikkunut sairaalassa olonsa aikana…"_

"_Et kai juoni jotain?" kuului yllättävä ääni Sasuken selän takaa. Hiljaa henkäisten Sasuke hypähti hieman ilmaan ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Kakashi. Tämä seisoi nyt suoraan Sasuken edessä mitään paljastamaton ilme kasvoillaan. _

"_Tules mukaani, emmehän halua Naruton ja Irukan huomaavan, emmehän?" Kakashi sanoi ja väläytti hymyntapaisen. Mikäli maskin takaa väläyttää yhtään mitään. Sasuke vilkaisi vielä kerran ikkunaan. Naruto ja Iruka keskustelivat edelleen keskenään, eivätkä ilmeisesti olleet huomanneet mitään. Sasuke kääntyi takaisin Kakashin puoleen ja nyökkäsi. He lähtivät kävelemään pois. _

_He kävelivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa sivukatuja pitkin Sasuken kotia kohti. Viimein Kakashi avasi suunsa. _

"_No, Sasuke, mitäs sinä teit Naruton ikkunan luona? Vakoilit?" Sasuke ei vastannut mitään, eikä edes katsonut opettajaansa. Hiljaisuus. _

"_Selvä. Huoh. Ei kai sinulla sentään pahat ollut mielessäsi?" Sasuke ei edelleenkään vastannut mitään, mutta pikkuisen siirsi katsettaan toiseen suuntaan. Ja taas toiseen. Lopulta hän pudisti hitaasti päätään. Kakashi hymyili hieman itsekseen. _

"_Se on hyvä… entä kauanko aiot tuota mykkäkoulua pitää?" sensei jatkoi ja työnsi toisen kätensä hopeisten hiustensa sekaan, pörröttäen niitä hitusen. Sasuke käänsi katseensa ja katsoi vihdoin toista silmiin. Hän ei sanonut mitään, mutta viestitti selvästi, että puhuisi vasta, kun hänestä siltä tuntuisi. Kakashilla oli kasvoillaan ymmärtäväinen ilme, mikä ärsytti Sasukea suunnattomasti. Ei tämä mitään voinut ymmärtää! Hiljaisuus vallitsi koko loppumatkan Sasuken kotiovelle._

"_No, pärjäile Sasuke. Huomenna olisi harjoitukset, tule jos tahdot", Kakashi sanoi hymyillen ja loikkasi sitten tiehensä. Sasuke oli varma, että oli nähnyt tämän kaivavan Icha Icha Paradisen taskustaan hypätessään. _

_Sasuke käänsi katseensa kotioveensa. Koti… hän ei ollut uskonut koskaan palaavansa tänne. Hän oli olettanut jäävänsä Orochimarun luokse joksikin aikaa ja sen jälkeen lähtevänsä veljensä perään. Ja sitten… hän ei ollut suunnitellut asiaa sen pidemmälle. Mustahiuksinen poika laski kätensä oven kahvalle ja painoi. Ovi avautui. Hän ei ollut edes lukinnut sitä lähtiessään, koska mitäpä väliä sillä oli ollut? Hän astui sisään taloonsa ja huomasi, ettei siellä oltu edes käyty hänen lähtönsä jälkeen. Tai jos olikin, niin ainakaan mihinkään ei ollut koskettu. _

_Seuraavan viikon ajan Sasuke piti mykkäkoulua yksin kotonaan. Hän kävi ulkona ainoastaan kaupassa ostamassa ruokaa… ja vakoilemassa Narutoa iltaisin. Kakashi kyllä tiesi, että hän kävi katsomassa Narutoa. Sasuke oli nähnyt hänen vilahtavan muutaman kerran silmänurkassaan. Ja muutenkin Kakashi taisi tarkkailla häntä. Toisaalta Sasuke oli kyllä osannut odottaakin jonkin sortin vahtimista. Eikä häntä olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. _

_Vakoilujen jälkeen Sasuke oli saanut selvitettyä mielessään ainakin muutaman asian. Naruto ei vihannut häntä, mutta kaikki ei ollut kuten ennen. Vaikka olisi se ollut mahdotontakin sen puoleen, koska he eivät vieläkään olleet nähneet toisiaan. Tai ainakaan Naruto ei ollut nähnyt Sasukea. Ilmeisesti Iruka tai Kakashi oli kieltänyt Narutoa tulemasta häiritsemään Sasukea. Ehkä se oli hyvä niin. Lisäksi Sasuke oli selvittänyt itselleen, että hän ei vihannut Narutoa. Vaan pikemminkin… hän halusi vahvistaa heidän ystävyyttään. Hän ei tahtonut menettää Narutoa. Hän tahtoi tämän läheisemmäksi itselleen. Hän tahtoi näyttää tälle, että tämä oli hänelle tärkeä henkilö. Hän sanoisi ensimmäiset sanansa nimenomaan Narutolle. Sasuke hymyili huoneensa katolle. Huomenna hän menisi harjoituksiin. Ja ehkä jopa puhuisi Narutolle._

_ooooo_

"Sasuukeee! Maa kutsuu!" Naruton ääni kuului hänen korvansa juuressa ja pojan käsi huitoi hänen kasvojensa edessä. Sasuke havahtui mietteistään ja katseli ympärilleen. He olivat jo perillä ja tehtävä oli siis suoritettu. Nuoripari oli toimitettu toiseen kylään ja tehtäväkin oli ollut juuri niin helppo kuin pitikin. Kukaan ei ollut käynyt heidän kimppuunsa sillä välin, kun Sasuke oli pohdiskellut.

"Mitäs se mietti?" Naruto kysyi ja tunki naamansa Sasuken kasvojen eteen virnistellen. Sasuke nielaisi. Naruton kasvot olivat niin lähellä. Tämän huulet olivat ihan hänen edessään suorastaan tyrkyllä. Sasuke kuitenkin työnsi tuollaiset ajatukset pois mielestään, ei ollut ainakaan vielä sen aika.

"Jotain vain, ei mitään tärkeää", Sasuke sanoi ja hymyili hitusen. Naruto hymyili olkapäitään kohauttaen ja käveli sitten rasittamaan Kakashia. Sasuke vilkaisi hymyillen pojan perään ja pudisti päätään.


	3. Keskutelua ramenin ääressä

**Complicated**

"Siinä oli nyt ainoa tehtävämme tältä päivältä. Nähdään huomenaamulla kymmeneltä", Kakashi sanoi kolmelle oppilaalleen, kaivoi kirjan taskustaan ja lähti kävelemään pois.

"Just, niin kuin tuo nyt muka saapuisi siihen aikaan…" Naruto mutisi ja mulkoili pois kävelevää Kakashia alta kulmain.

"… josta tulikin mieleeni, Sasuke, kerropas syy siihen, että miksi vain nukuit edelleen, vaikka olisi pitänyt sillalle saapua?" Naruto kysyi ja virnisteli vieressään kävelevälle Sasukelle. Sasuken poskipäille kohosi hento puna, jonka vuoksi hän kohotti olkapäitään hitusen ylemmäs, jotta hänen paitansa kaulus peittäisi enemmän hänen kasvoistaan.

"… en saanut unta kovin hyvin eilen illalla, joten sitten nukuin ilmeisesti tavallista sikeämmin aamulla…" Sasuke mutisi. Olihan tuo totta, hän vain jätti kertomatta syyn siihen, miksi ei ollut saanut unta. Syy käveli ihan hänen vieressään… vasemmalla puolella, oikealla käveli nimittäin Sakura, jonka Sasuke vasta nyt huomasi olevan siinä edelleen.

"Sasuke-kun, kävisikö sinulle jos tulisit kanssani syömään jotain näin tehtävän jälkeen?" Sakura kysyi flirttailevalla äänensävyllä, jota käytti lähes aina Sasukelle puhuessaan. Mustahiuksinen poika mulkaisi tyttöä.

"Ei", hän vastasi lyhyesti ja töykeästi. Sakura pysähtyi ja katsoi pettyneesti Sasukea.

"… ei sitten…" hän niiskaisi, yrittäen kerjätä sympatiaa, jota ei kuitenkaan herunut. Sasuke ja Naruto jatkoivat matkaa Sakuran jäädessä taakse. Tummahiuksinen poika virnisti hitusen.

"Hei Naruto, mitä jos me menisimme Ichiraku Rameniin? Sinun seurasi kelpaa paljon paremmin kuin Sakuran", Sasuke kysäisi. Naruto oli onneksi jo tähän mennessä tottunut siihen, että aina välillä hän oli näinkin ystävällinen tälle. Vaaleahiuksisen pojan kasvoille kohosi iloinen hymy.

"Ramen! Ramen! Mennään!" hän huudahti ja jatkoi matkaansa joustavin askelin kohti kyseistä ruokapaikkaa. Sasuke tunsi mukavaa lämpöä sisällään ja kiiruhti Naruton perään pieni hymy huulillaan.

Ichiraku Rameniin päästyään Sasuke lupautui jopa tarjoamaan Narutolle kaksi kierrosta, mikä tietenkin sai vaaleahiuksisen pojan suorastaan säteilemään onnesta. Tätä oli helppo miellyttää. Naruton syödessä innoissaan omaa annostaan, Sasuke lähinnä keskittyi tuijottamaan tätä salaa. Hän pyöritteli syömätikkujaan ramenkupissaan ja mietti, josko nyt olisi aika tehdä kunnollinen aloite.

"Naruto…" hän sanoi hiljaa, jolloin vieressään istuva poika käänsi katseensa tähän päin.

"Hmmhnn?" tämä mumisi kysyvästi, suu täynnä ramenia. Sasuke oli juuri avaamassa suutaan, kun Naruton katse yhtäkkiä siirtyi johonkin hänen takanaan. Vaaleahiuksinen poika nielaisi ja virnisti sitten iloisesti.

"Heeeeiiiii! Pörrökulma!" hän huudahti, hyppäsi sitten alas tuoliltaan ja juoksi kadulle. Sasuke kääntyi tuolissaan ja seurasi kohtausta.

Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji ja Neji pysähtyivät Naruton juostessa heidän eteensä, suu leveässä virneessä.

"Minä vähän etsiskelinkin sinua Lee!" hän naurahti ja risti sitten kätensä niskansa taakse.

"Minua? Miksikäs?" Lee kysyi kummissaan.

"Kuulin tuossa Tsunade-mummolta, että Kazekage sisaruksineen tulee huomenna käymään täällä", Naruto sanoi vihjaavasti. Lee punastui ja hänenkin huulensa vääntyivät iloiseen hymyyn.

"Gaara?" hän kysyi. Naruto naurahti ja nyökkäsi. Leen kädet tärisivät ja hymy leveni levenemistään. Lopulta tämä ei enää kestänyt, vaan alkoi loikkia iloisesti ympäriinsä hoilottaen Gaaran nimeä.

"Gaara tulee käymäääään!" vihreään pukeutunut poika lallatti ja teki pari piruettia Nejin ympäri. Pojat alkoivat nauraa tietävästi.

"Lee ja Gaara ne yhteen soppii…" Naruto hihkaisi ja aiheutti suurta hilpeyttä Choujissa ja Nejissä. Shikamaru sen sijaan oli mietteliään näköinen, mikä kiinnitti Naruton huomion.

"Kyllä vaan Shika, Gaara sisaruksineen… Eli Temari on myös tulossa", vaaleahiuksinen poika sanoi silmää iskien. Shikamarun poskille kohosi vieno puna ja tämä hymyili varsin tyytyväisen näköisenä.

"Muuten…" Naruto aloitti ja vilkuili Choujia ja Nejiä.

"Tehän olette vielä täysin sinkkuja ja näin… eikö teillä ole muka ketään kiinnostuksen kohdettakaan? Neji, milloin meinaat tehdä aloitteen Tentenille?" Naruto kysyi, virnuillen entistä leveämmin, mikäli se nyt oli enää mahdollista. Neji mulkaisi poikaa.

"Kuten olen sinulle ennenkin sanonut, me olemme Tentenin kanssa vain hyviä ystäviä, eikä minulla ole mitään muita tunteita häntä kohtaa. Sitä paitsi hän on kiinnostunut eräästä toisesta", Neji vastasi tavallisen tasapainoisella äänellään. Naruton silmät levisivät.

"Kenestä? Tiedätkö?" hän kyseli.

Silloin Iruka käveli paikalle.

"Mikäs Martta-kerho meillä täällä on?" hän kysäisi virnistäen. Kaikki hiljenivät ja pysähtyivät noloina.

Sasuke hymähti itsekseen ja käänsi katseensa takaisin jo kylmettyneeseen ramen-annokseensa. Lee oli tosiaan ihan avoimesti homo… ja Naruto piti tätä edelleen ystävänään. No, sen Sasuke oli jo tiennyt valmiiksi. Mutta miten tämä suhtautuisi, jos Sasuke paljastaisi seksuaalisuutensa? Kun siis… Naruto oli kohde, se varmaan vaikuttaisi suhtautumiseen paljonkin. Oliko mitään mahdollisuuksia, että tuo vaaleahiuksinen poika tuntisi samoin? Ainakaan tämä ei mitenkään käytöksellään viitannut siihen. Paitsi sillä, että tämä ei enää piirittänyt Sakuraa ainakaan niin paljon kuin ennen. Tarkemmin ajateltuna, tämä ei piirittänyt pinkkipäistä tyttöä juuri ollenkaan.

Naruto hypähti takaisin penkilleen Sasuken viereen.

"… Martta-kerho… hitsin Iruka-sensei!" Naruto puuskahti ja mulkaisi ramenkippoaan.

"Ja tämäkin on jo kylmää. Heeiii, uusi annos!" vaaleahiuksinen poika mölysi. Paikan omistaja naurahti ja ojensi uuden kipon kärsimättömänä odottavalle Narutolle. Tämä ojensi uuden annoksen myös Sasukelle, joka ei ollut aiempaan juuri koskenutkaan. Tai ainakaan syödäkseen, oli kyllä aika lahjakkaasti sen sekoittanut puikoillaan. Sasuke oli juuri nostamassa nuudeleita suuhunsa, kun tunsi Naruton tuijotuksen. Hän käänsi katseensa.

"Olitko sinä sanomassa jotain ennen kuin Pörrökulma ja muut tulivat?" Naruto kysäisi.

"… ei mitään tärkeää", Sasuke vastasi hymyillen pikkuisen ja kääntyi takaisin ruokansa puoleen. Naruto kohautti olkapäitään ja keskittyi taas syömään. Sasuke puolestaan eksyi syömisen ohessa ajatuksiinsa.

ooooo

_Sasuke heräsi aamulla kahdeksalta, kuten yleensäkin. Hän ei tarvinnut edes herätyskelloa, koska hänen sisäinen kellonsa kyllä herätti hänet aina ajallaan. Hänen ei oikeasti edes tarvitsisi herätä näin aikaisin, koska tapaaminen olisi vasta kymmeneltä, eikä Kakashi tulisi paikalle ainakaan ennen yhtätoista. Silti Sasuke heräsi aina tähän aikaan. Se oli tapa. _

_Poika nousi vuoteeltaan ja myhäili itsekseen. Tänään hän puhuisi Narutolle, yrittäisi myös olla ystävällinen. Se kuitenkin riippui paljon siitä, miten Naruto suhtautuisi häneen. Ja siitä, mitä Sakura ja Kakashi tekisivä, vaikka jälkimmäisestä tuskin olisi harmia ainakaan aluksi, sillä tämä tulisi paikalle aikaisintaan tunnin päästä sovitusta ajasta. _

_Sasuke puki vaatteet ylleen ja lampsi keittiöön. Hän katseli jääkaappiaan, joka taas ammotti tyhjyyttä. Oli siellä juustonloppu ja voirasia, mutta ei mitään muuta. Poika otti tarjolla olevat elintarvikkeet pöytään ja meni sen jälkeen kuiva-ainekaapilleen. Siellä oli vielä puoli pakettia leipää, joka riittäisi kyllä hyvin. Lisäksi Sasuke haki vielä teepussin ja astioita. Hän keitti itselleen veden ja laittoi teepussin hautumaan kuppiinsa. _

"… _Naruto…" Sasuke kuiskasi ja ajatteli poikaa, joka luultavasti ei olisi vielä edes hereillä. Ja jos olisi, niin ahmisi purkkiramenia puoliunessa. _

"…_Sakura…" poika jatkoi ja kuvitteli nyt pinkkitukkaista tyttöä, joka hääräisi peilin edessä laittamassa kampaustaan. Ajatus ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä kiinnostava kuin ensimmäinen. _

"… _Kakashi…" Sasuken mieleen nousi kuva hopeahiuksisesta miehestä, joka virnuili maskinsa takaa lukiessaan pervoa kirjaansa. _

_Tänään hän tapaisi kaikki kolme. Ajatus sai perhoset lentelemään hänen vatsansa pohjassa. Niin pitkän aikaa hän oli ollut puhumatta kenellekään tai tapaamatta ketään. Mutta tarvittiin ensimmäinen askel kohti uutta alkua, ennen kuin toista voisi ottaa. _

_Kello oli varttia vaille kymmenen, kun Sasuke saapui sillalle, jossa tiimi 7 aina kohtasi. Siellä ei ollut vielä ketään, mikä ei hämmästyttänyt poikaa yhtään. Hän saapui itse aina etuajassa, Sakura tulisi tismalleen ajallaan ja Naruto hiukan myöhässä. Kakashi taas tulisi paljon myöhässä. Sasuke alkoi harkita, josko sittenkin poistuisi paikalta vielä vähäksi aikaa ja tulisi vasta Naruton jälkeen. Silloin hänen ei tarvitsisi olla kahden Sakuran kanssa ennen Naruton tapaamista. Idea oli oikeastaan hyvä, joten Sasuke käännähti ympäri ja käveli jonkin matkaa poispäin. Sopivan matkan päässä hän hypähti piiloon lähimpään puuhun ja jäi sinne istuskelemaan. Sieltä hän näki sillan, mutta sillalta ei nähtäisi häntä, ellei sitten osannut katsoa. _

_Tasan kymmeneltä Sakura saapui sillalle seisoskelemaan. Viisi minuuttia sen jälkeen saapui Naruto, joka tervehti pinkkipäistä tyttöä iloisesti, saamatta kuitenkaan vastakaikua. Sasuke hyppäsi alas puusta ja lähti kävelemään siltaa kohti. Hän ei tiennyt, toivoiko hän toisten havaitsevan hänet ennen kuin hän olisi sillan luona, vaiko ei. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut hänen päätettävissään. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura huudahti iloisesti ja yllättyneenä huomatessaan mustahiuksisen pojan kävelemässä jo aika lähellä siltaa. Naruto kääntyi myös katsomaan kasvoillaan epäuskoinen ilme. _

"_Sasuke…" tämä kuiskasi lähes ääneti, mutta Sasuke saattoi lukea sanan tämän huulilta. Hän käveli sillan luokse ja pysähtyi Naruton eteen. _

_Kaikki kolme olivat hetken hiljaa. _

"…_hei Sasuke", Naruto sanoi sitten ja hymyili varovasti. Sasuken sydän jätti lyönnin väliin. Hän oli halunnut kuulla nuo sanat jo pitkän aikaa. Hän hymyili myös hitusen. _

"_Hei Naruto." Sekä Naruton että Sakuran silmät levisivät hämmästyksestä. Sasuke oli puhunut! Nuo kaksi sanaa olivat ensimmäiset, jotka Sasuke oli suustaan päästänyt Konohaan palattuaan. Tai ainakin, mitkä tämä oli osoittanut jollekulle toiselle, eihän kukaan tiennyt, vaikka tämä olisi puhunut itsekseen kotonaan. Sakura katsoi nyt toiveikkaana Sasukea. _

"_Hei Sasuke-kun", hän sanoi, hymyillen mahdollisimman suloisesti. Sasuke ei kuitenkaan vastannut siihen mitään. _

"_Sasuke… mitä sinulle kuuluu?" Naruto kysyi tunnustelevasti. Sasuke käänsi katseensa taas Narutoon. _

"… _ihan hyvää", hän vastasi aika hiljaisella äänellä. Molemmat olivat varovaisia puheissaan. _

"_Entä sinulle?" Sasuke lisäsi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Nyt Naruto ja Sakura olivat aivan puulla päähän lyötyjä. Sasuke oli peräti ystävällinen Narutolle?_

"_Hyvää minulle kuuluu. Kiva, että sinäkin tulit taas treeneihin, Sasuke", Naruto sanoi virnistäen leveästi. Ilmapiiri kohosi huomattavasti Naruton alkaessa taas käyttäytyä kuten yleensäkin. Sasuke käänsi kasvonsa juuri sopivasti niin, että Sakura ei näkisi ja hymyili sitten Narutolle. Naruto nosti kätensä niskansa taakse ja naurahti iloisesti. Silloin Kakashi hyppäsi paikalle. Sakura katsoi kelloaan. _

"_Kello on vasta vartin yli kymmenen!" hän hämmästeli. Naruto ja Sasuke katsoivat ensin Sakuraan ja sitten Kakashiin. _

"_Kuka olet ja mitä olet tehnyt Kakashi-senseille?" Naruto huudahti ja osoitti hopeahiuksista miestä syyttävästi sormellaan. Kakashi näytti hyvin hämmentyneeltä, kunnes naurahti iloisesti. _

"_Jaa, Sasukekin on näköjään tullut tänään paikalle, hienoa", hän sanoi, sivuuttaen Naruton syytökset. Sasuke nyökkäsi, jonka jälkeen he kiiruhtivat treeneihin. _

_ooooo_

_Vuosi myöhemmin oli tilanne rauhoittunut kunnolla. Sasuke puhui jo ihmisille ja kaikki oli kuten ennenkin. Tai ainakin melkein. Sasuken ja Naruton ystävyys kukoisti. Se tarkoitti käytännössä sitä, että he viettivät myös vapaa-aikaansa yhdessä silloin tällöin, eikä se tarkoittanut aina harjoittelua kahdestaan. He myös pilkkasivat toisiaan vähemmän kuin mitä ennen Orochimaru-tapausta. He eivät myöskään enää kilpailleet aivan kaikesta. Vain melkein. _

_Elo oli kaikin puolin leppoisaa lukuun ottamatta koko kylää tai heidän tiimiään koskevia ulkopuolisia tapauksia, jotka sisälsivät milloin Orochimarun ja milloin Itachin ilmaantumisia. Tilanteet eivät kuitenkaan enää karanneet käsistä Sasuken takia. Tällä ei enää tässä vaiheessa ollut mitään intoa liittyä Orochimarun porukoihin. Itachin hän kyllä halusi edelleen tappaa, mutta kohtuus oli siinäkin. Hän ei enää koskaan tekisi mitään typerää saadakseen voimaa, jolla voisi tappaa veljensä. Hän harjoittelisi Naruton kanssa, kunnes olisi tarpeeksi vahva. Ja sitten hän saattaisi ottaa Naruton mukaan taustatuekseen lähtiessään metsästämään veljeään. Ehkä._

_Eräänä päivänä tapahtui kuitenkin jotain, mikä mullisti taas Sasuken elämän. _

_Sasuke istuskeli kotonaan ruokapöytänsä ääressä katselemassa leikekirjaansa, jota oli jostain syystä noin viikon verran pitänyt. Hän oli saanut Narutolta kameran syntymäpäivälahjaksi ja sitten päättänyt ottaa sen hyötykäyttöön, nimittäin napsimalla kuvia kaikesta mahdollisesta kiinnostavasta. Mikä puolestaan tarkoitti sitä, että leikekirja oli pääasiassa täynnä kuvia Narutosta. Sasuke selaili kirjaa hymyillen itsekseen. _

"_Hmm… pitäisi järjestää itselleni pimiö ja opetella kehittämään kuvat itse…" Sasuke mietti ääneen, kun yhtäkkiä kuuli koputuksen. Hän sulki hätäisesti kirjansa ja katseli ympärilleen. Minne hän tunkisi sen? Hän ei nimittäin tahtonut kenenkään näkevän sitä. Hänen katseensa osui jääkaappiin. Ei, ei hän sentään sinne sitä piilottaisi. Lopulta hän avasi kuiva-ainekaapin ja tunki sekä kameran että leikekirjan sinne. _

_Sasuke käveli ovelle ja avasi sen. Naruto seisoi hänen edessään. Sasuke oli jo aikomuksissa tervehtiä tätä iloisesti, mutta toisen ilme sai hänet miettimään uudestaan. _

"_Hei Sasuke", Naruto sanoi äänensävyllä, joka ei ollut se tavallisen iloinen Naruto-ääni. Se oli jotenkin… surullinen. _

"_H-hei Naruto…" Sasuke vastasi hämmentyneenä. Hän päästi Naruton sisään ja sulki sitten oven. He menivät olohuoneeseen istumaan. Hetken he olivat vain ihan hiljaa. _

"_Mikä on?" Sasuke lopulta kysyi. Vaaleahiuksinen poika käänsi katseensa häneen. _

"_Me olemme… Ero-senninin kanssa lähdössä… pidemmälle reissulle. En tiedä kuinka kauan olemme poissa", Naruto kertoi. Se järkytti Sasuken sisäistä tasapainoa aika pahasti. Tämän maailma kääntyi täysin ylösalaisin. Naruto… oli lähdössä? Jättämässä hänet yksin? Hän katsoi ystäväänsä epäuskoisena. _

"… _minä… sinä… eh… kuinka kauan te vähintään aiotte olla pois?" Sasuke yritti koota itseään. _

_Naruto oli hetken hiljaa ja sitten katsoi taas Sasukeen. _

"_Ainakin pari kuukautta. Ehkä kauemminkin." Pari kuukautta… sanat kaikuivat Sasuken korvissa. Samalla se pisti hänet ajattelemaan. Näinkö riippuvaiseksi hän oli Narutosta tullut? Miksi ihmeessä? Olihan Naruto kuitenkin tulossa vielä takaisin. Ja kyllä hän nyt muutaman kuukauden pärjäisi yksinkin. Miksi tuntui niin tyhjältä jo pelkkä ajatuskin päivistä ilman Naruton hymyä? _

"_Ai… selvä…" Sasuken ääni kumisi tyhjyyttä. Tai ainakin pojasta itsestään kuulosti siltä. _

"_Sasuke… odotathan minua täällä?" Naruto kysyi hymyillen. Naruton lämmin ja osin huolestunut hymy sai myös Sasuken hymyilemään. _

"_Toki. Odotan tietenkin. En ole lähdössä minnekään", mustahiuksinen poika vastasi ja tunsi jonkinmoista helpotusta nyt, kun tiesi, että Narutollekin tulisi selvästi häntä ikävä. Poika ei siis unohtaisi häntä. Vaikka mikä ajatus tuokin nyt oli, ei tietenkään unohtaisi! Johan se oli kerran todistettu oikein kunnolla._

"_Milloin te lähdette?" Sasuke kysyi nyt normaalilla äänellä. Naruto nosti kätensä niskansa taakse ja naurahti rennosti. _

"_Huomenna aamulla. Mitä pikemmin lähdemme, sen nopeammin myös palaamme." Naruto iski silmää. Sasuke hymähti. _

"_Muista sitten treenata kunnolla siellä reissullasi, nimittäin minä ainakin aion petrata kovasti ja rökittää sinut, kun tulet takaisin. Haluan sinusta kunnon vastuksen", Sasuke vastasi virnistäen. _

"_Selvä!" Naruto tokaisi ja nauroi päälle. _

"_Mutta minä kiiruhdan nyt kotiin pakkaamaan. Tule sitten vielä aamulla kahdeksan aikoihin tuonne portille hyvästelemään, joohan?" Naruto kysyi virnuillen._

"_Tulen kyllä", Sasuke vastasi iloisella, joskin haikealla äänellä. _

_ooooo_

"Aaaaah! Olen ihan täynnä!" Naruto huokaisi syötyään kymmenennen annoksensa ramenia. Sasukekin oli muistelunsa aikana saanut syötyä kipollisensa ihan huomaamattaan. Hän katsoi huvittuneena Narutoa, joka nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan, jossa ei ollutkaan selkänojaa, mikä aiheutti sen, että poika römähti selälleen lattialle. Naruto kirosi ja nousi sitten naama punaisena pystyyn. Sasuke naurahti ja laski pöydälle maksun omista ja Naruton kahdesta ensimmäisestä ramen-annoksesta. Toinenkin poika kaivoi kuvettaan ja maksoi oman osuutensa.

"Mitäs meinaat puuhata loppupäivän?" Naruto kysyi heidän poistuessaan Ichiraku Ramenista. Tummahiuksinen poika mietti asiaa. Hän oli itse asiassa ajatellut hakea kameransa ja käydä kuvailemassa… muutakin kuin Narutoa. Hän oli sillä tuulella, että voisi käydä kuvaamassa luontoa vaihteen vuoksi.

"Ajattelin valokuvata", Sasuke kertoi. Naruto nauroi.

"Hei, minähän voisin tulla malliksi!" hän vitsaili. Sasukesta ajatus ei ollut ollenkaan huono, mutta hän kuitenkin vain nauroi mukana ja antoi asian olla. Tai…

"Naruto, minusta tuo on loistava idea!" hän tokaisi, mikä sai Naruton pysähtymään.

"Että mitä?" vaaleahiuksinen poika kysyi.

"Että tule vain poseeraamaan. Minun pitäisikin harjoitella valokuvaamaan ihmisiä enemmän…" Sasuke vastasi. Hän tavallaan valehteli. Hän kuvasi ihmisiä melkein enemmän kuin luontoa. Oikeastaan juuri tiettyä ihmistä… mutta toisaalta, eipä tämä kovin usein ollut poseerannut, jolloin Sasukelle olisi ollut kuvaamisesta mitään oikeaa hyötyä. Lähinnä hän oli vain napsinut kuvia miten sattuu ja miten ehti. Ja hän oli alkanut ottaa valokuvaamisensa aina vain vakavammin. Se oli hänen ainut kunnon harrastuksensa, joten hänen pitäisi tosiaan oikeastikin kuvata niin, että hänellä olisi joku poseeraamassa. Ja Naruto oli täydellinen kohde. Sasuke virnuili itsekseen ja hänen poskensakin punertuivat hieman. Sitten hän taas muisti, että Narutohan oli juuri nyt siinä ja luultavasti toljotti häntä. Hän veti kasvonsa peruslukemille.

"No, miten on?" Sasuke kysyi. Naruto mietti hetkisen, ennen kuin veti kasvoilleen leveän virneen.

"Selvä!"


	4. Valokuvausta

**Complicated**

Naruto ja Sasuke maleksivat kohti jälkimmäisen kotia. Heidän pitäisi käydä noutamassa pojan kamera, heillä nimittäin oli suunnitelmia loppupäivän varalle. Suunnitelma oli, että Naruto poseeraisi ja Sasuke ottaisi kuvia. Ajatus mahtaisi kuulostaa aika omituiselta ulkopuolisin korvin, ehkä jopa epäilyttävältäkin. Mutta toisaalta, Sasuke ainakin oli kunnon poika, joka oli suorastaan tyttöjen piirittämä. Tietäisivätkin vain.

Naruto katseli ympärilleen ja hyräili jonkin kappaleen melodiaa. Tämä oli selvästi uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa, mitä ikinä ne olivatkaan. Sasuke vilkuili vieressään kävelevää vaaleahiuksista poikaa. Naruto… oli ihan oikeasti suostunut poseeraamaan, jotta Sasuke voisi valokuvata ihmistä? Sasuke hädin tuskin uskoi tämän olevan totta. Koska hän olisi valokuvaaja, niin hän saisi päättää, kuinka Naruto poseeraisi. Hän voisi laittaa tämän ihan mihin hyvänsä asentoon… pelkkä ajatus siitä sai Sasuken punastumaan rajusti. Kuinkahan pitkälle hän voisi mennä? Epäilisiköhän Naruto jotain? Olisiko se sitten hyvä vai huono asia? Suostuisikohan tämä vähentämään vaatteitaan? Nyt Sasukea alkoi itseäänkin jo nolottaa ajatuksensa ja hän vilkuili ympärilleen. Joku varmasti katsoi, tai ainakin luki hänen ajatuksiaan. Ketään ei näkynyt, eikä Sasuke itse asiassa edes tuntenut, että häntä tarkkailtaisiin. Hän vilkaisi taas Narutoa, joka nyt katsahti häntä kysyvästi.

"Ei mitään", Sasuke sanoi ja yritti näyttää mahdollisimman normaalilta. Naruto kohautti olkapäitään.

He olivat nyt Sasuken talon luona.

"Minä käväisen hakemassa kamerani, odota sinä siinä", tummahiuksinen poika sanoi. Hän kiiruhti sisään ja suoraan makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän hymyili itsekseen ottaessaan yöpöydän laatikon avaimen herätyskellonsa alta ja kaivaessaan kameransa muiden rojujensa joukosta. Hän etsi myös pari filmirullaa ja siirtyi sen jälkeen vaatekaapilleen. Hän otti alimmalta hyllyltä kameralaukkunsa ja laittoi kameran ja filmit sinne. Samalla hän tarkisti, ettei ollut unohtanut sinne vanhoja filmejä tai negatiiveja, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Olisi aika inhottavaa, jos Naruto näkisi jonkin negatiivin, jossa olisi hänestä salaa otettuja kuvia. Sasuke oli kuitenkin viimeksi tyhjentänyt laukun huolella, sillä mitään ylimääräistä siellä ei ollut. Hetken mietittyään hän päätti ottaa mukaansa myös luonnoslehtiön ja piirtovälineet. Piirtely oli hänen toinen harrastuksensa, vaikkakaan sitä hän ei kovin paljon harrastanut, mitä nyt silloin tällöin piirteli joitain valokuvia mallinaan käyttäen. Ehkä hän voisi nyt kokeilla elävästä mallista piirtämistä.

Sasuke tarkasti myös luonnoslehtiönsä sisällön. Haa, siellä olikin pari vanhaa luonnosta, joita hän ei tahtoisi Naruton näkevän. Hän repäisi sivut irti ja laittoi ne yöpöytänsä laatikkoon talteen. Sitten hän lukitsi laatikon ja laittoi avaimen takaisin herätyskellon alle. Sasuke tunki luonnoslehtiön ja piirusteluvälineet kameralaukkuunsa ja läksi sitten takaisin ulos, jossa Naruto odotti.

"No niin, tulithan sinä! Meinasinkin jo tulla hakemaan", Naruto virnisteli ja nosti kätensä niskansa taakse. Sasuke hymähti.

"Oletkos jo miettinyt paikan valmiiksi, Sasuke?" vaaleahiuksinen poika kysyi ja vilkuili ystäväänsä odottava ilme kasvoillaan. Sasuke nyökkäsi ja lähti liikkeelle. Naruto hypähti tämän perään ja siirtyi sitten pojan vierelle kävelemään iloisesti hymyillen.

Sasuke niin piti Naruton iloisesta asenteesta. Tämä hymyili suurimman osan aikaa ja oli muutenkin positiivinen. Hänen seurassaan ei voinut olla tosissaan synkkä. Ei ainakaan enää nykyään. Silloin joskus ennen Sasuke oli pystynyt angstaamaan seurassa kuin seurassa. Mutta nykyään jo pelkkä Naruton näkeminen sai hymyn hiipimään pojan kasvoille riippumatta siitä, millä tuulella Sasuke oli. Naruto piristi jo pelkällä olemuksellaan.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mutisi puoliksi itsekseen. Naruto käänsi katseensa vierellään kävelevään poikaan.

"Sasuke?" hän kysyi. Sasuke hymyili lempeästi.

"Minä niin pidän sinusta…" hän sanoi. Naruto räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa hämmentyneen näköisenä. Sitten hän loihti kasvoilleen onnellisen hymyn.

"Kiitos. Niin minäkin sinusta Sasuke", hän vastasi Sasuken outoon kohteliaisuuteen. Toisaalta Naruto oli jo tottunut siihen, että Sasuke saattoi sanoa outoja asioita ihan yhtäkkiä, mutta toisaalta taas tämä oli ehkä oudointa, mitä poika oli hänelle sanonut.

Sasuke olisi voinut hypätä onnesta ilmaan. Vaikka Naruto ei mitä luultavimmin tarkoittanut sanomaansa kuten Sasuke toivoi, niin se silti oli mukava kuulla tämän suusta. Hän hymyili vielä Narutolle ja käänsi sitten katseensa maahan. Hän katseli, kuinka kivet liikkuivat hänen astuessaan niiden päälle. Hän myös tarkkaili omaa kävelyään. Hän ei tahtonut näyttää muille omaa iloisuuttaan hyppelehtimällä hilpeästi. Hänen pitäisi kaikesta huolimatta kävellä tasaisesti ja elämää vihaavan näköisesti. Naruto sen sijaan näytti kävelevän hyvin joustavin askelin. Hieman tavallistakin iloisemmin. Se lämmitti Sasuken sydäntä.

He astelivat Konohan porteille.

"Hei Sasuke ja Naruto", portinvartijat tervehtivät heitä. Naruto tietenkin heilautti kättään iloisesti ja tervehti takaisin. Sasuke tyytyi vain nyökkäämään. Toinen vartijoista vilkaisi Sasukea ja tämän kameralaukkua.

"Ai, Uchiha on taas menossa valokuvaamaan? Otit sitten Naruton mukaan tällä kertaa", hän sanoi keskustelusävyyn. Niin kuin nyt Sasuke keskusteli enempää kuin on pakko? Sasuke mulkaisi häntä ja nyökkäsi sitten. Narutokin pysyi ihmeen hiljaa. Ehkä tämä ei vain halunnut kertoa kaikelle kansalle mukaantulonsa syytä.

"No menkää sitten vain. Mutta olkaa kuitenkin valppaina, on ollut jo epäilyttävän hiljaista pitkän aikaa. Ei voi tietää vaikka joku hyökkäisi yhtäkkiä", toinen vartija varoitti. Naruto naurahti.

"Hei, mehän ollaan sentään chuunineita molemmat, eiköhän me pärjätä", hän sanoi silmää iskien ja leveästi virnistäen. Toinen vartija naurahti ja toinen vain pyöräytti silmiään.

He astelivat jonkin aikaa tietä pitkin, kunnes sitten poikkesivat siltä metsän puolelle. He etsivät mukavan valoisan ja avoimen paikan ja päättivät sitten asettua sinne.

"Olisi pitänyt ottaa evästä mukaan, oltaisiin voitu pitää samalla eväsretki", Naruto mutisi. Sasuke ei voinut olla naurahtamatta.

"Sinulla on sitten aina nälkä", hän tokaisi. Naruto näytti hänelle kieltään. Sasuke laski kameralaukkunsa maahan ja otti kameransa esiin. Hän kietaisi kameran hihnan ranteensa ympärille.

"No niin", hän sanoi. Naruto oli hyvin eksyneen näköinen.

"Ööh… ja mitähän minun pitäisi tehdä?" hän kysyi. Sasuke ajatteli aloittaa helposta.

"Jos nyt aloitettaisiin sillä, että yrität olla mahdollisimman machon näköinen", Sasuke kehotti.

Naruto ei selvästikään ollut kovin luonteva kameran edessä. Ihme juttu, tavallisesti tämä oli suorastaan linssilude. Vaikka toisaalta, tavallisesti ei vaadittukaan muuta kuin hymyä. Ja kuvassa oli yleensä muitakin. Nyt Narutolla taisi olla suorituspaineita.

"No poseeraa niin kuin aikoisit esitellä Sakuralle uuden jutsun!" Sasuke sanoi, yrittäen saada Naruton rentoutumaan. Se taisi auttaa hieman, sillä nyt Naruto ainakin virnisti ja otti jonkin sortin asennon. Se kylläkin oli huomattavan jäykkä, mikä toi Sasukelle mieleen asioita…

ooooo

_Sasuke ei ollut nukkunut koko yönä. Naruto oli kertonut hänelle viime iltana lähtevänsä Jiraiyan kanssa pitkälle matkalle. Poika oli myös kertonut, että reissussa menisi vähintään pari kuukautta. Sasuke tuntui silti sydämessään, että matka kestäisi kauemmin. Hän ei näkisi keltahiuksista poikaa pitkään pitkään aikaan. Mutta hän ei tahtonut jäädä yksin, ilman Narutoa. Hän tahtoi vain olla tämän kanssa joka päivä. Hän tahtoi treenata, syödä ramenia, jutella, nauraa, kuunnella Naruton ääntä, katsella tätä, koskettaa tämän olkapäätä yllättäen ja ilman syytä, valokuvata tätä salaa, painaa muistiin kaikki tämän piirteet ja tavat ja muutenkin olla mahdollisimman lähellä. Mitä hän voisi tehdä ilman Narutoa? Mitä hän tekisi ilman Narutoa? _

_Naruto oli hänen paras ja melkeinpä ainoa ystävänsä. Ja nyt tämä oli menossa pois. Se satutti Sasukea paljon enemmän kuin tämä olisi ikinä uskonut. Ajatus siitä, että Narutolla ei olisi mitään hätää Jiraiyan ollessa mukana, lohdutti hieman, mutta se ei auttanut paljoa. Sasuke ei itse asiassa pelännyt, että Narutolle sattuisi mitään. Ei, hän ei vain tahtonut olla erossa toisesta niin kauaa. _

_Sasuke puristi tyynynsä rintaansa vasten ja tukahdutti nyyhkäisyn. Sydämeen sattui niin kovasti. Hän ei halunnut, että Naruto lähtee! Hän ei halunnut joutua korvaamaan Naruton seuraa jollakulla muulla. Kukaan ei voisi olla Naruto sillä aikaa, kun tämä oli poissa. Sasuke oli kyllä oppinut viihtymään Sakuran seurassa. Hän oli myös tutustunut paremmin Shinoon, Kibaan ja Hinataan. Shikamarun ja Choujinkin seurassa hän oli aikaansa viettänyt. Kukaan heistä ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä läheinen kuin Naruto. Häntä ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa vaikka Sakura lähtisi Jiraiyan kanssa jonnekin pitkäksi aikaa. Häntä ei hetkauttaisi, vaikka tiimi kahdeksan lähtisi pois, eikä koskaan palaisi. Ei, ainoastaan Naruto sai hänen sydämensä särkemään. _

_Sasuke oli miettinyt asiaa koko yön ja tullut hämmentävään tulokseen. Kyse ei voinut olla vain ystävän ikävöimisestä. Se ei myöskään ollut veljellistä huolenpitoa. Kyse oli jostain paljon suuremmasta. _

_Ystävä ei Sasuken pienen kokemuksen mukaan vilkuile salaa toista pieni puna poskillaan. Ystävä ei vakoile toisen elämää ja täytä leikekirjaa kuvilla tästä. Ystävä ei palvo syömätikkuja, joita toinen on käyttänyt. Ystävä ei mieti, kuinka hyvältä toinen tuoksuu aamulla treeneihin tullessaan. Pelkkä ystävä ei kiinnitä huomiota siihen, kuinka toisen siniset silmät näyttävät aamuauringon valossa hieman kellertävämmiltä ja illalla taas hieman turkooseilta. Pelkkä ystävä ei katsele silmät säihkyen, kuinka toisen hiukset liimautuvat seksikkäästi tämän niskaan treenien aikana. Pelkkä ystävä ei etenkään käytä sanaa "seksikäs" ilmaisemaan äskeistä ilmiötä. _

_Ei, Sasukelle Naruto ei ollut pelkkä ystävä. Tämä ei myöskään ollut kuin veli. Tämä oli kaunis ja ihana ihminen, joka sai Sasuken sydämen lyömään nopeammin tai jättämään pari lyöntiä väliin. Tämä sai mustahiuksisen pojan hengityksen salpaantumaan ja perhoset liitelemään vatsassa. Ei, tämä sai perhoset tanssimaan letkajenkkaa hänen vatsassaan. Naruton pelkkä olemus sai hymyn Sasuken huulille ja pinkit läikät kohoamaan tämän poskille. Naruton seurassa Sasuke tunsi rauhan ja onnellisuuden. Aina illalla ennen nukahtamista ja aamulla herätessään oli Naruto hänen ajatuksissaan. Mutta vasta nyt hän tajusi, mitä kaikki tuo merkitsi. _

_Hän taisi rakastaa Narutoa._

_Ajatus ei loppujen lopuksi tuntunut yhtään niin hämmentävältä kuin hän olisi olettanut sen tuntuvan. Se tuntui varsin luonnolliselta. Niin kuului olla. Eikä siinä ollut mitään pahaa. Ei siinä voinut olla, koska se sai Sasuken sydämen tanssimaan onnellisesti letkajenkkaa niiden mahassa olevien perhosten kanssa. Ajatus siitä, että hän rakasti Narutoa, kuulosti hyvältä ja lämmitti sydäntä. Sanat "rakkaus" ja "Naruto" sointuivat hyvin yhteen. Niiden kuului olla yhdessä. Se kuulosti parhaalta, kun sen mietti "Minä rakastan Narutoa" tai "Sasuke rakastaa Narutoa". Se kuulosti hyvältä myös ääneen sanottuna. _

_Ääneen sanominen kuitenkin sai Sasuken tajuamaan erään asian: ei riittänyt, että Sasuke tiesi, myös Naruton pitäisi saada tietää. Hän kuitenkin tajusi heti perään myös sen, että hän ei voisi vielä kertoa sitä. Hän oli vasta itse tajunnut sen, joten menisi aikaa ennen kuin hän saisi Naruton tajuamaan sen. Sitä paitsi se, että Sasuke tajusi rakastavansa Narutoa, ei ollut tae siitä, että Naruto rakastaisi Sasukea. Ja Naruto oli lähdössä pois. Sasuke ehtisi vielä nähdä tämän viimeisen kerran aamulla kahdeksalta. Luultavasti sekin näkeminen olisi ehkä muutaman minuutin pituinen ja sitten Jiraiya veisi Naruton pois Sasuken luota. _

_Valitettavasti Sasuke ei ollut vielä valmis kertomaan Narutolle tunteistaan. Tai ainakaan Naruto ei olisi valmis kuulemaan sitä juuri nyt. Tämän pitäisi saada keskittyä täysin treenaukseen, jota Jiraiya luultavasti järjestäisi. Sasuken tunteet eivät saisi sotkea tämän ajatuksia. Mustahiuksisen pojan pitäisi siis vain odottaa Naruton paluuta. Sasuke hymähti. Oikeastaan kaikki tuntui nyt jotenkin helpommalta, kun hän tiesi. Nyt hänellä oli tekemistä siksi ajaksi, kun Naruto oli poissa. Hän voisi valmistautua. Hän voisi miettiä kaiken valmiiksi, jotta voisi kertoa tunteistaan Narutolle tämän palatessa. Sasuke oli kärsivällinen, hän voisi kyllä odottaa muutaman kuukauden. Olihan hän odottanut Itachinkin tappamista jo monta vuotta, eikä odotus ollut vieläkään päättynyt. _

_Aamulla hän hyvästeli Naruton ja käski tämän vahtia Jiraiyaa, joka kuitenkin joutuisi hankaluuksiin. Naruton opettaja mulkaisi Sasukea pahasti tästä hyvästä, mutta pojat vain nauroivat ja saivat lopulta myös sammakkoerakon nauramaan. Lopulta Naruto ja Jiraiya kuitenkin lähtivät ja jättivät Sasuken tuijottamaan heidän peräänsä Konohan porteilta. Yksinäinen kyynel vieri kohti Sasuken leukaa jättäen kostean vanan jäljessään. Se ei kuitenkaan koskaan tippunut maahan asti, koska se jätti suurimman osan nesteestä viivaksi poskelle. Mustahiuksinen poika pyyhkäisi sen pois ja käveli takaisin kotiinsa, jättäen Naruton ja Jiraiyan kävelemään pois hänen luotaan. _

_Hän kertoisi Narutolle sitten, kun tämän palaisi._

_ooooo_

Sasuke hymähti. Hän ei ollut kertonut Narutolle tämän palattua. Hän ei ollut kertonut vieläkään. Ja Naruton paluusta oli jo nelisen kuukautta. Tämän oli ollut poissa melkein vuoden, itse asiassa yhdeksän kuukautta. Sinä aikana Sasuke oli alkanut ikävöimään kovasti ja melkein katunut, ettei ollut kertonut tunteistaan. Hän oli pelännyt, ettei Naruto tulisi takaisin ollenkaan. Hänen elämänsä valo oli kuitenkin palannut takaisin nyt. Ja hän voisi kertoakin tälle vihdoin. He olivat päässeet takaisin rutiiniin ja kaikki oli melkein kuin ennenkin. Eli nyt olisi hyvä aika vihdoin paljastaa Narutolle, mitä tämä todella merkitsi Sasukelle. Sitä paitsi he olivat nyt mukavasti kahden. Tai… ainakin kahden. Sasuke kyllä oli aika mukavasti, mutta Naruto puolestaan ei.

"Naruto, yritä nyt ottaa vähän rennommin, en minä näitä kuvia aio mihinkään levittää, joten ei näitä kukaan tule näkemään", Sasuke yritti rauhoittaa toista. Se vain pahensi asiaa.

"Levittää? Sinä siis myönnät, että ajattelit sellaista?" Naruto kysyi kauhuissaan ja kääntyi osoittamaan Sasukea syyttävästi sormellaan.

Sasuke huokaisi ja asetti kameran kasvojensa eteen. Hän painoi nappia, jolloin kamera naksahti ja otti Narutosta kuvan. Hän ei tarvinnut salamaa kirkkaalla ilmalla. Hetken hänen mieltään kaihersi ajatus valkobalanssin ottamisesta, mutta ei hän sitäkään tarvinnut ulkoilmassa, mikäli kameran asetukset olivat oikein. Miten hän ei ollut muistanut edes tarkistaa asiaa? Sasuke laski kameran alemmas ja paineli muutamia nappeja. Asetukset olivat onneksi kohdallaan, johtuen ehkä siitä, että hän oli viimeksi käyttänyt kameraansa toissapäivänä vakoillessaan Narutoa ulkoilmassa.

Mustahiuksinen poika nosti katseensa, nähdäkseen Naruton ihan hänen edessään katselemassa uteliaana kameraa hänen käsissään.

"Mikä ihmeen kamera tuo on? Minun kamerassani ei ole kuin kolme nappia: se kuvanottonappi, zoomi ja aukaisunappi", vaaleahiuksinen poika uteli.

"Järjestelmäkamera. Tiedäthän, ammattilaisille", Sasuke naurahti. Naruto nyökkäili tietäväisen näköisenä ja vilkuili kameraa sivusilmällään. Eli hän ei siis tiennyt.

"Palaa nyt takaisin tuonne, niin minä otan kuvia", Sasuke virnuili ja tönäisi Naruton hiukan kauemman. Vaaleahiuksinen poika naurahti ja hyppelehti pari metriä kauemmas. Siellä hän sitten röyhisti rintaansa ja laittoi kädet lanteilleen.

"Ota nyt kuva, Sasuke!" hän huudahti innostuneena ja virnuili itsetyytyväisen näköisenä. Sasuke nauroi iloisesti, vihdoin Narutokin oli kunnolla mukana, eikä enää jännittänyt.


	5. Korttien paljastus

Mustahiuksinen poika painoi käsissään olevan kameran laukaisunappia. Kuului kevyt naksahdus ja sen jälkeen alkoi kuulua hiljaista surinaa. Kameran filmi tuli täyteen. Taas. Se oli jo toinen filmirulla, jonka Sasuke täytti Naruton kuvilla tänään.

"Ai taasko filmi loppui, Sasuke?" muutaman metrin päässä hänestä istuva paidaton Naruto kysyi. Vaaleatukkainen poika nousi ylös risti-istunta asennostaan ja loikki iloisesti kuvaajansa luokse.

"Tiedätkös mitä? Keksin juuri mitä ostan sinulle syntymäpäivälahjaksi!" Naruto sanoi, virnuillen kettumaisesti. Sasuken kasvoille nousi kummastunut ilme ja hän käänsi katseensa toiseen poikaan. Miten tuo nyt yhtäkkiä liittyi mihinkään? Naruto hekotteli.

"Sinullahan on synttärit ihan kohta! Nythän on jo…" Naruto piti miettimistauon pohtiessaan, mikä päivä nyt taas olikaan, "On jo kuudes päivä Heinäkuuta. Sinun synttärit on 23. päivä, eikös?"

Sasuke pyöräytti silmiään. Kyllähän hän nyt oman syntymäpäivänsä tiesi sanomattakin. Hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi, kehottaen Narutoa jatkamaan, mikäli tällä oli sellainen aikomus. Toivottavasti oli, hän nimittäin oli jo onnistunut herättämään Sasuken uteliaisuuden.

"Kun minusta olisi paljon kivempi olla kuvattavana, mikäli näkisin lopputuloksen heti. Nythän minun pitää odottaa, että saat kehitettyä kuvat ensin ja sitten vasta näen ne, mikäli näen siis", Naruto piti tauon katsoakseen Sasukea, ikään kuin varmistaakseen, että hän myös saa nähdä kuvat, kun ne on kehitetty. Sasuke vastusti kiusausta pyöräyttää taas silmiään. Sen sijaan hän nyökkäsi blondille, puoliksi hymyillen.

"Hankin siis sinulle Polaroid-kameran! Sitten näen kuvat heti!" Naruto sanoi, ilmiselvästi hyvin ylpeänä itsestään keksiessään jotain niin nerokasta. Sasuke hymyili ja päästipä vielä pienen naurahduksenkin karkaamaan huuliltaan. Ajatus Polaroid-kamerasta kuulosti mukavalta, mutta vielä paremmalta kuulosti se, että Naruto selvästikin aikoi olla hänen valokuvausmallinaan useamminkin. Tämä tuntui suorastaan suunnittelevan sitä.

"Mutta kuule Sasuke", Naruto aloitti taas puhumisen, tällä kertaa hieman valittavaan äänensävyyn. Sasuken huomio kiinnittyi heti edelleen paidattomaan poikaan. Hän löysi katseensa vaeltamasta Naruton kasvoista tämän lihaksikkaaseen rintakehään. Treenaus Jiraiyan kanssa oli selvästikin tuottanut tulosta ja sulattanut ylimääräiset rasvat pois vaaleahiuksisen pojan kehosta, kuitenkaan tekemättä hänestä älytöntä lihaskimppua. Sasuke ravisti ajatuksen pois mielestään ja käänsi katseensa väkisin toisen kasvoihin ja silmiin.

"Alkaa olla nälkä", Naruto sanoi ja samalla hetkellä hänen vatsansa yhtyi valituskuoroon. Hän naurahti nolona ja nosti toisen kätensä niskansa taakse. Sasuke hymyili ja pudisteli päätään. Hänen hiuksensa heiluivat hänen mustien silmiensä edessä, peittäen osittain näkökentän.

"Jospa sinä odotat täällä, niin minä käyn ostamassa hieman syötävää. Voidaan pitää se sinun kaipaamasi eväsretki", Sasuke ehdotti pilke silmäkulmassaan samalla, kun heilautti häiritsevät suortuvat pois kasvoiltaan. Naruton kasvot kirkastuivat ja hän hymyili oikein leveästi.

"Hieno idea, Sasuke! Hae meille ramenia!" poika sanoi innoissaan ja hypähti halaamaan Sasukea. Halaukseen joutunut poika jäykistyi täysin. Hän kyllä nautti oikein kovasti Naruton äkillisistä halauksista, mutta se oli silti jollain tapaa hämmentävää, eikä Sasuke pitänyt hämmennyksestä. Sitä paitsi Naruto olisi pitänyt outona, jos Sasuke vaikka vastaisi halaukseen. Se olisi hyvin epä-Sasukemaista. Ja mitä hyvänsä Sasuke halusikin tehdä, niin hän ei siltikään saanut tehdä sitä, mikäli se oli epä-Sasukemaista. Mikä oli sinänsä hyvin outo käsite, sillä loppujen lopuksi kaikki, mitä Sasuke teki, oli Sasukemaista, koska ei Sasuke voinut olla epä-Sasukemainen.

Mustahiuksinen poika ei enää Orochimaru-tapauksen jälkeen ollut työntänyt Narutoa pois tämän osoittaessa hellyyttä hänelle, mutta ei hän sen puoleen ollut vastannutkaan kovin usein. Pari kertaa kyllä, mutta ne olivat olleet erikoistapauksia. Nyt ei ollut mitään tekosyytä vastata halaukseen, joten Sasuke siis vain oli liikkumatta ja hengittämättäkin.

Naruto naurahti ja päästi lopulta toisen irti yhtä nopeasti kuin oli halauksen aloittanutkin. Sitten vaaleahiuksinen poika hyppi hakemaan paitansa maasta ja sitoi sen vyötäisilleen, kun ei jaksanut laittaa sitä ylleen. Sasuke puolestaan puhalsi pidättämänsä ilmat hitaasti ulos keuhkoistaan ja rentoutui.

"Hmm, minä odotan tässä näin. Mene nyt hakemaan sapuskaa ennen kuin kuolen nälkään!" Naruto sanoi ja kaatui selälleen pehmeälle ja tumman vihreälle nurmikolle makaamaan. Hän levitti kätensä ja jalkansa ja tuijotti taivasta katsellen, kuinka valkeat pilvenhattarat leijuskelivat iloisesti siellä täällä. Sasuke hymähti, pakkasi kameransa laukkuunsa ja käveli laukun kanssa Naruton luokse. Hän katseli hetken, kuinka heikko tuuli puhalsi Naruton hiukset ja maasta kasvavat heinät sekaisin keskenään.

"Vahdi tätä, tulen kohta", tummahiuksinen poika sanoi ja laski kameralaukkunsa varovasti maassa makaavan blondin viereen. Naruto vilkaisi laukkua ja sen jälkeen Sasukea, lopulta nyökäten. Mustahiuksinen poika nyökkäsi takaisin ja kääntyi sen jälkeen ympäri mennäkseen takaisin kylään.

Kävellessään hiekkatietä pitkin Sasuke teki toimintasuunnitelmaa. Nyt hän kertoisi Narutolle, tapahtui mitä tahansa. Aivan sama, vaikka Itachi tai Orochimaru hyppäisi kesken lauseen pusikosta ja suorastaan kerjäisi tapetuksi tulemista, Sasuke kertoisi silti asiansa loppuun ennen kuin kiinnittäisi tähän pienintäkään huomiota. Eikä myöskään väliä, vaikka puoli Konohaa tulisi heidän ympärilleen tanssimaan ripaskaa pinkeissä balettimekoissa ja verkkosukkahousuissa, sekään ei saisi nyt huomiota Sasukelta. Hän ei takuulla peräänny nyt missään nimessä!

Poika hymyili itsevarmasti ja asteli sisään melkoisen tyhjään Ichiraku Rameniin. Hän tilasi neljä annosta ramenia mukaan ja odotteli nyt tiskin luona annosten valmistumista. Hän vilkuili kadulle ramenravintolan ulkopuolella. Gai ja Lee kävelivät rinnatusten keskellä tietä ja puhelivat jotain keskenään hyvin vakavan näköisinä. Sasuke höristi korviaan ja kuunteli tarkasti.

"… Kankuroullakaan ei ole varmaan mitään sitä vastaan. Gaara pyysi jo aiemmin, mutta kuten muistatkin, olin juuri menossa parin kuukauden reissuun parin muun jouninin kanssa, joten en voinut silloin suostua. Mutta huomenna hän tulee käymään ja voimme puhua asian selväksi kerralla!" Lee julisti innoissaan.

"Juuri näin! Olen ylpeä sinusta Lee! Anna Päättäväisyytesi johtaa sinua näin Nuoruuden Keväässäsi ja asiat järjestyvät varmasti Parhaalla Mahdollisella tavalla! Teet onnelliseksi paitsi itsesi ja Gaaran, myös minut! Ja muista sitten kaikesta huolimatta entistä opettajaasi ja tule Konohaan katsomaan minua!" Gai mölysi kovaan ääneen, lopussa lähes toruvalla äänellä.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"…" Sasuke ei tahtonut kuulla enempää, vaikka oli ihan kohtalaisen hankalaa tukkia korvansa Konohan Kauniilta Vihreiltä Pedoilta, jotka nyt halasivat, itkien kovaan ääneen, keskellä katua. Toisaalta, kaikki muut ihmiset kävelivät vain ohitse niin kuin heitä ei olisikaan. Kukaan ei enää jaksanut välittää heidän… hieman kummallisista tavoistaan. Siihen oli jo totuttu. Kaikkeen sitä tottuikin, kun ei eroonkaan päässyt. Vaikka puheista päätellen Lee kyllä taisi olla lähdössä Sunaan. Jäädäkseen? Sasuke ainakin toivoi sitä, Lee oli hänestä aika sietämätön.

"Sasuke-san, ramenisi", Ayame sanoi, ojentaen pojalle tämän annokset. Tyttö hymyili iloisesti ja avasi kassakoneen valmiiksi laittaakseen maksun sinne.

"Kiitos", Sasuke sanoi ja ojensi rahat. Hetkeä myöhemmin Ichiraku Teuchi, paikan omistaja, huuteli tyttärensä luokseen, jolloin Ayame nyökkäsi vielä Sasukelle poistuessaan. Sasuke hymyili vinosti ennen kuin otti ruoka-annokset mukaansa ja lähti palaamaan Naruton luokse.

Hänen sydämensä hakkasi lujaa hänen rintaansa vasten. Ihan kohta… Mitenköhän Naruto reagoisi? Sasuke oli kyllä miettinyt kaikki reaktiot läpi valmiiksi, jotta osaisi varautua. Hän oli miettinyt, mitä suunnilleen tekisi, jos Naruto kertoisi tuntevansa samoin. Hän oli miettinyt myös toimintatapaansa siinä tapauksessa, että Naruto sanoisi, että ei missään nimessä tuntenut samoin. Kaikki vaihtoehdot tuosta mahdollisuudesta, eli muun muassa sen, mitä tekisi jos Naruto alkaisi vihata häntä, tai sen, että tämä antaisi asian olla ja jatkaisi edelleen ystävänä. Hitsi, mutta olisi se niin paljon kätevämpää, jos hän olisi itse Sasuken sijasta Shikamaru, tämä nimittäin varmastikin osaisi miettiä asiat valmiiksi paremmin.

Ennen kuin Sasuke huomasikaan, hän oli jo ohittanut Konohan porttia vartioivat Izumon ja Kotetsun ja näki Naruton jälleen edessään. Poika ei ollut hievahtanutkaan siitä, mihin oli Sasuken lähtiessä jäänyt.

"Hei, Naruto!" Mustahiuksinen poika ilmoitti läsnäolostaan. Naruto pomppasi istualleen ja käänsi kasvonsa tulijaan päin. Pojan kasvot loistivat ilosta hänen huomatessaan sekä Sasuken että ramenin.

"Jee! Ramenia!" Naruto huuteli ja heilutti käsiään saadakseen Sasuken tulemaan nopeammin hänen luokseen. Mainittu poika vain hymähti ja löntysti samaa vauhtia, kunnes lopulta oli Naruton luona. Hän istahti puoliksi tätä vastapäätä, puoliksi tämän vasemmalle puolelle.

"Aah! Itadakimasu!" Naruto lausahti, ennen kuin upotti syömäpuikkonsa ramen-annokseensa, tunkien sitten ison läjän nuudeleita suuhunsa. Sasuke vain nyökkäsi ja alkoi hiljaa syödä omaa annostaan. Hän odotti, että Naruto oli syönyt kaksi kolmesta annoksestaan ja itse oli syönyt omansa, ennen kuin vihdoin avasi suunsa puhuakseen.

"Naruto?" hän aloitti varmistaakseen, että sai pojan huomion. Naruto vilkaisi Sasukeen, nuudeli suupielestään roikkuen. Sasuken hengitystahti nopeutui hieman.

"Minulla olisi sinulle tärkeää kerrottavaa, joten toivon, että kuuntelet tarkasti", Mustatukkainen poika sanoi vakavalla äänellä. Naruto imaisi suupielessään roikkuneen nuudelin suuhunsa ja nielaisi. Sen jälkeen hän tarkasteli Sasukea kuin etsien jotain merkkejä siitä, mitä poika aikoisi nyt sanoa. Lopulta Naruto nyökkäsi ja hörppäsi rameninsa liemet yhdellä kulauksella.

Sasuke veti syvään henkeä ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Hän rauhoitti itseään parhaansa mukaan, ennen kuin taas katsoi Narutoa. Se siitä saavutetusta rauhallisuudesta.

"Tiedäthän sinä, että olet minulle tärkeä? Olet paras ystäväni. Olet aina ollut. Toisaalta, ennen sinua minulla ei edes ollut ystäviä, ainakaan hyviä ystäviä. Pienenä vietin aikaani vain perheeni kanssa, joten en ystävystynyt kenenkään kanssa ennen akatemian alkua. Enkä silloinkaan, koska… asiat eivät menneet kuten olisi pitänyt. Tiedät kyllä, olen kertonut sinulle aiemmin… ainakin pääseikat", Sasuke huomasi eksyvänsä sivuraiteille, ikäville sellaisille, joten hän piti pienen miettimistauon ja jatkoi sitten uudestaan.

"Sinä olit alusta asti erilainen. En myöntänyt sitä silloin pienenä, emmekä me olleet missään tekemisissä ennen genin-tiimimme alkua. Tai ainakaan emme olleet oikeasti tekemisissä, tosin ajatuksissani sinä olit jatkuvasti, monestakin syystä. Ensinnäkin siksi, että vaikutit samanlaiselta kuin minä. Ja toisekseen siksi, että vihasin sinua samasta syystä. Tiedät kyllä itsekin millainen suhde meillä oli, tietääkseni jaot sen kanssani", Sasuke piti uuden miettimistauon. Tai oikeastaan se oli Narutolle tarkoitettu sulatustauko. Tämän täytyi pysyä mukana, joten Sasuke ei saanut edetä liian nopeasti.

Naruto nyökkäili ja näytti mietteliäältä. Sasuke pystyi lukemaan tämän kasvoista lähes suoraan, mitä tämä ajatteli. Naruto mietti ilmeisesti, että mihin tämä tulee johtamaan. Hänellä ei selvästikään ollut aavistustakaan. Mustahiuksinen poika huokaisi syvään, ennen kuin jatkoi taas.

"Muistatkin meidän genin-tiimimme alkuvaiheet. Tulimme ja emme tulleet toimeen. Mutta siinä vaiheessa kuitenkin ystävystyimme. Sinusta tuli tärkeä minulle. Sinusta tuli nopeasti paras ystäväni, johtuen aluksi siitä, ettei minulla muita ystäviä käytännössä ollutkaan. Pian syy kuitenkin vaihtui, nimittäin siihen, että olit oikeastikin paras ystäväni, et vain siksi, ettei ollut muita", Sasuke hymyili lämpimästi ja laski oikean kätensä Naruton vasemmalle olkapäälle. Toinen poika katsoi ensin Sasukea ja sitten tämän kättä yllättyneenä, mutta hymyili sitten ilmiselvästi tyytyväisenä.

"Sitten oli Orochimaru-tapaus…" Sasuke sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Hänen kätensä Naruton olkapäällä värähti hiukan. Naruto kuitenkin laski oman oikean kätensä Sasuken käden päälle ja puristi sitä rohkaisevasti ja ymmärtäväisesti. Sasuken sydän jätti yhden lyönnin väliin.

"Se sai minut… ajattelemaan asioita tarkemmin. Olet varmaan parin viime vuoden ajan huomannutkin, kuinka meistä on tullut läheisempiä. Se johtuu siitä, että minä vihdoin tajusin ja myönsin, että olet minulle tärkein ihminen maailmassa. Mutta tiedätkös… noin vuosi sitten, silloin kun lähdin Jiraiyan kanssa reissullesi… sinä iltana minä tajusin, kuinka paljon sinä oikeasti minulle merkitset." Sasuken sydän löi varmasti ylinopeutta. Hänen oli hankala hengittää, kun kurkkua kuivasi ja sen lisäksi siellä tuntui olevan jonkin tukos. Myös hänen vatsansa tuntui kääntyvän ylösalaisin ja hän pelkäsi, antavansa ylen. Lisäksi hänen olkapäässään olevaa Orochimarun sinettiä alkoi polttaa hiukan, kuten kävi aina, kun hän jännitti paljon.

"Minä… minä… olen jo pitkän aikaa suunnitellut kertovani tämän sinulle, Naruto. Siitä lähtien, kun palasit. Oikeastaan aloin suunnittelemaan sitä jo silloin, kun lähdit, mutta olen yrittänyt aktiivisesti kertoa siitä lähtien, kun palasit. Sinä olet minulle erityisen tärkeä. Naruto, minä rakastan sinua, erillä tavalla kuin vain pahinta kilpailijaa, parasta ystävää tai tiimitoveria. Et myöskään ole minulle kuin veli. Sinä olet rakkaampi, olet henkilö, jonka kanssa tahtoisin jakaa loppuelämäni. Minun erityinen henkilöni, kaikista rakkain." Vihdoin hän sai sen kakaistua ulos, kaikkien näiden piinaavien kuukausien jälkeen. Hän tunsi sydämensä keventyvän huomattavasti, kun hän vihdoin sai sen sanottua.

Naruto oli selvästikin kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Tämän käsi valui Sasuken käden päältä alas ja tippui velttona pojan omaan syliin. Blondin leuka oli loksahtanut auki ja silmät näyttivät pullistuvan ulos päästä. Sasuke katsoi tarkasti tämän silmiin ja näki siellä vain sekavaa myllerrystä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä Naruton päässä nyt liikkui. Hän kuitenkin oli suunnitellut valmiiksi, mitä tekisi seuraavaksi.

"Naruto, en pakota sinua mihinkään, en pyydä sinulta mitään, enkä odota sinulta mitään nyt. Tahdon, että mietit sanomaani kaikessa rauhassa, ilman mitään kiirettä tai paineita. Saat miettiä asiaa ihan niin kauan kuin tahdot, ja minä olen tyytyväinen mihin hyvänsä päätökseen päädytkin. Jos tahdot olla vain ystäväni, niin se käy ihan hyvin, en vaivaa sinua tällä asialla enää. Jos taas et tahdo enää olla tekemisissä kanssani, niin sille en mahda mitään, enkä syytä sinua tai yritä tuppautua väkisin seuraasi. Jos taas päädyt toisenlaiseen ratkaisuun… no, se nähdään sitten", oikeasti Sasuke ei ollut niin varma kaikesta sanomastaan. Jos Naruto alkaisi vihata häntä, niin hän ei yhtään tietäisi, mitä tekisi. Mutta se oli sen ajan murhe.

"Katsotaan myös, mitä teemme tiimitapaamisissamme. Voimme leikkiä, että mitään ei ole tapahtunut, tai voimme leikkiä, että emme näe toisiamme. Ihan miltä sinusta tuntuu. Myös tämän miettimisaikasi aikana voimme olla miten tahdot. Voimme olla ystäviä kuten ennenkin, tai sitten voimme pitää etäisyyttä. Mieti asiaa rauhassa ja päätä, miten toimimme", Sasuke nousi ylös, otti kameralaukkunsa ja laittoi sen olalleen. Sitten hän ojensi kätensä Narutolle, joka vaistomaisesti tarttui siihen. Hän auttoi pöllämystyneen pojan ylös ja laski sitten heti irti tämän kädestä.

"Mennään takaisin kylään, niin sinä voit mennä kotiisi miettimään asiaa rauhassa. Minut löydät kotoani, en ole suunnitellut tänään lähteväni mihinkään. Tule puhumaan ihan milloin vain, Naruto", Sasuke sanoi ja lähti kävelemään Konohagakureen päin. Hän kääntyi katsomaan toiseen poikaan päin ja näki tämän seuraavan häntä, katse mietteliäästi ja ehkä hieman vaivautuneesti maahan luotuna.


	6. Pahaa teetä ja vedonlyönti

**Complicated**

Sasuke saattoi hyvin pöllämystyneen ja hämmentyneen Naruton tämän kotiovelle.

"Naruto, mieti rauhassa kaikkea sanomaani. Hei hei", mustahiuksinen poika sanoi ja heilautti kättään hyvästiksi, hymyillen hitusen. Naruto vaistomaisesti nosti omaa kättään ja heilautti sitä yhdesti, ennen kuin se tipahti takaisin alas.

Vaaleahiuksinen poika katsoi, kun toinen käveli tietä pitkin omaa kotiaan kohti. Aika tuntui suorastaan pysähtyneen. Kaikki oli niin järjetöntä, ettei Naruton aivot sitä ainakaan pystyneet käsittelemään. Hän katseli poistuvan Uchihan selkää niin kauan kuin silmä sen erotti. Niin mitä Sasuke oli hänelle juuri kertonut? Että rakastaa häntä? Niinkö? Oikeastiko? Tuo sama Sasukeko, joka juuri kääntyi risteyksestä vasemmalle niin, että kameralaukku heilahti hieman ja iskeytyi takaisin tämän lantiota vasten? Ei voinut olla.

Naruto pudisteli hämmentyneenä päätään ja käänsi vihdoin katseensa oveensa. Hänen pitäisi maalata se, vanha maali nimittäin ropisi iloisesti irti hänen tunkiessaan avaimen sille tarkoitettuun reikään. Lukko naksahti ja ovi aukesi, päästäen ulos tympeän pölyistä ja tunkkaista huoneilmaa. Naruton pitäisi myös vaikka vaihteen vuoksi siivota kämppänsä. Villakoirat alkoivat olla jo niin isoja, että niistä pystyisi kokoamaan tarpeeksi täytettä patjaan. Kahdenhengen patjaan. Hitto, hän voisi perustaa vaikka patjatehtaan!

Myös tyhjiä purkkiramen purkkeja oli joka puolella, roskis kun oli tullut täyteen jo aikaa sitten, eikä Naruto ollut jaksanut tyhjentää sitä. Narutoa silmäili kämppäänsä, joka oli niin sekaisin ja sotkuinen, että hän aina välillä ihmetteli, miten edes pystyi elämään siellä. Nyt oli taas sellainen hetki.

Jokin naksahti, sillä Narutolle tuli juuri nyt mielihalu alkaa siivoamaan. Saattoihan se tietenkin johtua myös siitä, että jos hän tekisi jotain, niin hänen ei tarvitsisi ajatella mitään. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis käsittelemään asiaa, jonka Sasuke oli kertonut. Hänen aivonsa eivät vielä olleet rekisteröineet asiaa, joten hän ei ollut vielä täysin käsittänyt sitä. Hän tarvitsisi aikaa sulatella, ennen kuin hän voisi oikeasti miettiä. Niinpä hän veti syvään henkeä ja… katui sitä samalla hetkellä, koska sai aimo annoksen pölyä keuhkoihinsa ja alkoi yskiä kovasti.

Toivuttuaan yskänpuuskastaan hän alkoi hommiin. Hän kaivoi sekosotkun keskeltä vanhoja kauppapusseja, joita uusiokäyttäisi nyt roskapusseina. Hän noukki lattialta joka ikisen ramenpurkin, käytetyn nenäliinan, tyhjän vessapaperirullan, rutatun suttupaperin, kellastuneen lehden, käytetyn kirjekuoren ja vanhan mainoksen, jotka tunki pusseihin. Hän kävi myös läpi jääkaappinsa sisällön, josta osa oli hyvinkin käyttökelvotonta ja oli jo korkea aika heittää pois. Tämän tehtyään hän katseli aikaansaannostaan: kuusi pussillista roskaa. Miten se kaikki edes mahtui hänen taloonsa? Naruto pudisteli päätään ja teki käsillään tuttuakin tutumman sinetin.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" hän huudahti ja hänen vierelleen ilmestyi kaksi kloonia. Kaikki kolme Narutoa otti kaksi roskapussia ja lähti kiikuttamaan niitä kadun päässä olevaan jäteastiaan. Sen tehtyään Naruto klooneineen palasi kotiinsa ja aloitti muun siivoamisen. Yksi Naruto keräsi likaiset vaatteet ja vuodevaatteet pusseihin ja lähti kiikuttamaan niitä pesulaan. Toinen otti imurin ja alkoi hankkiutua eroon villakoira-armeijasta. Kolmas keräsi lattialle jääneet kunait, shurikenit, puntit, kirjat ja kaiken muun ja tunki ne takaisin kaappeihin ja laatikoihin… jotka olivat sellaisessa epäjärjestyksessä, että romauttivat kaiken sisältönsä takaisin lattialle ja Naruton päälle.

"Hei! Minä tässä yritän imuroida ja sinä ääliö vain sotket lisää! Yritä olla hyödyksi sen sijaan, että aiheutat katastrofeja!" imuroiva Naruto mölysi imurin hurinan yli toiselle.

"Ei ole minun vikani, että sinun kaappisi on niin epäjärjestyksessä, että päättää sylkeä kaikki romusi päälleni!" huusi toinen Naruto takaisin ja heitti tyhjän limutölkin toisen takaraivoon.

Kolmas Naruto astui silloin sisään taloon. Kaksi muuta käänsivät katseensa tähän.

"Hei, mistä tuo limutölkki ilmestyi? Eikö me viety jo roskat?" vasta taloon tullut Naruto kysyi. Kaksi muuta käänsi katseensa limutölkkiin, sen jälkeen toisiinsa ja sen jälkeen romukasaan, jonka keskellä toinen heistä istui.

"Joo-o, mutta jollakulla ei käynyt mielessä katsoa kaappeihin roskien varalta", romukasassa istuva Naruto sanoi ja katsoi toisia syyttävästi. Kaksi muuta Narutoa huokaisivat syvään.

"No, jos sinä nyt teet sen siinä samalla, kun niissä romuissa kylvet", imuroiva Naruto sanoi ja alkoi jatkaa tehtäväänsä. Toinen Naruto taas meni siivouskomeroon ja haki pölyhuiskan, jolla alkoi pyyhkiä hyllyjä, lamppuja ja ikkunanlautoja. Kolmas Naruto huokaisi syvään ja alkoi käydä romukasaansa läpi, erotellen roskat tavaroista.

Iltaan mennessä Naruto oli saanut koko talonsa siivottua perin pohjin ja oli nyt vallan tyytyväinen itseensä. Olipahan sekin nyt alta pois, eikä hänen tarvitsisi nyt pitkään aikaan siivota uudestaan. Lisäksi hän oli liian väsynyt ajattelemaan mitään. Naruto virnisti ja työnsi ajatukset taas pois mielestään ja keskittyi seuraavaan asiaan: ruokaa!

"Heh, nyt Iruka-sensein ainakin pitää tarjota minulle ramenia, koska siivosin oman talonikin näin ahkerasti. Olen ansainnut sen ehdottomasti!" hän hykerteli ja lähti uudella tarmolla pomppimaan kohti Irukan taloa.

Hän sai kuin saikin entisen opettajansa tarjoamaan hänelle ruokaa hänen lempiravintolassaan. Muutaman kipollisen jälkeen hän hyvästeli ruskeahiuksisen miehen ja toivotti tälle hyvät yöt lähtiessään puhtaaseen kotiinsa koisimaan. Hän ehtisi miettiä asioita huomennakin.

ooooo

Sasuke makasi sängyssään ja tuijotteli kattoa. Hän oli koko päivän pysynyt kotona sekä Naruton varalta että myös sen vuoksi, että sai miettiä rauhassa. Mitäköhän Naruto nyt ajatteli? Olikohan tämä vihainen Sasukelle? Mitä tapahtuisi huomenna? Olikohan sittenkään ollut viisasta kertoa Narutolle nyt? Olisiko pitänyt odottaa vielä? Vai olisiko pitänyt vain antaa selviä vihjeitä, muttei sanoa varsinaisesti mitään? Ajatukset olivat pörränneet hänen päässään koko päivän kuin vihainen ampiaisparvi. Hän ei ollut saanut mitään aikaiseksi, ei ollut saanut ajatuksiinsa mitään tolkkua, eikä myöskään vastausta yhteenkään kysymykseen. Lopulta hän oli luovuttanut ja päästänyt aivonsa lomalle ja vain tuijottanut tiiviisti kattoa. Hänen päässään soi jokin kappale, jonka nimeä hän ei saanut päähänsä, mutta hän keskitti silti kaikki ajatuksensa siihen, jotta hän ei ajattelisi tämän hetken ongelmaansa. Se toimi aika hyvin, etenkin kun hän huomasi osaavansa kappaleen sanatkin.

"Hmm-mm-dii-dii-daa-di-dii-mm…", hän hymisi kappaleen melodiaa ääneen ja sulki silmänsä. Sitä hänen ei olisi kannattanut tehdä, nimittäin hänen silmäluomiinsa oli selvästikin tatuoitu Naruton kuva, koska aina kun hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki blondin kasvot. Siniset silmät, hymyilevä suu, poskissa viiksiä muistuttavat kuviot… miksihän ne olivat siinä? Yleensä kaikilla kasvoissa olevilla merkeillä oli jokin merkitys. Kiban poskissa olevat punaiset kuviot olivat Inuzuka-klaanin tunnusmerkki, myös Choujin poskien spiraalit olivat osa Akimichi-klaania, Iruka-sensein nenän ylitse menevä viiva oli arpi, samoin Kakashin sharingan-silmän ylitse menevä… kaikilla oli jokin syy. Ne olivat joko klaaneihin liittyviä, arpia tai sitten tahallisia koristuksia, joilla niilläkin oli usein merkitystä. Naruton "viikset" olivat olleet siinä aina… niillä siis täytyi olla jokin merkitys.

Sasuke rypisti otsaansa muistellessaan jotain niihin liittyen. Eivätkös ne olleet erilaiset silloin, kun Naruto suuttui ja alkoi käyttää sitä outoa chakraansa? Nehän olivat silloin vielä näkyvämmät ja muistuttivat vieläkin enemmän viiksiä. Lisäksi Narutolle kasvoi petomaiset kynnet ja hampaat… ja tämä alkoi käyttäytyäkin hyvin petomaisesti. Kiban taistelutyyli on vähän samankaltainen… Onkohan se jokin Naruton kekkei genkai? Tämähän on orpo, mutta se ei tarkoita, ettei Naruto voisi olla jostain suvusta, jota Sasuke ei vain tunne. Hänen pitäisi kysyä sitä joskus…

Heihei, ajatukset olivat taas Narutossa! Sasuken ei pitänyt ajatella juuri sitä tiettyä vaaleahiuksista poikaa! Sasuke avasi silmänsä ja hypähti ärtyneenä ylös vuoteeltaan. Eikö hänellä ollut sen vertaa itsekuria, että saisi pidettyä ajatuksensa poissa tietyistä asioista? Sasuke mutisi itsekseen vihaisesti ja suuntasi keittiöönsä. Hän avasi jääkaapin ja otti sieltä voileipäainekset esiin. Hän laittoi teeveden kiehumaan ja mulkaisi sen jälkeen seinällä roikkuvaa kelloa. Puoli kymmenen. Sentään oli kohta päivä pulkassa. Huomenna olisi uusi päivä ja asiat toivottavasti selvempiä.

Sasuke avasi kuiva-ainekaapin ja otti sieltä leipäpussin ja teepaketin. Hän heitti leivät pöydälle muiden ruokien luokse ja silmäili sitten teepussivalikoimaansa. Vain neljä pussia jäljellä. Hänen pitäisi käydä ostamassa lisää ennen kuin loppuu. Eikä hänellä sitä paitsi näyttänyt olevan jäljellä enää muuta kuin sitrushedelmiltä maistuvaa teetä. Ne jäivät aina viimeiseksi hänen lajitelmapakkauksistaan. Hän inhosi sitrushedelmiltä maistuvaa teetä! Mustahiuksinen poika mulkaisi teepusseja vihaisesti ennen kuin otti yhden niistä ja tunki loput takaisin pakettiin ja paketin takaisin kaappiin. Hän haki vielä lautasen, teekupin ja lusikan ja sen jälkeen istahti pöytään valmistelemaan leipiään.

Juotuaan pahanmakuisen teensä ja syötyään leipänsä, hän marssi takaisin huoneeseensa. Huomenna on uusi päivä…

ooooo

Aamulla Sasuke heräsi herätyskellonsa ärsyttävään pirinään. Hän läimäisi kätensä kellon päälle ja painoi alas napin, joka sai vekottimen lopettamaan mekkalansa. Hyvä. Mustahiuksinen poika työnsi peittonsa syrjään ja nousi istualleen, venytellen raukeasti. Hänen näkemänsä uni haihtui pikku hiljaa kokonaan takaisin hänen mielensä perukoille, eikä Sasuke enää hetken päästä muistanut siitä mitään. Sekin oli hyvä asia, unet olivat pääasiassa vain rasittavia, koska ne olivat joko täysin järjettömiä tai sitten muuten vain häiritseviä.

Sasuke nousi ylös vuoteeltaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti kylpyhuonettaan. Pikaisen suihkun jälkeen pelkkään pyyhkeeseen pukeutunut poika valui keittiön puolelle syömään aamiaista. Hän kirosi jälleen sitrushedelmiltä maistuvaa teetään, mutta joi sen taas kaikesta huolimatta. Tänään hän kävisi ostamassa uuden lajitelmapakkauksen heti, kun pääsisi vapaalle. Ja sitten, kun hän vihdoin pääsisi kotiinsa, hän joisi heti kupillisen ihanaa vaniljan makuista teetä. Hän oli sen kyllä ansainnut.

Sasuke hymyili ajatukselle ja oli heti huomattavasti paremmalla tuulella. Hän keräsi ruokatarvikkeensa takaisin jääkaappiin ja laittoi astiansa tiskiin… jossa oli edellisen päivänkin astiat vielä tiskaamatta. Hänen pitäisi hoitaa asia tänään. Uchiha tuhahti ja lähti takaisin makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän puki ylleen tummansiniset shortsit ja tummanvihreän korkeakauluksisen paidan. Hän katseli sideharsokääröjään hetken, mutta päätti tänään olla laittamatta käsiinsä mitään. Ehkä heille ei olisi mitään kovin vaativia tehtäviä. Aselaukkunsa hän silti kiinnitti jalkaansa ennen kuin lähti ulos talostaan ja kohti Tiimi Seitsemän tapaamispaikkaa.

Kello oli viittä vaille kymmenen, kun hän oli paikalla. Muita ei tietenkään näkynyt vielä. Hänellä olisi noin viisi minuuttia aikaa panikoida itsekseen Naruton tapaamista. Sasuken sydän nousi kurkkuun ja jäi sinne inhottavasti jumiin jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Hän alkoi huomaamattaan kävellä levottomasti ympyrää sillalla, jolla tiimi tapaisi.

Viiden pitkän ja tuskallisen minuutin kulutta Sakura juoksi iloisesti vilkuttaen paikalle.

"Sasuke-kun! Huomenta!" pinkkipäinen tyttö huuteli ja hymyili aurinkoisesti pojalle, joka nyt pysähtyi ja mulkaisi tyttöä. Sasuke murahti jotain tervehdyksen tapaista ja kääntyi sitten nojaamaan kaiteeseen ja tuijottelemaan veteen. Sakura hypähti sillan kaiteelle istumaan ihan Sasuken vierelle.

"Kauankohan Kakashi-sensei aikoo tänään myöhästyä? Kun senhän me nyt tiedämme, ettei hän ajoissa voi olla. Minä olen vähän miettinyt, että miksi edes vaivaudumme tänne ajoissa, kun kerran tiedämme, että hän tulee myöhässä. Voisi ihan hyvin nukkua pidempään ja tulla tunti sovitun ajan jälkeen, ei hän saisi tietää", Sakura höpötti Sasukelle, joka kuunteli vain puolella korvalla, jos silläkään.

"Heeeiii Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruton kirkas ja kova ääni raikui sillalle. Mainitut henkilöt käänsivät katseensa heitä lähestyvään blondiin, joka ei ollut kuin seitsemän minuuttia myöhässä. Sakura tervehti iloisesti tiimikumppaniaan ja Sasuke vain tuijotti ällistyneenä. Naruto oli… niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

"Hei Naruto…" Sasuke tervehti tavalliseen tapaansa tyynesti ja melkein, muttei ihan ystävällisellä äänellä. Naruto hymyili leveästi molemmille ja sen jälkeen lysähti sillalle istumaan.

"Kakashi-sensei on kuitenkin myöhässä, joten sama kai se on ottaa rennosti, eikös vaan?" Naruto pikemminkin totesi kuin kysyi ja nosti kätensä niskansa taakse. Sakura vain naurahti ja alkoi sen jälkeen selittää turhanpäiväisiä juttujaan Narutolle. Sasuke hymähti ja jatkoi kaiteeseen nojailua. Naruto oli siis valinnut tämän taktiikan, selvä.

He odottivat opettajaansa kokonaisen tunnin, eikä häntä kuulunut. No, ketään ei ihmetyttänyt vähääkään. Sasuke tarkkaili Narutoa kuin haukka koko ajan. Tämä oli tosiaan aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Sasuke alkoi jo pikku hiljaa epäillä, että koko juttu olikin ollut unta, Naruto käyttäytyi niin luontevasti. Naruton käytös nakersi Sasukea sisältä päin kokoajan enemmän ja enemmän. Lopulta hän ei enää kestänyt, vaan päätti tehdä asialle jotain.

"Hei Naruto, Sakura", hän sanoi ja käveli istuvan Naruton luokse. Kaksi muuta katsoivat Sasukea yllättyneenä, ei tämä yleensä keskusteluihin osallistunut ainakaan tässä vaiheessa. Naruto katsoi poikaa kysyvästi ja odotti, että tämä sanoisi asiansa. Sasuke kaivoi taskuaan ja veti lompakkonsa esiin. Hän tonki sieltä kaksi tuhannen jenin seteliä ja näytti niitä kahdelle muulle.

"Kaksi tonnia vetoa, että Kakashi ilmestyy paikalle puolen tunnin sisässä", hän sanoi ja laski rahat sillalle Naruton eteen. Mainittu poika ja pinkkipäinen tyttö katsoivat ensin rahoja ja sitten Sasukea puulla päähän lyötyinä. Käytös oli hyvin epä-Sasukemaista. Toivuttuaan järkytyksestä alkoi Narutokin kaivaa taskuaan.

"Kaksi tonnia ja Kakashi-sensei tulee vasta tunnin päästä!" poika sanoi ja iski rahansa Sasuken seteleiden päälle, virnuillen leveästi kettumaista virnistystään. Sasuke katsoi rahoja ja sen jälkeen Narutoa. He katsoivat toisiaan pitkän aikaa silmiin. Sasuke näki jotain epätavallista Naruton silmissä. Jotain, mitä siellä ei ollut ennen eilistä ollut. Suunnitelma oli toiminut, nyt hän tiesi.

"Kaksi tonnia, Kakashi-sensei tulee puolen tunnin jälkeen, mutta ennen kuin tunti on kulunut", Sakura sanoi iloisesti, lisäten omat setelinsä pinoon. Kaikki kolme katsoivat toisiaan, eikä Sasukekaan voinut pidätellä virnistystä. Odottaminen olisi nyt paljon mielenkiintoisempaa.

Kului puoli tuntia, eikä Kakashia kuulunut. Sasuke siis hävisi vetonsa. Se oli kuitenkin kahden tuhannen jenin arvoista, nimittäin tietää, että eilinen oli oikeasti tapahtunut, Naruto tiesi ja ilmeisesti mietti asiaa. Sasuken ei tarvitsisi nyt siis kuin odottaa, että Naruto mietti. Hän hymyili hieman, kun kello tikitti, eikä Kakashia kuulunut. Sakura hävisi myös. Naruto siis voittaisi, mikäli opettaja ilmaantuisi kohta. Jos ei, niin pitäisi uusia veto.

"Yo", kuuluikin jo kohta Kakashin ääni tämän tullessa paikalle.

"JES!" Naruto huusi, nappasi rahat ja alkoi loikkia iloisesti ympäri siltaa, hypäten sen jälkeen halaamaan hopeahiuksista shinobia.

"Sensei, kerrankin sinun myöhästymisestäsi oli hyötyä! Onneksi tulit vasta nyt!" Naruto meuhkasi ja rutisti nyt hyvin hämmentynyttä miestä.

"… selittäisikö joku?" Kakashi kysyi käheästi, mutta sai selityksekseen vain hillitsemätöntä naurua kaikilta kolmelta muulta paikalla olevalta.

* * *

**A/N:** Jenin arvo on tällä hetkellä 1 € = ¥146.399 eli kun nuo löivät kaksi tonnia vetoa, niin se on euroissa sama kuin 13, 65 euroa.


	7. Tarkoititko sitä todella?

**Complicated**

Seuraavanakin päivänä Naruto käyttäytyi niin kuin mikään ei olisi muuttunut. Ja sitä seuraavana. Vasta sen jälkeisenä päivänä Sasuke huomasi, että jokin Narutossa kuitenkin mätti. Hän ei vain saanut otetta siihen, että mikä se tarkalleen ottaen oli.

Sasuke tarkkaili blondia erityisen tarkasti heidän treenauksensa ajan. Naruto kiisteli Kakashin kanssa, ruinasi Sakuraa treenaamaan kunaiden heittelyä hänen kanssaan ja tytön kieltäydyttyä teki itsestään lukemattoman määrän klooneja, juoksi karkuun ja jäi kiinni alta aikayksikön Kakashin päättäessä, että nyt riitti.

"Emmekö me voisi treenata jotain järkevää vaihteeksi? Kyllä me jo osataan tarpeeksi hyvin nämä jutut, opeta uusi jutsu, Kakashi-senseeeiiiii!" Naruto ruinasi ja loikki opettajansa ympärillä. Hopeahiuksinen shinobi ei kuitenkaan nostanut katsettaan rakkaasta Icha Icha Violencestaan. Sasuke pani merkille, että hänen opettajansa oli näköjään saanut taas vaihteeksi ensimmäisen osan luettua ja siirtynyt toiseen. Jiraiyan pitäisi todellakin kirjoittaa jo uusi osa, oli jo ties kuinka mones kerta, kun heidän opettajansa luki noita samoja vanhoja. Osasi varmaan jo takaperin ulkoa…

"Naruto, jos tahdot oppia jotain uutta, niin opettele meditoimaan hiljaa", Kakashi mutisi ja tökkäsi oranssiin pukeutuneen pojan kauemmas itsestään. Naruto oli kaatua maahan, mutta sai tasapainonsa ajoissa hallintaan.

"…en minä tahdo meditoida, tahdon tehdä jotain…" tämä mutisi hiljaa ja katse maassa. Siinä! Siinä oli se jokin, mikä mätti, Sasuke huomasi. Naruto ei yleensäkään pysynyt paikallaan, mutta lähipäivinä tämä ei kirjaimellisesti ollut ollut aloillaan sekuntia kauempaa. Aina poika teki jotain, mitä tahansa. Jos hän meni ramenille, täytyi olla juttuseuraa. Jos hän harjoitteli, täytyi harjoituksissa olla kokoajan jotain tekeillä. Jos hänellä oli vapaa-aikaa... Sasuke kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti, milloin oli viimeksi nähnyt Naruton toimittelevan tyhjää. Ei ainakaan parin viime päivän aikana. Naruto oli aina harjoittelemassa kovasti, tai sitten jonkun ystävänsä seurassa, tai… Naruto oli vasta siivonnut kämppänsä. Itse asiassa hän taisi siivota sen joka päivä. Miten Sasuke ei ollut huomannut moista epä-Narutomaisuutta?

Naruto selvästikin ajoi tekemisillään jotain takaa. Mutta mitä? Sasuken kulmat kurtistuivat vieläkin enemmän hänen pohtiessaan tarkasti. Naruto oli kokoajan tekemässä jotain… harjoitteli ja siivosi ja touhusi itsensä läkähdyksiin asti… hän ei varmaan muuta ehtinyt edes ajatella kuin… ahaa! Siinä se! Sasuken kurtistus oikeni hetkessä hänen saadessa palaset yhteen. Naruto kokoajan puuhasteli jotain saadakseen ajatuksensa pysymään poissa tietyistä asioista. Sasuke tiesi vallan hyvin mistä. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tietää. Naruto ei ollut pohdiskelijatyyppiä, joten oliko se muka niin ihmekään, että tämä yritti miettiä mahdollisimman vähän?

Sasuke itse oli asian valjetessa hänelle käyttänyt mahdollisimman paljon aikaa pohtimiseen. Naruto taas teki päinvastoin. Jos tämä siirsi asian miettimistä kokoajan, niin kauankohan tällä mahtaisi kestää ennen kuin tämä edes sisäistäisi asiaa, saati sitten pohtisi jotain tarkemmin? Kuinka kauan tämä pystyisi välttämään aihetta? Sasuke tunsi ohimoaan jomottavan, hän oli saamassa päänsärkyä aiheesta. Hänen ei pitäisi yrittääkään ymmärtää Naruton aivoituksia tämän asian suhteen. Hänen pitäisi vain odottaa ja luottaa…

Sasuke toi huomionsa takaisin ympärillään olevaan maailmaan. Hän katseli, kuinka Kakashi vilkuili kirjansa ylitse Narutoa hieman hämmästyneen näköisenä. Myös Sakura tuijotti vaaleahiuksista poikaa. Tämän äänensävy oli kyllä kavaltanut ilmiselvästi paljon muillekin.

"… Naruto, haluaisitko ottaa harjoitusmatsin kanssani?" Sakura kysyi tunnustelevalla äänensävyllä. Sasuke vilkuili salassa muita tiimiläisiään ja katsoi, miten tilanne kehittyi. Naruto nosti katseensa maasta ja vilkaisi sitten Sakuraa kasvot ilosta loistaen.

"Joo! Harjoitellaan! Tule Sakura-chan, täällä on tilaa harjoitella! Mene pois tieltä, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto intoili ja pomppi opettajansa suuntaan, koska tämän takana oli runsaasti tilaa. Sakuran kasvoilla kävi ensin hämmästynyt ilme ja sen jälkeen hänen huulensa kääntyivät hymyyn. Kakashi väisti Naruton tieltä ja siirtyi nojailemaan lähellä olevaa puuta vasten, kirja taas kasvojensa eteen kohotettuna. Sasuke näki opettajansa vilkaisevan vielä kerran kirjansa ylitse kahta oppilastaan ja sen jälkeen kääntyvän Sasuken puoleen. Hopeahiuksinen shinobi viittoili kolmannen oppilaansa luokseen.

"Sasuke… onko sinulla jotain, mitä tahtoisit kertoa minulle?" Kakashi kysyi, tutkaillen mustahiuksisen pojan kasvoja. Sasuke piti ilmeensä peruslukemilla ja vilkaisi kahta nyt keskenään harjoittelevaa tiimikumppaniaan pelatakseen aikaa. Mitähän Kakashi tarkalleen ottaen kysymyksellään tarkoitti? Aavistiko tämä jotain? Vai olikohan kyse vain Naruton käytöksestä?

"… Narutolla ei ole mitään ongelmia. Hänellä on vain hieman mietittävää, jota hän mieluummin välttelee", Sasuke vastasi, päätyen kompromissiin. Joka sana oli totta, niistä voisi päätellä yhtä sun toista, mutta ne eivät siltikään kavaltaisi mitään. Kakashi tutki edelleen tarkasti Sasukea, mutta hymyili sitten ja käänsi katseensa kirjaansa.

"Se on hyvä. Huolehdi hänestä, Sasuke", Kakashi vastasi ja syventyi sitten kokonaan kirjansa lukemiseen. Sasuken sydän jätti lyönnin väliin. Joko opettaja aavisti jotain, tai sitten Sasuke vain kuvitteli itse kaiken. Tai siis, noista kahdesta lauseesta pystyi päättelemään vaikka mitä, muttei siltikään mitään. Hitto, tämä hakkasi hänet hänen omassa pelissään.

Sasuke vilkaisi opettajaansa vielä kerran ja keskittyi sitten katsomaan Sakuran ja Naruton ottelua.

ooooo

Kului viikko. Se kului erittäin hitaasti Sasuken näkökulmasta. Naruton käytös oli edelleen samanlaista, vaikka ehkä jotain pientä muutosta näkyi. Välillä Naruto pysähtyi tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen. Nämä tilanteet olivat yleensä ohi nopeasti ja välillä Sasuke jopa mietti, oliko mitään edes tapahtunut. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, ettei kuvitellut.

Tänään olivat kuitenkin asiat pielessä. Kolme ihmistä seisoi sillalla ja odotti tiiminsä neljättä jäsentä saapuvaksi. Nämä kolme henkilöä olivat Sasuke, Sakura ja Kakashi. Narutoa ei näkynyt, eikä kuulunut. Kello lähestyi yhtätoista ja Kakashi oli saapunut vartti sitten. Ketään ei kiinnostanut, että hopeahiuksinen shinobi oli ollut kaksi ja puoli tuntia myöhässä. Ei, kolmikkoa huolestutti, että Narutoa ei kuulunut. Tavallisesti tämä oli myöhässä kymmenisen minuuttia, enintään tunnin jos nukkui pommiin. Koskaan ei Naruto ollut ollut kolmea tuntia myöhässä. Se oli liikaa Sasukelle.

"Menen hakemaan hänet", mustahiuksinen poika ilmoitti ja lähti matkaamaan kohti Naruton kotia. Sasuken sydän tykytti nopeaa. Entä jos Narutolle oli sattunut jotain? Hän nopeutti askellustaan ja huomasi kohta juoksevansa. Hän oli piakkoin Naruton vastamaalatun oven luona.

"Naruto, oletko siellä?" Sasuke huusi ja koputti oveen. Ei vastausta. Sasuke huusi uudestaan jo hieman hätääntyneenä.

"Mene pois, en tule harjoituksiin tai mihinkään muuhunkaan", kuului hetken päästä vastaus sisältä talosta. Äänestä päätellen Naruto seisoi suoraan oven takana.

"…Onko kaikki hyvin, Naruto?" Sasuke kysyi helpottuneena, mutta silti lievästi huolissaan. Hän nojautui ovea vasten kuullakseen Naruton puheen paremmin.

"…tarkoitatko sitä todella? … ettet vain… pelleile kanssani? … et naura minulle jos… entä jos sitten…" kuului minimaalista muminaa oven takaa. Naruto ei puhunut Sasukelle, vaan vaikutti mutisevan itsekseen. Sasuke ei saanut kaikista sanoista selvää ja painautui enemmän ovea vasten.

"Olen kunnossa, ei mitään hätää, kaikki on hyvin! Mene kertomaan senseille ja Sakura-chanille, että en tule", Naruto yhtäkkiä sanoi, korottaen ääntään huomattavasti. Kuului lukon naksahdus ja ovi alkoi työntyä auki. Nopeasti Sasuke hypähti kauemmas.

Naruto kurkisti oven raosta silmät suurina. Hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät juuri silmiä lukuun ottamatta. Sasuke näki monenmoisia tunteita toisen sinisistä silmistä. Naruto oli peloissaan, hämmentynyt, huolissaan, mietteliäs, toiveikas, ahdistunut… lähes kaikki tuntemukset, jotka Sasuke pystyi nimeämään, löytyivät Naruton silmistä sillä hetkellä. Ne olivat oikea sekasotku, johon upposi kaulaansa myöten jo pelkästään katsellessa. Sasukesta tuntui, että hänen omakin sielunsa repeäisi riekaleiksi hänen tuijottaessa suoraan noihin silmiin. Hänen pitäisi kääntää katseensa pois, jotta pystyisi säilyttämään minuutensa ja itsensä herruuden. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt. Itachin Mangekyo Sharingan oli pelkkää pikkulasten leikkiä tähän verrattuna. Naruton silmistä heijastuvat tuskan eri tuntemukset viilsivät Sasukea paljon enemmän kuin Itachi pystyisi hänelle ikinä tuskaa sharinganillaan aiheuttamaan.

Kaikki Naruton silmistä tulevat tuntemukset eivät olleet negatiivisia. Siellä oli myös iloa, onnea, ystävyyttä, turvallisuuden tunnetta ja lämpöä. Mutta kaikki nuo tunteet oli rinnastettu jollain muulla, jota Sasuke ei pystynyt määrittämään. Ne olivat siellä, mutta niiden olemus oli häilyvä ja epävarma. Naruto ei selvästikään tiennyt, mitä tekisi tunteilleen, joten hän päästi kaikki yhtä aikaa valloilleen. Sasuke ei myöskään tiennyt, mitä tekisi sille kaikelle, mitä hänen niskaansa ihan yhtäkkiä tiputettiin. Hän ei tiennyt miten pitäisi reagoida. Naruto kuitenkin odotti jonkinlaista reaktiota, senkin näki hänen silmistään. Se oli päällimmäisenä nyt.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sanoi hämmennyksen ja huolenpidon sekaisella äänellä. Hän ojensi kättään kohti mustiin shortseihin ja oranssiin t-paitaan pukeutunutta poikaa. Naruto ei hypännyt taaksepäin, kuten Sasuke oli hieman pelännyt, vaan antoi toisen pojan laskea kätensä olkapäälleen. Yhtäkkiä Naruto nojautui eteenpäin kunnes oli Sasuken syleilyssä. Naruto kietoi kätensä mustahiuksisen pojan ympärille, piteli kiinni kuin hengenhädässä ja painoi kasvonsa Sasuken olkapäätä vasten. Yllättyneellä Sasukella kesti hetken aikaa reagoida, sitten hän kuitenkin kietoi kätensä hellästi hieman vapisevan Naruton ympärille.

"…Sasuke? Sinä pidät minusta?" Naruto kysyi tasapainoisella äänellä, lukuun ottamatta sitä, että hän puhui Sasuken paitaa vasten. Sasuken sydän jyskytti rinnassa kuin riivattu.

"Kyllä, Naruto, todella paljon", hän vastasi mahdollisimman tasaisella ja Sasukemaisella äänellä. Tunsiko Naruto samoin? Sitäkö tämä nyt oli?

"… mene kertomaan muille, että en tule tänään treeneihin", Naruto sanoi ja irrottautui toisen pojan syleilystä. Sasuke oli täysin puulla päähän lyöty. Naruto käveli takaisin sisälle kotiinsa ja vilkaisi Sasukea vielä oven raosta. Vaaleahiuksinen poika virnisti kettumaisesti ja pamautti sitten oven kiinni, jättäen Sasuken seisomaan hämmentyneenä yksin kadulle.

"… selvä", Sasuke totesi ja ravisteli päätään selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt enää mitään, mutta jokin syvempi vaisto kertoi hänelle, ettei hänen tarvinnutkaan ja kaikki oli taas hyvin. Hän katseli vielä hetken Naruton ovea ja lähti sitten hölkkäämään takaisin sillalle.

ooooo

Narutoa ei kuulunut myöskään seuraavana aamuna, mutta he eivät jääneet edes odottamaan tätä Kakashin saapumisen jälkeen. Sasukella oli täysi työ vakuutella Sakuralle, että kaikki oli kunnossa.

"Narutolla on kaikki kunnossa. Ei, hän ei tarvitse lääkäriä. Ei, kukaan ei yritä tappaa häntä sen enempää kuin yleensäkään. Ei, häntä ei myöskään uhkailla. Ei, ketään epäilyttäviä tyyppejä ei ole pyörinyt näillä kulmilla ainakaan Naruton perässä minun tietojeni mukaan. Ei, en vastaa enää mihinkään, ole hiljaa Sakura ja anna minun jo olla!" Sasuke vastaili erittäin ärsyyntyneenä. Sakura näytti järkyttyneeltä hänen unelmiensa prinssin puhuessa hänelle tuollaisella äänensävyllä.

"Sakura, anna jo olla. Jos Narutolla olisi jotain hätää, niin Sasuke ei poistuisi hänen viereltään", Kakashi sanoi, tullen kahden teinin väliin ja laskien vasemman kätensä Sasuken oikealle ja oikean kätensä Sakuran vasemmalle olkapäälle.

"Niin kai sitten…" Sakura sanoi, hymyillen hitusen ja selvästikin luottaen tiiminsä johtajaan. Sasuke vain nyökkäsi ja kohautti olkapäitään, ravistaen samalla Kakashin käden pois olaltaan.

"Muuten, lähden pian pidemmälle reissulle Kumogakureen, joten Sakura, sinä pääset taas Tsunade-saman seuraan. Naruto on treenaava Jiraiyan kanssa. Jos Narutoa ei kuulu nyt tämän viikon sisällä, niin teidän täytyy ilmoittaa se hänelle. Sasuke… jos tahdot, voit treenata Tiimi Gain kanssa, koska Gai itse lähtee minun mukaani. Jos et, niin saat harjoitella myös yksin", Kakashi kertoi laiskalla äänellä. Sasuke harkitsi vaihtoehtoja ja nyökkäsi.

"Milloin on se 'pian', jolloin lähdet?" Sakura kysyi.

"Lähden 23. päivä iltapäivällä. Eli Sasuken on parempi pitää syntymäpäiväjuhlansa aamusta, jotta ehdin mukaan", Kakashi sanoi hilpeällä äänellä ja virnuili mustahiuksisen Uchihan suuntaan. Tai ainakin Sasuke oletti hänen virnuilevan. Syntymäpäiväjuhlat? Mistä lähtien Sasuke oli syntymäpäiviään varsinaisesti juhlinut? Pienenä ehkä, mutta ei nyt yhdeksään vuoteen…

"Sasuke-kun! Pidätkö juhlat? Minä olen jo hankkinut sinulle lahjan, mutten tiennyt, että pidät oikein juhlatkin!" Sakura hämmästeli erittäin iloisen kuuloisena. Hitto. Ilmeisesti hän ei nyt päässyt tilanteesta enää irti. Tämän hän vielä kostaisi Kakashille…


	8. Sasuken syntymäpäivä

**Complicated**

"Hei kaikki!" Naruto tervehti iloisesti aamuauringonsäteiden valaistessa hänen kasvojaan. Hän juoksi sillalle ja katseli paikallaolijoita. Sasuke kuitenkin huomasi, että Naruto katsoi silmiin kaikkia muita, paitsi häntä. Vaaleahiuksisen pojan kasvoilla loistava hymy silti poisti mahdollisen mielipahan, mitä Sasuke tunsi. Ainakin osittain.

"Huomenta Naruto", Sakura vastasi hymyillen, vaikkakin katseellaan teki Narutolle ruumiintarkastuksen ikään kuin varmistaakseen, ettei tälle tosiaan ollut sattunut mitään. Ilmeisesti pinkkipäinen tyttö oli tyytyväinen näkemäänsä, sillä antoi asian olla. Kuvitellessaan, ettei kukaan katsonut, Sakura kuitenkin vilkaisi vielä kerran Narutoa pieni huolestuneisuuden häivä kasvoillaan.

"Naruto, lähden Sasuken syntymäpäivänä pitkään reissuun. Sinä treenaat sillä välin Jiraiyan kanssa", Kakashi sanoi, vastaamatta tervehdykseen sen kummemmin.

"Ai, okei!" Naruto vastasi pohdittuaan asiaa runsaat kaksi ja puoli sekuntia. Sitten blondi käänsi siniset silmänsä tapittamaan Sasukea, ikään kuin olisi vasta nyt huomannut hänet.

"Hei Sasuke!" hän sanoi virnistellen kettumaisesti. Kummasti yksi pieni tervehdys piristi Sasuken aamua huomattavasti.

"…hei Naruto", Sasuke vastasi ja soi pojalle pienen hymyn. Naruton virnistys hiipui Sasuken hymyä vastaavaksi pieneksi virneeksi. Se kuitenkin oli jotenkin lämpimämpi kuin Naruton yleinen virnuilu. Sasuken vatsanpohjassa muljahti. Yhtäkkiä Naruto kuitenkin näytti mietteliäältä ja sitten järkyttyneeltä. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja osoitti syyttävästi sormellaan Kakashia.

"Eeeh? Mitä sinä täällä jo nyt teet, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto kysyi kovalla äänellä. Sasukekin huomasi tämän seikan vasta nyt. Kakashi oli ajoissa! Kyseinen hopeahiuksinen shinobi puolestaan näytti hiukan vaivaantuneelta.

"Nukahdin eilen sopivasti erääseen paikkaan, johon minulla oli aamulla asiaa. Niinpä herätessäni pystyin hoitamaan asiani heti ja sitten saavuin suoraan tänne. Taisin herätä aikaisin tänään", Kakashi kertoi ja haroi vasemmalla kädellään hiuksiaan. Sensei puhui vaihteeksi tottakin, Sasuke pani merkille. Mitähän Kakashi yleensä aamuisin edes puuhasi?

"Ei sen kuitenkaan väliä. Meillä on tehtävä tänään. Tulkaa, kerron matkalla", Kakashi sanoi ja lähti kohti Konohan portteja. Hänen kolme oppilastaan vilkaisivat toisiinsa ja lähtivät sitten perään.

ooooo

Seuraava päivä kului samaan malliin lukuun ottamatta sitä, että Kakashi ei ollut ajoissa. Myös sen jälkeinen päivä sujui normaaliin tapaan. Sitten Naruto kuitenkin katosi taas pariksi päiväksi ja sen jälkeen ilmestyi taas takaisin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Muut antoivat asian olla, vaikkakin Sakura näytti hermoilevan välillä ja katselevan Narutoa huolissaan. Hän taisi olla porukan ainut, joka oli ihan pihalla tapahtumista, Sasukella nimittäin oli vahva tunne, että Kakashi tiesi enemmän kuin antoi muiden ymmärtää. Kumma kyllä se ei edes häirinnyt Sasukea pahasti.

Lopulta koitti odotettu päivä: Sasuken syntymäpäivä.

Sasuke oli kertonut ihmisille, että tulisivat yhdeksältä aamulla. Kello oli seitsemän hänen ollessa jo täysin hereillä. Hänellä oli siis kaksi tuntia aikaa järjestellä niitä idioottimaisia syntymäpäiväjuhlia, jotka Kakashi oli hänen niskaansa sysännyt. Hän niin kostaisi tämän vielä!

Hän ei ollut odottanut koko kulunutta viikkoa tätä päivää! Hän ei takuulla ainakaan myöntäisi sitä kenellekään. Hän vihasi tätä koko touhua! … lahjoja… Ei, hän vihasi tätä! … herkkuja… Ei, ei! … ystäviä juhlimassa juuri häntä tänään… okei, saattoi hän ehkä juuri ja juuri sietää tätä. Mutta vain, koska Naruto tulisi ja toisi hänelle lahjaksi Polaroid-kameran.

Sasuke yllätti itsensä hymyilemästä leveästi imuroidessaan keittiötään. No hyvä on, ehkä hän voisi sentään itselleen myöntää, että voisi tämä olla vaihteeksi mukavaakin. Kunhan tyypit eivät kävisi liian tuttavallisiksi. Jos Kiba syöksyisi halaamaan häntä, niin sitten ei hyvä heiluisi. Tai jos Ino ja/tai Sakura roikkuisi hänessä koko päivän… Ei, se ei kävisi. Sakura oli sentään oppinut pitämään hieman enemmän etäisyyttä, joten ehkä sitä vaaraa ei olisi. Ino taas… Sasuke rypisti kulmiaan. Milloin Ino yleensä oli viimeksi ahdistellut häntä? Nyt kun tarkemmin asiaa mietti, niin oli siitä jo aika kauan. Mitä oli tekeillä?

Sasuke polkaisi imurin pois päältä huomattuaan, että oli saanut jo keittiön imuroitua. Tarkemmin sanottuna hän oli saanut jo koko talon imuroitua. Nyt pitäisi sitten mennä ruokakauppaan. Sasuke kävi viemässä imurin siivouskaappiin ja lähti sen jälkeen kävelemään lähimpää kauppaan.

Hän osti kaupasta pari pakettia keksejä, muutaman sipsipussin, isoimman löytämänsä valmiskakun, pari pakettia valmiita onigireja, erilaisia limonadeja, kunnon pussillisen irtokarkkeja ja tarkemmin mietittyään kertakäyttöastioita. Maksettuaan ostoksensa ja kävellessään kotiaan kohti hänen mieleensä tuli eräs pieni ajatus: entä alkoholijuomia? He olivat kyllä alaikäisiä koko porukka, mutta Kiban jutuista päätellen alkoholi kuului juhliin jo tässä vaiheessa. Sasuke pohti asiaa. Hän voisi käyttää hengeä ja muuttua vaikka Kakashiksi päästäkseen ostamaan juomia… Ei. Sasukea ei hirveästi miellyttänyt ajatus humalaisesta nuorisoporukasta hänen kotonaan. Eli ei alkoholia näihin juhliin, anteeksi vain Kiba.

Mustahiuksinen poika hymähti ja kiiruhti kotiinsa. Järjestelyt olivat jo kohta valmiit, vai? Hän ei ollut koskaan hirveästi minkään sortin juhlissa pyörinyt, joten hänellä ei ollut käytännössä minkään sortin käsitystä siitä, mitä juhlissa pitäisi olla. Koristeluja kyllä pitäisi olla, mutta siihen Sasuke ei alentuisi. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että Sakura tai joku kuitenkin järjestäisi sen puolen saapuessaan. Mutta mitä juhlissa sitten varsinaisesti tehtiin, muuta kuin että Sasuke saisi lahjoja? Hitto, piti sitten olla niin vaikeaa…

Sasuke vaivasi aivosolujaan ja päätyi sitten hetken päästä töröttämään elokuvavuokraamon eteen. Jokin hyvä leffa varmaan pitäisi ihmiset tyytyväisenä ainakin pari tuntia. Hän marssi ovesta sisään ja katseli ympärilleen. Katossa roikkui kylttejä, joissa kerrottiin, mitä niiden alapuolella olevissa hyllyissä oli. "Uutuudet" kuulosti lupaavimmalta, joten Sasuke kävi nappaamassa sieltä satunnaisen elokuvan käteensä ja vuokrasi sen. Kotimatkallaan hän katsoi elokuvan kantta ja kauhukseen huomasi sen olevan romanttinen komedia. Hitto, nyt Sakura ei takuulla jättäisi häntä rauhaan…

ooooo

Kello yhdeksältä tasan Sasuke kuuli ovikellon äänen. Hänen sydämensä hyppäsi kurkkuun. Nyt se alkaisi. Kukahan ovella oli? Hän veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi ilmat hitaasti ulos. Sitten hän käveli ovelle ja avasi sen nähdäkseen Shinon seisovan oven edessä kädet syvällä taskuissaan. Pojat tuijottivat toisiaan hetken aikaa ihan hiljaa. Kumpikaan ei varsinaisesti tahtonut aloittaa keskustelua, tai mitään sinne päinkään menevää, ottaen nimittäin huomioon sen, että he olivat oman ikäluokkansa vähiten keskusteluista pitävät ihmiset. Lopulta Shino kuitenkin avasi suunsa.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Sasuke", hän sanoi tasaisella äänellä. Sasuke näki, kuinka tämän oikea käsi liikahti taskussa ja sen jälkeen tuli sieltä kokonaan pois, pidellen pientä vihreään pakettipaperiin käärittyä pakettia. Ötökkäpoika ojensi paketin Sasukelle, joka otti sen vastaan, näyttämättä pientä hämmennystään, jonka lähdettä ei oikein osannut paikantaa. Hän vilkaisi käsissään olevaa pakettia ja katsoi sen jälkeen Shinoa, hymyillen hitusen.

"Kiitos. Tule sisään, oletkin ensimmäinen paikalla", Sasuke sanoi ja siirtyi pois oven edestä, jotta aurinkolasipäinen poika pääsisi hänen ohitseen sisään taloon. Shino nyökkäsi ja astui sisään. Sasuke katsoi vielä ulos varmistaakseen, oliko muita tulossa vielä. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, joten hän astui takaisin sisään ja sulki oven perässään. Hän katsoi, kuinka Shino käveli suoraan olohuoneeseen ja istahti siellä olevaan nojatuoliin. Sasuke hymyili vinosti, Shino oli valinnut itselleen strategisesti parhaan paikan, nimittäin nojatuolillehan ei mahdu kerralla kuin yksi henkilö, joten nyt tämän ei tarvitsisi istua kenenkään vieressä. Lisäksi nojatuolista näki helposti koko huoneen, osan keittiöstä ja siitä oli vielä peilin kautta näköyhteys ovellekin. Shino siis näkisi kokoajan, mitä ympärillä oli meneillään. Kyseinen nojatuoli oli Sasuken lempituoli ja tarkoituksella aseteltu juuri siihen, missä se olikin. Nyt Shino oli vallannut sen ja näin ollen pakotti Sasuken istumaan sohvalle, johon kuka vain saattaisi tulla viereen. Hitto. Vaikka pakkohan ötökkäpojan oli joskus siirtyä ja silloin Sasuke syöksyisi valtaamaan tuolin itselleen. Jotenkin hänellä silti oli sellainen kutina, että Shino varmasti panttaisi tavalla tai toisella nojatuolia itsellään koko sen ajan, minkä oli täällä…

Sasuke karisti nojatuoliin liittyvät ajatukset pois mielestään ja sen sijaan istahti sohvalle, katsoen uteliaasti Shinon tuomaa lahjapakettia. Korttia paketissa ei ollut, eikä sen ympärille ollut myöskään kiedottu mitään idioottimaista lahjanauhaa. Vain tavallinen paketti, joka oli kääritty metsänvihreään pakettipaperiin. Sasuke vilkaisi Shinoa ja avasi paketin hitaasti, varoen repimästä lahjapaperia. Lahjapaperin alta paljastui odotusten mukaan laatikko. Sasuke avasi sen ja sen sisältä paljastui itse lahja. Lahja oli… kunai? Sasuke katsoi kummissaan paketista löytynyttä esinettä. Eikös se ollut jokseenkin… typerää antaa lahjaksi yksi kunai? Hän katsoi tarkemmin ja näki, että teräaseen kahvassa oli kiinni ohut nahkanauha, joka liittyi kiinni nahkaremmiin. Hän nosti lahjan paketista ja katseli sitä nyt uudella mielenkiinnolla. Mihin tuo kuuluisi kiinnittää?

"Se kuuluu laittaa käsivarren ympärille, lähelle olkapäätä", Shino neuvoi kuin lukien Sasuken ajatukset. Mustahiuksinen poika nyökkäsi ja kiinnitti nahkaremmin tiukasti oikean käsivartensa ympärille. Remmi pysyi hyvin paikallaan ja kunai taas pysyi erittäin tukevasti Sasuken käsivartta vasten. Sasuke kuitenkin rypisti kulmiaan. Eihän tässä ollut järkeä, kunai oli nimittäin hyvin tiukasti nahkanauhalla kiinni remmissä, eikä sitä saisi siitä mitenkään kätevästi irti, saati sitten takaisin. Nahkanauhassa ei ollut mitään nappia, nepparia, tarranauhaa, sidottavaa nauhaa tai mitään muutakaan sulkijaa. Nauha vaan oli siinä pitämässä kunaita, muttei ollut mitään keinoa saada teräasetta irti rikkomatta nauhaa. Sasuke katsoi Shinoa kysyvästi.

"Se toimii chakralla. Kunain saa irti päästämällä pienen chakra-annoksen sormenpäistään ottaessaan kiinni kahvasta. Sen saa myös takaisin kiinni samalla tapaa. Näin ase ei myöskään voi tippua vahingossa huotrastaan. Juju on kuitenkin remmissä, eli mikä hyvänsä kunai käy yhtä hyvin kuin alkuperäinen", Shino kertoi ja tökkäsi aurinkolasejaan parempaan asentoon. Sasuke testasi ja oli loppujen lopuksi oikein tyytyväinen lahjaansa. Hän nyökkäsi Shinolle osoittaakseen kiitollisuutensa, hän ei nimittäin harrastanut ääneen kiittämistä turhan paljoa, ainakaan samalle henkilölle saman päivän aikana useampaa kertaa. Johan hän oli nimittäin yhdesti kiittänyt.

Ovikello soi. Sasuke käänsi katseensa ovelle päin ja nousi sitten ylös sohvalta. Hän käveli ovelle ja avasi sen, nyt paljon itsevarmemmin kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Oven takana seisoivat Neji ja Tenten. Neji näytti erittäin paljon siltä, ettei häntä olisi yhtään huvittanut tulla paikalle. Tenten puolestaan hymyili säteilevästi ja tuuppasi suuren, vaaleanviolettiin käärepaperiin kiedotun lahjan Sasuken kasvojen eteen.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Sasuke", Tenten sanoi iloisesti. Sasuke katsoi nyt käsissään olevaa putken muotoista violettia pakettia hämmentyneenä. Paketin ympärille oli kiedottu paljon kultaista lahjanauhaa, joka oli kiharrettu päistä menemään isoksi mytyksi pitkulan keskivälille. Mytyn seasta pilkisti kortti, jossa oli kuva korissa olevasta mustasta kissanpennusta. Kissan yläpuolella luki kultaisella kaunokirjoituksella 'Hyvää syntymäpäivää'. Sasuke käänsi kortin ympäri ja luki toiselta puolelta. 'Paljon onnea 15-vuotiaalle Sasukelle! Terveisin Tenten' Nimen perässä oleva sydän näytti Sasuken helpotukseksi sellaiselta, minkä Tenten taisi laittaa aina nimikirjoituksensa perään. Sasuke nosti katseensa tyttöön, mutta siirsi sen välittömästi tämän oikealla puolella hiljaa yskähtäneeseen Nejiin. Hyuuga astui askeleen eteenpäin ja ojensi Sasukelle sanaakaan sanomatta tummansiniseen paperiin käärityn pienen paketin. Paketin ympärillä oli paperin lisäksi hieman hopeista lahjanauhaa, jonka päähän oli sidottu kortti. Kortti oli vain tavallinen valkoinen paperinpala, jossa luki 'Sasukelle Nejiltä'.

"Kiitos, tulkaa sisään", Sasuke vihdoin sanoi ja päästi kaksikon ohitseen. Hän oli jo palaamassa itsekin sisään, kun kuuli nimeään huudettavan.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakuran ääni raikui tämän juostessa katua pitkin kohti Sasuken kotia. Sasuke jäi ovelle odottamaan ja katseli pinkkipäistä tyttöä. Tällä oli syli täynnä tavaraa, tarkemmin sanottuna koristeita ja jossain niiden seassa oli varmasti Sasuken lahja. Juuri kuten mustahiuksinen poika oli arvannut: Sakura hoitaisi koristelun. Hän näki tytön sylissä pari pakkausta ilmapalloja, jotka jonkun pitäisi täyttää, pari rullaa serpentiiniä, paperisia koristelyhtyjä, kissakuvioisen paperikoristenauhan, pinkkiin käärityn paketin, suuren kankaisen minkälie ja paketillisen pieniä kynttilöitä. Hetkonen… Sakura luultavasti aikoi laittaa kyseiset kynttilät kakun päälle ja olettaa, että Sasuke puhaltaisi ne sammuksiin ja toivoisi. Unissasi, Haruno.

"Hyvää… syntymäpäivää… Sasuke-kun!" Sakura puuskutti ja hymyili Sasukelle. Sasuke vain nyökkäsi ja katseli edelleen tytön sylissä olevia tavaroita.

"Oi, minä päätin tuoda koristeet, sinä kun et kuitenkaan ole niitä vaivautunut hankkimaan. Olenko oikeassa?" Sakura kysyi, katsoen ensin Sasukea, sitten koristeita ja sitten taas Sasukea. Mustahiuksinen poika nyökkäsi. Ilmeisesti olemme sitten molemmat hyvin ennalta arvattavia, Sakura?

"Ai niin, lahja! Ole hyvä, Sasuke-kun", Sakura sanoi, kaivaessaan pinkkiin käärityn paketin muiden romujen seasta ja ojentaessaan sen pieni puna poskillaan kohti Sasukea. Mustahiuksinen poika työnsi Tenteniltä saamansa paketin kainaloonsa, siirsi Nejiltä saamansa paketin oikeaan käteensä ja otti Sakuran paketin vasempaansa. Pinkkipäisen tytön paketti oli kohtalaisen iso ja se oli pehmeä ja sen ympärillä oli sinistä lahjanauhaa. Sasuke toivoi hartaasti, ettei lahja olisi pehmolelu. Jos olisikin, niin ei kuitenkaan pinkki. Tai nallekarhu. Tai ainakaan se ei missään nimessä saisi olla pinkki nallekarhu! Jos se olisi pinkki nalle, jolla on sydän käsissään, niin Sasuke tekisi seppukun uudella kunaillaan keskellä olohuonetta kaikkien läsnäolijoiden silmien alla…

"Kiitos, Sakura. Käy sisään", Sasuke sanoi, näyttämättä kasvoiltaan mitä ajatteli. Pinkkipäisen kunoichin kasvoilla karehtiva puna syveni asteella. Tyttö kuitenkin astui sisään, jolloin Sasuke huokaisi helpotuksesta. Sakura taisi kuitenkin olla sen verran ujo, ettei tekisi mitään tyhmää. Toivon mukaan. Parempi olisi. Sasuke pudisti päätään ja astui itsekin sisään taloonsa, sulkien oven perässään.

Sasuke käveli olohuoneeseen, jossa kaikki paikalle tulleet olivat kuka missäkin. Shino oli edelleen nojatuolissa ja luultavasti tarkkaili tilannetta. Tenten ja Neji istuivat sohvalla. Tenten näytti juttelevan Sakuralle, joka oli laittanut sylissään kantamansa tavarat olohuoneen pöydälle ja puhalsi itse parhaillaan violettia ilmapalloa. Neji puolestaan näytti tarkkailevan Sakuraa silmä kovana. Sasuken astuessa huoneeseen kiinnittyi kaikki huomio häneen. Tai, Shinosta ei oikeastaan osannut sanoa. Neji näytti syystä tai toisesta sekunnin murto-osan ajan hyvin murhanhimoiselta Sasukea kohtaan. Uchiha ei voinut edes arvailla miksi. Hän kuitenkin sivuutti asian ja sen sijaan istuutui sohvalle Tentenin viereen. Strategisesti hyvään paikkaan: Sakura ei mahtuisi nyt hänen viereensä, eikä hän joutunut istumaan myöskään jostain syystä murhanhimoisen Nejin viereen.

Sasuke vilkaisi kaikkia läsnäolijoita ja huomasi saaneensa jokaisen jakamattoman huomion. Paitsi Shinosta ei edelleenkään tiennyt. Hän laski käsissään olleet lahjat eteensä pöydälle ja päätti ensimmäiseksi avata Tentenin paketin. Mainittu tyttö nojautuikin heti eteenpäin nähdäkseen Sasuken ilmeen, kun tämä avaisi paketin. Mustahiuksinen poika vastusti haluaan pyöräyttää silmiään ja kuori ensimmäiseksi lahjanauhamytyn pois paketin ympäriltä. Hän otti kortin varovasti pois mytyn seasta ja asetti sen pöydälle talteen. Varoen repimästä pakettipaperia hän avasi paketin, jonka sisältä paljastui rullalle kääritty juliste. Uteliaana Sasuke rullasi sen auki. Se paljastui ihmisen anatomiaa käsitteleväksi julisteeksi. Siinä oli kuva miehestä ja siellä täällä oli nuolia osoittamaan tiettyjä lihaksia. Nuolten toisessa päässä oli tekstiä, joka kertoi joitain faktoja ja ohjeita kyseisten lihasten kuvittamiseksi.

"Olen kuullut, että harrastat piirtämistä. Ajattelin, että tämä voisi olla avuksi", Tenten sanoi, hymyillen iloisesti. Sasuke oli positiivisesti yllättynyt lahjasta. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä oli paketilta odottanut, mutta ei ainakaan mitään näin kätevää. Konohassa selvästikin oli ainakin yksi kunoichi, jolla oli järkeä päässä. Sasuke hymyili omilla standardeillaan leveästi tytölle ja nyökkäsi kiitokseksi. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes vilkaista Sakuraan päin tietääkseen, että tyttö kihisi raivosta Tenteniä kohtaan. Sasuke rullasi julisteen takaisin tiukaksi rullaksi ja asetti pöydälle kortin viereen. Sitten hän otti käsiinsä Nejin tuoman paketin. Sen kummemmin asiaa miettimättä hän kääri paketin auki törmätäkseen pahvilaatikkoon. Se oli ollut arvattavissakin, koska paketti oli ollut täysin neliskanttinen. Sasuke avasi laatikon ja nosti sieltä kaikkien nähtäväksi lasisen linnun. Tarkemmin sanottuna lintu oli västäräkki. Jotenkin Sasuke oli osannut odottaakin jotain tällaista Nejiltä. Kaikkihan sen tiesivät, että kyseisellä Hyuugalla oli jokin ihme lintufetissi. Sasuke vilkaisi muita paikallaolijoita ja huomasi, että kukaan ei näyttänyt juurikaan yllättyneeltä. Hän nyökkäsi Nejille ja laski lasilinnun pöydälle.

Sasuke epäröi hetken, ennen kuin nosti Sakuran tuoman paketin syliinsä. Hän katseli pakettia epäluuloisena ja huomasi, että siinä oli oikein korttikin. Sasuke irrotti kortin paketista ja tarkasteli sitä. Kortissa oli vaaleanpunainen nallekarhu, jolla oli käsissään sydän. Sasuke olisi voinut kirkua, mikäli muita ei olisi ollut paikalla. Muut kuitenkin olivat siellä, joten Sasuke käänsi tyynesti kortin ympäri ja luki toiselle puolelle kirjoitetun tekstin. 'Paljon onnea Sasuke-kunille! Rakkaudella Sakura' Ei mitään sen pahempaa, onneksi. Ehkä kortissa oleva nalle oli tarpeeksi, eikä sellaista löytyisi itse paketista? Sasuke veti syvään henkeä ja kääri paketin auki. Paketista paljastui tumman violetti lyhythihainen ja korkeakauluksinen paita. Sasuke katseli paitaa ja kääntäessään sen ympäri näki, että toiselle puolelle oli painettu Uchiha-suvun symboli.

"Pukeudut aina siniseen ja mustaan, mutta minusta sinulle sopisi hyvin violetti", Sakura sanoi punastellen. Sasuke oli hyvin tyytyväinen tähänkin lahjaan, tosin se johtui pääasiassa siitä, että se ei ollut pinkki nallekarhu. Sasuke soi Sakuralle pienen hymyn ja nyökkäyksen. Pinkkipäinen tyttö näytti siltä, että mitä hyvänsä nyt tapahtuisikin, niin ainakin hän kuolisi onnellisena. Sakura oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta ovikellon ääni keskeytti sen. Sasuke oli oikeastaan tyytyväinen siitä, hän ei nimittäin ollut varma halusiko kuulla, mitä Sakura olisi aikonut sanoa. Hänellä oli aavistus, että näin oli parempi. Hän laski uuden paitansa pöydälle ja kiiruhti ovelle.

"Paljon oonneeaa vaaan! Paljon oonneeaa vaaan! Paljon oonneeaa Saasuukee! Paljon oonneeaa vaaan!" kuului kolmen ihmisen hilpeä kuoro Sasuken aukaistessa oven. Tai tarkemmin sanottuna kahden hilpeä ja yhden tympeä. Ino, Shikamaru ja Chouji seisoivat ovella virnuillen iloisesti. Tai ainakin Ino ja Chouji virnuilivat, Shikamaru lähinnä näytti tympääntyneeltä, joskin hymyili ihan vähän. Sen verran, ettei siitä ollut liikaa vaivaa. Sasuke tarkasteli kolmea tulokasta. Inolla oli käsissään tulppaanikimppu, joka koostui viidestä sinisestä, viidestä violetista ja viidestä ns. "mustasta" tulppaanista. Yhteensä viisitoista kukkaa. Kimpun ympärille oli kiedottu viininpunainen paksu nauha ja kukkien seassa näytti olevan kortti. Sasuke siirsi tuijotuksensa Choujiin, jonka käsissä oli hyvin paljon kirjan muotoinen, oranssiin paperiin kiedottu paketti, jonka ympärillä oli samaa viininpunaista nauhaa kuin Inon kukkien ympärillä. Shikamaru taas piti käsiään niskansa takana, jolloin Sasuke ei ainakaan nähnyt mitä tällä oli, mikäli yleensä oli mitään.

Kolmikko ryysäsi Sasuken ohitse sisään ja Ino huuteli sieltä mustatukkaista poikaakin tulemaan. Sasuke kohautti olkapäitään ja liittyi muiden seuraan olohuoneeseen, jonka Sakura oli jo ehtinyt koristella muutamalla ilmapallolla ja serpentiineillä. Pinkkipäistä tyttöä sen sijana ei näkynyt nyt missään. Keittiöstä kuului ääniä, mistä Sasuke päätteli Sakuran siirtyneen sinne koristelemaan. Chouji ja Ino seisoivat sohvan vieressä ja odottivat Sasukea. Shikamaru taas oli lysähtänyt sohvalle ja nojasi nyt selvästikin ärsyyntynyttä Nejiä vasten.

"Shikamaru, et viitsisi mitenkään…?" Neji kysyi ja tyrkkäsi tätä kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Shikamaru mutisi jotain vaivalloisesta, mutta siirtyi kuitenkin nojaamaan sohvan selkänojaa vasten, hieroen samalla kylkeään. Ino ja Chouji puolestaan kipittivät Sasuken luokse ojentamaan lahjojaan. Sasuke kuitenkin torjui Inon lahjan, ottaen ainoastaan kortin kukkien seasta.

"Keittiön kaapin päällä pitäisi olla vaasi, laita kukat siihen ja jätä vaikka sinne keittiöön", Sasuke sanoi ja hymyili hitusen, ettei kuulostaisi liian töykeältä. Ino nosti toista kulmakarvaansa, mutta hymyili sitten ja siirtyi keittiön puolelle. Sasuke oli aika yllättynyt tytön reaktiosta, mutta antoi asian olla ja vilkaisi saamaansa korttia. Kortissa oli kuva kukka-asetelmasta, jonka yläpuolella luki punaisella kaunokirjoituksella 'Hyvää syntymäpäivää'. Kortin toisella puolella luki yksinkertaisesti 'Sasukelle, terveisin Ino'. Ei sydämiä?

Sasuke siirsi aiheen pois mielestään ja keskittyi nyt Choujiin. Hän otti pojan ojentaman paketin ja käveli sohvalle istumaan Shikamarun viereen. Hän laski Inolta saamansa kortin pöydälle toisten korttien sekaan ja kääri uusimman pakettinsa auki. Sisältä paljastui keittokirja. Kaikki paikalla olijat Choujia ja Shinoa lukuun ottamatta katsoivat kirjaa hämmentyneinä. Sitten kaikki näyttivät siltä, että mikäli muita ei olisi paikalla, he olisivat läimäisseet itseään otsaan ja huokaisseet syvään. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin.

"Kaikkien pitää osata kokata ja tuo on paras keittokirja aloittelijoille", Chouji totesi hymyillen. Sasuke yritti parhaansa mukaan hymyillä takaisin, mutta epäonnistui surkeasti. Sen sijaan hän vain tuijotti keittokirjaa. Lopulta hän kuitenkin nosti katseensa ja nyökkäsi kiitokseksi. Chouji ei selvästikään välittänyt Sasuken reaktiosta sen enempää, sillä nousi vain seisomaan ja käveli keittiöön, luultavasti tuhoamaan juhlaherkkuja.

"Feh, oli liian vaivalloista ostaa mitään, joten päätin, että voit ostaa itse mitä lystäät", Shikamaru yllättäen sanoi ja ojensi Sasuken suuntaan 3000 jeniä. Sasuke nappasi rahat ja nyökkäsi Shikamarulle. Hän oli oikein tyytyväinen, ettei laiskurininja ollut jaksanut ostaa hänelle mitään, eipä ainakaan tullut mitään turhaa romua, vaan kunnon käteistä. Shikamaru selvästikin tiesi hänen ajatustensa suunnan, sillä hymyili ja iski silmää Sasukelle.

Sasuke päätti viedä rahat talteen huoneeseensa ja hetken mietittyään otti mukaansa myös Sakuralta saamansa paidan. Sama kai hänen oli vetää sekin yllensä, ottihan hän Shinoltakin samaansa lahjan käyttöön heti. Hän meni huoneeseensa ja tunki rahansa talteen säästöpossuun, joka ei oikeastaan ollut possu vaan virtahepo, joka oli hänen vaatekaappinsa päällä näkymättömissä. Hän laittoi sinne aina ylimääräiset tulot talteen, ihan vain sen varalta jos hän joskus tarvitsisi rahaa johonkin ylimääräiseen, kuten vaikka joululahjoihin tai johonkin muuhun vastaavaan.

Ovikellon taas vaihteeksi soitua, Sasuke vetäisi äkkiä vanhan paitansa pois päältään ja uuden tilalle. Hän kiiruhti ovelle avaamaan ja näki sitten edessään Hinatan, Kiban ja Akamarun. Akamaru hyppäsi heti Sasuken eteen ja tyrkkäsi suussaan olevan mustan mytyn hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Yllättyneenä Sasuke otti suuren koiran tyrkkäämän pehmeän esineen käsiinsä ja katseli sitä: Se oli vähän pureksittu musta kissapehmolelu. Akamarun häntä viuhtoi puolelta toiselle hakaten Kibaa kylkeen.

"Heh, Akamarukin tahtoi antaa sinulle lahjan, Sasuke. Älä huoli, se on ihan uusi, eikä Akamaru ole pureksinut sitä enempää kuin sen verran, mitä hänen täytyi kuljettaessaan sen tänne", Kiba kertoi, nauraen iloisesti. Sasuke oli itse asiassa ihan vähän liikuttunut lahjasta. Ehkä hän sittenkin saattoi pitää Akamarusta, ainakin tästä lähtien. Sasuke rapsutti koiraa korvan takaa, hymyillen leveästi.

"Kiitos Akamaru! Tämä on todella hieno", Sasuke sanoi. Akamaru nuolaisi hänen kättään ja haukahti iloisesti. Hinata ja Kiba nauroivat hilpeästi katsoessaan.

"Hei juhlakalu, meillä muillakin on sinulle jotain, joten huomiota tännekin päin. Tosin minua ei ainakaan tarvitse rapsuttaa korvan takaa tästä hyvästä", Kiba sanoi, virnuillen leveästi. Hinata hihitti, punastuen hitusen. Sasuke oli nyt oikein hyvällä tuulella, joten antoi itselleen luvan nauraa vitsille hiukan. Hän käänsi huomionsa uusiin ihmisvieraisiinsa ja katsoi heitä odottavasti. Kiballa oli käsissään suuri, vihreällä lahjapaperilla huonosti paketoitu paketti, johon oli teipattu maalarinteipillä kiinni kortti. Poika ojensi sen Sasukelle, joka tunki Akamarulta saamansa kissan kainaloonsa ottaakseen paketin vastaan.

"J-jos menisimme sisälle. Sasukelle ei taida mahtua käsiinsä enää enempää tavaraa, j-joten on parempi, että, että minä annan lahjani vasta sisällä", Hinata sanoi, pidellen omaa suurta ja kulmikasta, hopeiseen paperiin käärittyä pakettia molemmilla käsillään. Sasuke nyökkäsi ja päästi vieraat ohitseen sisään. Akamarun haukunta raikui olohuoneessa tämän käydessä innokkaasti tervehtimässä kaikkia vuorollaan. Lopulta koira kuitenkin asettui Shinon jalkojen viereen makaamaan. Ötökkäpoika ojensi kättään ja rapsutti Akamarua, joka läähätti iloisesti. Sasuke katseli huoneessa olevia ja huomasi, että istumapaikat olivat varattu. Sohvalla istuivat Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji ja Ino, joka nojasi rakastavasti Choujin olkapäätä vasten. Selvisipä sekin asia. Sakura istui olohuoneen pöydän reunalla ja tuijotti Sasukea iloisen näköisenä. Kiba ja Hinata olivat siirtyneet Akamarun ja Shinon luokse istumaan nojatuolin käsinojille. Hinata piteli edelleen käsissään Sasuken lahjapakettia.

Sasuke siirsi Kibalta saamansa ison, mutta kevyen paketin toiseen kainaloonsa ja otti Akamarulta saamansa kissapehmolelun pois toisesta. Hän laski pehmon pöydälle muiden lahjojen ja käärepaperien joukkoon ja keskitti sen jälkeen huomionsa avaamattomaan lahjaansa. Hän irrotti kortin, jossa oli huonosti piirretty kuva Sasukesta, Kibasta ja Akamarusta. Kortissa luki 'Onnea 15-vuotiaalle Sasselle, terv. Kiba ja Akamaru'. Sasselle? Sasuke oli liian hyvällä tuulella viitsiäkseen välittää asiasta, joten Kiba saisi sen anteeksi. Sasuke kääri paketin varovasti auki ja sisältä paljastui tummansininen reppu, jossa oli paikoin myös harmaata. Hienoa, Sasuken vanha reppu olikin jo kulunut ja olisi luultavasti ratkennut kesken seuraavan tehtävän, jossa sitä olisi tarvittu.

"Kiitos Kiba, tämä tuli kyllä tarpeeseen", Sasuke sanoi tarkastellessaan reppua tarkemmin. Siinä oli monta taskuakin, voisi laittaa vaatteet yhteen taskuun, ruuat toiseen, luonnoslehtiön kolmanteen, aseita neljänteen…

"Jep, siksi sen ostinkin. Vanha reppusi alkoi näyttää jo siltä kuin Akamaru olisi käyttänyt sitä purulelunaan. Puhun kokemuksesta", Kiba nauroi. Kaikki mitä Kiba sanoin näytti keskittyvän Akamarun ympärille, Sasuke pani merkille. Kyseinen koira haukahti ja Kiban ilmeestä päätellen se kiisti kaiken. Koirapoika vain nauroi sydämellisesti ja vetäisi koiraansa korvasta leikkisästi. Hinata sen sijaan käveli Sasuken luokse ja ojensi puna poskillaan pakettiaan. Sasuke pisti Kibalta saamansa repun syrjään ja otti vastaan Hinatan lahjan. Se oli aika painava.

Hienoa hopeista lahjapaperia ja kultaista lahjanauhaa. Paketti näytti kalliilta jo päältäpäin, joten Sasuke tunsi olonsa vaivautuneeksi alkaessaan avata sitä. Ottaessaan lahjanauhan pois, hän huomasi siihen kiinnitetyn kortin. Kortti oli tehty turkoosista pahvista ja siihen oli liimattu prässättyjä kukkia. Sasuke nosti kortin nenänsä tasolle ja nuuhkaisi. Tuoksui kukille, kuten varmaan arvatakin saattoi. Tuoksui hyvälle. Sasuke sulki silmänsä ja nuuhkaisi uudestaan, syvään. Hän kuuli Hinatan henkäisevän ja arvasi, että tämä oli varmasti aivan tulipunainen. Jos hän olisi Naruto, niin Hinata olisi jo pyörtynyt… Naruto. Missä Naruto viipyi? Sasuke avasi silmänsä ja oli jo vähällä rypistää kulmiaan, mutta muisti ajoissa ympärillä tuijottavan ihmisjoukon. Hän ei saanut antaa Hinatalle väärää kuvaa rypistämällä otsaansa yhtäkkiä. Sen sijaan hän käänsi kortin ympäri ja luki tekstin. 'Aurinkoista syntymäpäivää Sasukelle, terveisin Hinata'.

Sasuke laski kortin pöydälle muiden korttien sekaan ja keskittyi vihdoinkin itse pakettiin. Hän avasi sen hitaasti ja varovasti ja paljasti lopulta laatikon. Hän laski laatikon pöydälle ja avasi sen vasta siinä. Sen sisällä oli akryylimaalituubisetti, erikokoisia siveltimiä, akryylimaalausopaskirja, paletti, taitettava maalausteline ja pohjimmaisena pari valmista maalauspohjaa. Sasuke itse asiassa muisteli nähneensä tällaisen setin kaupassa… Se taisi maksaa… Sasuken silmät laajenivat. Hitto, Hinata oli ostanut hänelle aivan tajuttoman kalliin lahjan!

"Hinata! Minä… sinä…!" Sasuke änkytti pahemmin kuin Hinata itse yleensä. Kyseinen tyttö oli erittäin punainen kasvoistaan.

"Ä-älä huoli Sasuke-kun, o-olen kuitenkin H-hyuuga-klaanin pääperillinen, minulla on kyllä r-rahaa. Ja a-ajattelin, että kun kerran piirrät ja valokuvaat, n-niin haluaisit ehkä k-kokeilla maalaustakin", Hinata sopersi ja tökki sormiaan yhteen hermostuneesti.

"Kiitos paljon, Hinata", Sasuke sai sanottua ja hymyili lempeästi. Hinata vain nyökkäsi ja sipsutti sitten takaisin Shinon ja Kiban luokse. Sasuke katsoi uusia maalaustarvikkeitaan, eikä mitenkään saanut hymyään takaisin aisoihin. No jaa, kerrankos sitä sitten hymyilee oikein kunnolla. Hänen sormiaan syyhytti päästä kokeilemaan maalaamista heti. Ensimmäisen onnistuneen maalauksen hän antaisi kyllä Hinatalle. Sakuran ääni kuitenkin keskeytti hänen mietiskelynsä.

"Ketä täältä vielä puuttuu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kysyi. Ääni tuli ihan läheltä. Sasuke hätkähti huomatessaan, että pinkkipäinen tyttö seisoi ihan hänen vieressään. Kysymys oli kuitenkin hyvä. Keitä puuttui vielä?

"Naruto puuttuu. Ja Kakashi", Sasuke sanoi. Oliko enää muita heidän lisäkseen? Lee ei pääsisi, hän oli Sunassa. Sama päti tietenkin tuttuihin hiekkaninjoihin. Hmm… muita ei puuttunutkaan. Ja kello oli… puoli kymmenen. Naruton pitäisi alkaa jo pikku hiljaa ilmestyä. Kakashista taas ei voinut tietää milloin tämä aikoi suvaita ilmestyä. Silloin ovikello soi juuri sopivasti. Sasuken sydän alkoi pamppailla lujaa rinnassa. Hän tiesi jo kuka tuli. Hän oli varma siitä. Mustahiuksinen poika ryntäsi ovelle.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Sasuke-teme!" kuului Naruton iloinen ja sointuva ääni heti oven avauduttua. Sasuke ehti juuri päästää irti oven kahvasta ja hymyillä, kun Naruto hyppäsi rutistamaan häntä oikein kunnolla. Nyt Sasuke voisi ihan hyvin kuolla, hän kuolisi ehdottomasti onnellisena! Hän kietoi omat kätensä Naruton ympärille ja vastasi halaukseen sydämensä pohjasta asti. Hän piteli Narutoa ja veti keuhkonsa täyteen tämän tuoksua. Naruto tuoksui aina ramenille ja jollekin, mitä Sasuke pystyi kuvaamaan vain sanoilla 'Narutolle itselleen'.

"…paljon onnea…" Naruto kuiskasi ja rutisti Sasukea vielä kerran ennen kuin päästi irti. Sasuke ei millään olisi tahtonut irrottaa, mutta eihän siinä auttanut muukaan. Hän vetäisi vielä kerran syvään henkeä ja päästi sitten irti. Naruto seisoi hänen edessään hymyillen. Sasuke tarkasti edessään seisovan pojan päästä varpaisiin ja huomasi, ettei tällä ollut pakettia käsissään.

"Sinulla on uusi paita. Sopii hyvin", Naruto kommentoi tehtyään ilmeisesti Sasukelle samanlaisen tarkastuksen. Sasuke päätti sillä sekunnilla, ettei enää koskaan pitäisi mitään muuta paitaa.

"Ja täältä tulee lahja!" kuului Naruton ääni jostain vähän kauempaa. Sasuke katsahti ympärilleen ja huomasi toisen Naruton pomppaavan ensimmäisen Naruton viereen lahjapaketti käsissään. Kage bunshi, totta kai, Sasuke ajatteli virnistäen. Hän ojensi kätensä ja otti vastaan oranssiin käärepaperiin kiedotun lahjan. Naruto-klooni katosi samalla hetkellä. Paketin ympärillä oli sinistä lahjanauhaa, josta roikkui kortti. Naruto asteli sisään ja Sasuke oli juuri tulossa perässä, kun hän kuuli takaansa äänen.

"Yo. En kai missannut koko kemuja vielä?" Kakashi sanoi kävellessään verkkaisin askelin Sasuken luokse. Sasuke näki, kuinka sensein käsi vilahti taskuun, mutta tällä kertaa se ei tuonutkaan Kakashin suosikkikirjasarjan mitään osaa esiin, vaan sen sijaan sieltä tuli mustaan kiiltäväpintaiseen lahjapaperiin kääritty paketti, jonka ympärillä oli punaista lahjanauhaa. Paketti oli huolestuttavasti kirjan kokoinen ja näköinen.

"Ei, et ole jäänyt mistään paitsi, ellei lasketa pakettien aukomista. Ja tuon on parempi olla jotain muuta kuin se, mitä luulen sen olevan", Sasuke sanoi ja osoitti Kakashin kädessä olevaa pakettia. Hopeahiuksinen shinobi hymyili maireasti maskinsa takaa.

"No hyvä, olisikin ollut ikävä jos olisin myöhästynyt kynttilöiden puhaltamisesta", Kakashi sanoi ja käveli muitta mutkitta Sasuken ohitse taloon. Sasuken hyvä tuuli katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen. Samalla hän muistikin, että hänenhän piti kostaa nämä juhlat opettajalleen. Hän olikin jo unohtanut ja antanut anteeksi koko asian, että kiitos vain, kun muistutit. Sasuke huokaisi ja käveli sisään opettajansa perässä.

Sisällä hän nappasi paketin Kakashilta ja asteli olohuoneen pöydän luokse. Hän laski paketin siihen ja keskittyi avaamaan Narutolta saamaansa lahjaa. Hän vilkaisi samalla korttia, joka paketin mukana tuli: se oli vain valkoinen paperilappu, jossa luki 'Paljon onnea Sasukelle, terveisin Naruto'. Toisin kuin Nejin samankaltainen kortti, joka oli edelleen pakettipaperien seassa, Naruton kortti päätyi hellästi aseteltuna muiden kunnollisten korttien päälle. Sen jälkeen Sasuke avasi itse paketin, josta paljastui odotettu Polaroid-kamera.

"Kiitos, Naruto. Tämä olikin syntymäpäivieni odotetuin lahja. En malta odottaa, milloin pääsen koeajamaan tämän", Sasuke sanoi, hymyillen iloisesti ja iskien vaivihkaa silmää. Naruto nosti toisen kätensä niskansa taakse ja virnuili takaisin oikein tyytyväisen näköisenä. Sasuke laski kameran pöydälle muiden lahjojen sekaan ja otti viimeisen pakettinsa. Hän tuijotti sitä hyvin epäluuloisena, mutta avasi sen kuitenkin. Sisältä ei paljastunutkaan Icha Icha Paradisea, tai muutakaan sen sarjan kirjaa. Ehei, kirja se kyllä oli, mutta se oli jokin ihme seikkailunovelli, joka näytti kaiken lisäksi siltä, että se oli lojunut hyllyssä pidemmän aikaa, vaikkei sitä ollut kertaakaan luettu. Jotenkin Sasuke oli varma siitä, että Kakashi oli joskus itse saanut sen lahjaksi joltakulta ja nyt vain kierrätti sitä eteenpäin, kun itse ei ollut kiinnostunut lukemaan sitä. Samalla Sasuke huomasi jo itse miettivänsä kenelle vuorostaan sen joskus antaisi.

"Kiitos, sensei", Sasuke sanoi ja teki katseellaan selväksi opettajalleen, että kiitti lähinnä siitä, että tämä ei antanut tietyn kirjasarjan kirjaa.

"Nyt kun kaikki ovat paikalla voisi juhlakalumme puhaltaa kynttilät kakusta", Kakashi sanoi, myhäillen itsekseen ja astellen keittiöön päin. Kiba ja Naruto olivat ensimmäisinä perässä. Sasuke oli jo aikeissa protestoida, kun kaikki muutkin lähtivät keittiöön päin innokkaan näköisinä. Hitto, Kakashi teki sen taas! Ei kai siinä sitten auttanut kuin olla mukana touhussa. Tuskin siihen kuolisi.

Keittiöön päästyään Sasuke huomasi heti ensimmäisen katosta roikkuvan suuren kankaan, jossa luki sinisillä kirjaimilla 'Paljon onnea Sasuke, 15 vuotta!'. Sen lisäksi katosta roikkui kissakuvioinen paperikoristenauhanauha, serpentiiniä ja monta ilmapallorykelmää. Sasuke ei edes jaksanut ihmetellä, että minkä voimalla ne oikein katossa pysyivät. Sen sijaan hän katsoi, kuinka Sakura sytytti kakun päälle laitetut viisitoista kynttilää.

"No niin! Nyt Sasuke-kun, puhalla ja toivo!" Sakura sanoi iloisesti ja muut siirtyivät, tehden tilaa Sasukelle mahdollisimman lähelle kakkua. Sasuken ei auttanut kuin totella, joten hän käveli kakun luokse ja mietti, mitä toivoisi. Hetken päästä hän tiesikin tasan, mitä halusi. Hän toivoi, että Naruto tuntisi häntä kohtaan samoin kuin mitä hän tunsi Narutoa kohtaan. Sasuke puhalsi kynttilät kerralla sammuksiin. Ei, ei sittenkään: Yksi itsepintainen kynttilä jatkoi palamista sammutusyrityksestä huolimatta. Sasuke mulkaisi sitä murhaavasti, mutta koska se ei riittänyt sammuttamaan kynttilää, hän puhalsi vielä kerran, saaden lopulta viimeisenkin liekin katoamaan. Kaikki taputtivat iloisesti. Typerä tapa, mitä taputtamista tässä oli?

Sasuke hymähti ja leikkasi kakkulapiolla itselleen ensimmäisen palan. Nyt kun kakku oli avattu, rynnivät muut ympärille kärkkymään omaa palaansa. Sasuke ojensi kakkulapion ensimmäiselle, jonka käsi sattui kohdalle, katsomatta edes kuka se oli. Hän otti lähimmän limupullon ja kaatoi siitä itselleen mukiin juomista. Sitten hän käveli herkkukulhoille ja lappoi lautasensa reunoille hieman sipsejä ja karkkeja. Tosin karkeista hän lajitteli kaikki salmiakit takaisin kulhoon. Sitten hän lähti olohuoneeseen päin ja katseli vapaata istumapaikkaa. Shino istui edelleen nojatuolissa, mutta nyt hänellä oli toisessa kädessä limumuki ja toisessa lautanen, jossa oli joitakin herkkuja. Kakkua siinä ei kuitenkaan ollut. Ilmankos ötökkäpoika oli ehtinyt jo takaisin pimittämään paikkaa. Sasuke mulkaisi Shinoa murhaavasti ja asettui sitten istumaan sohvan toiseen nurkkaukseen. Ainakaan hänen viereensä ei pääsisi enempää kuin yksi henkilö.

"Hahaa! Minä istun tuohon, pois tieltä!" Naruto huudahti ja ryntäsi Kiban ohitse istumaan Sasuken viereen. Kyseisen mustahiuksisen pojan mieliala koheni kummasti. Kiba puolestaan näytti hyvin pöllämystyneeltä ja hänen lautasensa kallistui uhkaavasti. Hinata onneksi sattui paikalle estämään katastrofin.

"Nee, Sasuke, mitä kaikkea sait lahjaksi?" Naruto kysyi ja katseli uteliaana pöydällä olevaa lahjakasaa. Sasuke työnsi pöydälle kertyneen lahjapaperipinon pois tieltä eli pöydän alle, ja laski lautasensa vapautuneelle alueelle. Hän nosteli lahjojaan Naruton nähtäväksi ja esitteli uusia tavaroitaan. Naruto näytti olevan erityisen innoissaan Sasuken Akamarulta saamasta kissapehmolelusta.

"Aww! Sehän näyttääkin aivan sinulta! Eikö näytäkin tämä aivan Sasukelta, Sakura-chan?" Naruto naureskeli ja esitteli pehmolelua viereensä istuneelle Sakuralle. Pinkkihiuksinen tyttö nauroi ja nyökkäsi.

Puheensorina täytti olohuoneen ja keittiön ihmisten syödessä herkkuja ja vaihtaessa kuulumisia. Silloin tällöin joku vieraista tuli häiritsemään Sasukeakin, mutta yleensä Naruto sekaantui asiaan ja kohta kyseinen häirikkö keskustelikin jo blondin kanssa, jättäen Sasuken rauhaan. Joku oli jossain välissä laittanut musiikkiakin soimaan ja se vain lisäsi iloista tunnelmaa.

"Hei! Yksi limupullo tyhjeni, ollaanko pullonpyöritystä?" kuului Inon iloinen ääni keittiön ovelta. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa blondiin tyttöön, joka heilutteli kädessään tyhjää limupulloa. Useimpien ilmeet kielivät, että se oli heistä oikein hyvä idea. Sasukea sen sijaan arvelutti, pahasti.

"Joo, ollaan! Minä pyöritän ekaksi!" Naruto huudahti innoissaan ja ryntäsi nappaamaan pullon Inon kädestä. Sasukelle nousi pieni virne kasvoilleen. No, jos nyt sitten… Hän kuuli, kuinka musiikkia laitettiin pienemmälle ja käänsi katseensa stereoihinsa päin. Hän näki jonkin pienen lentävän pois volyymi-nupin päältä. Kikai. Se lensi Shinon luokse ja ryömi tämän hihasta sisään.

Kaikki kerääntyivät istumaan lattialle rinkiin. Kun kaikki olivat paikallaan, Naruto asetti pullon ringin keskelle ja laittoi sen pyörimään yksinkertaisella ranneliikkeellä. Pullo pysähtyi osoittamaan mahallaan makaavaa Shikamarua.

"Hahaa, Shikamaru! Totuus vai tehtävä?" Naruto kysyi niin innoissaan, että melkein pomppi paikallaan.

"Tehtävä on liian vaivalloinen kuitenkin… otan totuuden", Shikamaru sanoi laiskasti ja katseli muita paikalla olijoita alta kulmain. Naruton virnistys leveni vaarallisen leveäksi, mikä ei voinut tarkoittaa ainakaan hyvää. Puolet paikalla olijoista katselivat Shikamarua ovelasti ja toiset puolet taas katsoivat Narutoa varuillaan.

"Okei! Sanopas, oletteko te Temarin kanssa vielä… tiedät kyllä, hehee!" Naruto kysyi, ja sai siitä hyvästä kumautuksen sekä Sakuralta, että Inolta.

"Naruto! Kuinka sinä kehtaat edes udella tuollaista!" tytöt mölysivät kuorossa. Loput paikalla olijoista näyttivät erittäin nolostuneelta, etenkin Hinata. Tai, Shinosta ja Kakashista nyt ei voinut sanoa. Sasukelle tuli yllättävä mielihalu hakata päätään seinään.

"Emme", Shikamaru vastasi punastuneena ja pyöräytti pulloa. Pullo osoitti Tenteniä.

"Totuus", tyttö vastasi hymyillen. Hän kuitenkin mulkaisi Narutoa. Kuten suurin osa muistakin teki.

"Joku muu saa keksiä kysymyksen, minä en jaksa", Shikamaru sanoi ja laski leukansa eteensä taittamiaan käsiään vasten. Muut alkoivat miettiä kuumeisesti. Ino ja Sakura supattivat keskenään. Naruto puoliksi murjotti. Sasukelle nousi päähänsä kysymys, joka hänelle oli jäänyt mieleen siitä päivästä, kun hän oli kertonut tunteistaan Narutolle.

"Kenestä sinä olet kiinnostunut, Tenten?" Sasuke kysyi ja sai osakseen hämmästyneitä katseita. Kukaan ei ilmeisesti ollut olettanut hänen kysyvän mitään, saati sitten mitään tuollaista. Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät kuitenkin nopeasti ruskeahiuksisen tytön puoleen. Tai kaikkien paitsi Nejin ja Shikamarun. Tentenin poskille kohosi vieno puna ja hän mutisi jotain. Ino ja Sakura nojautuivat lähemmäs, jolloin Tenten puhui kovemmalla äänellä.

"Kankurousta, me seurustelemme", Tenten sanoi kaikkien kuullen. Ino ja Sakura innostuivat ja alkoivat heti onnitella Tenteniä kovaan ääneen ja ihmetellä, miten he eivät olleet edes huomanneet, vaikka olihan se nyt ollut niin selvääkin ja… Sasuke sulki korvansa tyttöjen kaakatukselta ja lukitsi katseensa Tentenin kanssa. Hän nyökkäsi hieman pullon suuntaa ja tyttö otti vihjeestä vaarin ja pisti pullon taas pyörimään. Se osoitti Kakashia. Hopeahiuksinen shinobi katseli pulloa ja sen jälkeen muita. Kaikki alkoivat taas pohtia kysymystä, mutta Sakura ehti ensin.

"Mitä sinä puuhaat aina aamuisin, kun myöhästyt tiimitapaamisistamme?" pinkkihiuksinen tyttö kysyi ja katsoi opettajaansa vakavasti. Hän ei selvästikään hyväksyisi kiertelyä tällä kertaa. Kaikkien katseet nauliutuivat Kakashiin, joka huokaisi syvään.

"… käyn kertomassa kuulumisia parhaalle ystävälleni… muistokivellä", Kakashi lopulta sanoi ja aiheutti lauseellaan erittäin syvän hiljaisuuden. Hiljaisuus lievästi sanottuna latisti juhlatunnelmaa. Kakashi katsoi jokaista vuorollaan ja tarttui sitten pulloon. Pullo alkoi taas pyöriä vinhaa vauhtia ja lopulta pysähtyi osoittamaan kohti Nejiä. Pitkähiuksinen poika näytti mietteliäältä ja vilkuili ympärilleen.

"Tehtävä", hän lopulta sanoi. Sasuken uteliaisuus heräsi heti. Neji ei selvästikään halunnut ottaa totuutta, jottei joutuisi paljastamaan jotain. Mitähän se oli?

"Sinun täytyy mennä Kurenain luokse ja sanoa hänelle, että rakastat häntä. Niin kuin tarkoittaisit sitä todella", Kakashi sanoi, keskeyttäen Sasuken pohdiskelut. Kaikki menivät taas hiljaisiksi, kunnes purskahtivat raikuvaan nauruun. Paitsi Shino ei nauranut, eikä myöskään nyt iloisen helakanpunainen Neji. Sasuke itse ei pystynyt täysin pidättämään nauruaan, vaan hekotteli mukana.

ooooo

Pian koko porukka olikin jo hiippailemassa pitkin kylää, etsien tiettyä naispuolista jouninia. Lyhyen etsinnän jälkeen he löysivät Kurenain Konohan porttien luota juttelemasta Izumolle ja Kotetsulle. Muut jäivät hyvän matkan päähän piiloon Nejin kävellessä kohti porttia. Sasuke näki Nejin vilkaisevan vielä kerran taakseen murhaava katse silmissään. Sasuken ympärillä olevat porukat vain kannustivat Nejiä hiljaa ja erittäin vahingoniloisina. Sasuke ei voinut olla virnistämättä. Hyuuga kääntyi ympäri selvästikin ärtyneenä ja jatkoi matkaansa Kurenain luokse.

"Kurenai-sensei", Neji aloitti ja kiinnitti kolmen portilla seisoskelevan ninjan huomion välittömästi itseensä. Sasuke ja muut höristivät korviaan ja pidättivät nauruaan.

"Neji?" Kurenai kysyi hymyillen. Neji nosti nyrkin huulilleen ja rykäisi kerran. Sitten hän laskeutui toisen polvensa varaan ja ojensi kätensä kohti tummahiuksista naista. Sasuke nosti uuden Polaroid-kameransa silmiensä tasolle ja valmistautui vuoden otokseen.

"Kurenai, minä rakastan sinua!" Neji kuulutti kohtalaisen kovaan ääneen. Kurenain ilme oli kyllä näkemisen arvoinen, samoin Izumon ja Kotetsun. Sasuken kameran salamavalo räpsähti ja samalla sekunnilla koko tämän takana seisova porukka räjähti nauruun.

"Aijaijai, vatsaan koskeeee!" Sakura ulvoi nauraessaan kovempaa kuin koskaan.

"Neji, olet sankarini!" Naruto mylvi ja kiemurteli maassa naurun raikuessa. Tässä vaiheessa myös Sasuken pokka petti ja hän alkoi nauraa muiden mukana. Kukaan ei omalta naurultaan kiinnittänyt huomiota Shinoon, jonka olkapäät hytkyivät äänettömästä naurusta. Nejin kasvot olivat tulipunaiset, mutta tämä pysyi edelleen siinä, mihin oli jäänytkin, kasvot ilmeettöminä. Kurenai katsoi ensin Nejiä, sitten takanaan käkättäviä Izumoa ja Kotetsua, sitten Nejin takana olevaa kovaan ääneen räkättävää porukkaa ja sitten taas Nejiä. Naisen huulet kääntyivät hymyyn ja sen jälkeen hänkin alkoi nauraa. Neji nousi vihdoin ylös, huitoi olemattomia tomuhiukkasia pois vaatteistaan ja kääntyi sitten kävelemään takaisin muiden Sasuken synttärivieraiden luokse.

Sasuke huomasi Nejin palaavan ja pelasti Polaroid-kameransa tulostaman kuvan äkkiä housujensa taskuun. Neji saisi niin kuulla tästä koko loppuvuoden.

"Hei, olisi voinut käydä pahemminkin: olisit voinut joutua sanomaan tuon Gaille", Sasuke lohdutti, virnuillen vahingoniloisesti Nejille. Kyseinen poika näytti hetken ajan hyvin järkyttyneeltä, ilmeisesti kuvitteli Gain reaktiota. Nejin ilmeestä päätellen Sasuke oli varma, ettei halunnut edes tietää enempää aiheesta.

ooooo

Nejin jälkeen kukaan ei enää ottanut tehtävää. Jos joku harkitsikin, niin yksi vilkaisu Kakashin kasvoihin selvensi pään välittömästi. Niinpä ajan kuluessa Sasuke sai tietää, että Inolla oli yllään vaaleansiniset pikkuhousut, Kiba nukkui aina Akamarun vieressä, Shinolla oli itse asiassa silmät ja ne olivat ruskeat, Sakuran lempiväri oli punainen, Naruton lempiruoka ramenin jälkeen oli kalapuikot, Tentenille pitäisi maksaa miljardi jeniä, jotta hän suostuisi suutelemaan Gaaraa, Shikamarusta Temarissa kauneinta oli tämän hymy, Hinata ei pukisi ylleen minihametta, Choujin mielestä grillimausteiset sipsit olivat parhaita, Kakashi ei tällä hetkellä ollut kiinnostunut kenestäkään, Nejillä sen sijaan oli kiinnostuksen kohde, samoin Shinolla. Sasuke taas joutui kertomaan, että hänen lempikukkansa oli villiorvokki ja että hänellä oli kiinnostuksen kohde.

"Eiköhän pullonpyöritys jo riitä, olen vuokrannut meille elokuvan, jospa katsoisimme sen?" Sasuke kysyi pyöritysvuoron ollessa hänellä. Hän tahtoi lopettaa nyt, ennen kuin pullo osoittaisi taas häneen ja häneltä tivattaisiin hänen kiinnostuksensa kohteen nimeä. Naruto tuskin arvostaisi sitä, että Sasuke kertoisi ääneen asiasta. Osa ringissä istujista näytti pettyneeltä, osa taas hyvinkin helpottuneilta. Helpottuneilta näyttivät lähinnä Naruto ja Neji. Shino ei näyttänyt siltä, mutta Sasuke oli melko varma, että tällekin riitti jo pullonpyöritys.

"Hienoa, mikä elokuva meillä on?" Kakashi kysyi, nousten ylös. Hopeahiuksinen shinobi käveli television luokse ja otti käteensä sen päälle jätetyn elokuvan. Muut ottivat vihjeestä vaarin ja menivät sohvalle istumaan. Shino oli taas jossain välissä ehtinyt istumaan nojatuoliin. Ne, jotka eivät mahtuneet sohvalle, menivät keittiöön hakemaan tuoleja. Sasuke meni itsekin hakemaan tuolin, sillä hänhän ei elokuvan ajaksi änkeäisi sohvalle istumaan joidenkin muiden viereen. Tullessaan takaisin olohuoneeseen hän näki, että sohvan olivat vallanneet Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru ja Kakashi. Kiba ja Hinata olivat vieneet tuolinsa Shinon valtaaman nojatuolin viereen ja Akamaru oli asettunut ötökkäpojan jalkojen juureen. Sasuke ei voinut olla virnistämättä: Vaikka Shino istuisikin syrjään, niin nuo hänen tiiminsä takiaiset seurasivat silti perässä. Tenten ja Neji raahasivat omat tuolinsa sohvan lähelle niin, että Tenten voisi halutessaan kurottautua puhumaan Sakuralle ja Inolle. Sasuke päätti viedä tuolinsa sohvan toiseen päähän, Kakashin lähettyville. Muttei kuitenkaan niin lähelle, että sensei voisi puhua hänelle kovinkaan helposti.

"No niin! Päätithän sinä vihdoin minne me asetutaan! Oli jo aikakin!" Naruto sanoi raahatessaan tuolinsa ihan lähelle Sasuken tuolin viereen. Sasuke ei ollut edes huomannut, että Naruto oli kärkkynyt odottamassa, että hän asettuisi jonnekin. Oikeastaan hänen olisi pitänyt arvata. Hän katsoi kuinka kyseinen blondi lysähti tuoliinsa ja katseli kohti televisiota toiveikkaana. Televisio käynnistyi yhtäkkiä ja Sasuke vilkuili ympärilleen ja näki, kuinka Kakashi paineli kaukosäätimen nappuloita. No, hyvä että joku otti ohjat käsiinsä Sasuken puolesta. Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus lukuun ottamatta sipsien ratinaa ihmisten hampaissa ja limujen hiljaista poreilua kupeissa. Elokuva lähti käyntiin.

Elokuva oli Sasuken mielestä huono. Tai, olihan se hyvin toteutettu ja juoni oli tavallaan hyvä ja muuta, mutta se ei vain ollut Uchihan makuun. Elokuva oli pyörinyt vasta puolisen tuntia ja Sasuke oli jo pitkästynyt. Hän kuunteli elokuvaa toisella korvallaan ja vilkaisikin aina välillä. Hän kuitenkin keskittyi ennemmin tarkkailemaan muita huoneessa olijoita. Se oli paljon mielenkiintoisempaa. Sakura ja Ino näyttivät olevan täysin elokuvan pauloissa ja välillä kommentoivat tapahtumia kovaan ääneen. Chouji keskittyi enemmän syömispuoleen, mutta näytti silti katsovan elokuvaakin ihan kiinnostuneena. Shikamaru nukkui. Kakashista ei voinut tietää, ainakin tämä katsoi televisioon päin, mutta Sasuke ei osannut sanoa, katsoiko tämä leffaa kiinnostuneena vai ei. Tentenin katse näytti arvostelevalta. Joko tämä katsoi aina elokuvia näin, tai sitten Sasuke ei ollut ainut, joka ei leffasta perustanut. Neji näytti taas tuijottelevan enemmänkin Sakuran suuntaan kuin televisioon. Sasuke hymähti, siitä vaan Hyuuga, ihan vapaasti. Parempi valinta kuin Kurenai.

Sasuke käänsi katseensa nojatuolin luona olevaan porukkaan. Kiba katsoi elokuvaa erittäin tarkasti. Sasuke suorastaan odotti, milloin Kiba tippuisi tuolistaan ja ryömisi työntämään nenänsä kiinni televisioon. Siihen ei luultavasti kauaa menisi. Hinata näytti syventyneen kuiskimaan Shinon kanssa. Sasukella oli vahva aavistus, ettei kuiskinta liittynyt elokuvaan mitenkään, tai korkeintaan sivusi aihetta vahingossa tai tahallaan. Akamaru näytti nukkuvan sikeästi. Sasuke kääntyi katsomaan ainoata vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa henkilöä, Narutoa. Naruto nukkui! Sasuke ehti juuri sopivasti nähdä, kuinka oranssiin pukeutunut poika lähti kallistumaan hänen suuntaansa tuolillaan ja kohta Naruton pää nojasikin Sasuken vasenta olkapäätä vasten. Pieni puna kohosi väkisinkin mustahiuksisen pojan kasvoiille hänen tuntiessaan Naruton pehmeiden hiusten kutittavan hänen poskeaan. Hän kuuli Naruton hiljaisen tuhinan tämän nukkuessa kuin enkeli. Sasuke olisi niin halunnut nyt vain laittaa kätensä toisen pojan hartioiden ympärille ja pidellä tätä. Hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin kahdesta syystä: ensinnäkin se olisi saattanut herättää Naruton, toiseksi täällä oli muita paikalla. Niinpä hänen täytyi vain antaa kaiken olla niin kuin se nyt oli. Ainakaan hänellä ei ollut tylsää loppuelokuvan ajan…

Elokuva kesti kaksi tuntia ja loppui kliseisesti siihen, kuinka elokuvan päähenkilö ja hänen löytämänsä ihana ihminen päätyivät onnellisesti yhteen. Sen siitä saa, kun vuokraa romanttisen elokuvan. Jos Sasuke olisi ottanut kauhun, niin ehkä lopussa toinen päähenkilö olisikin kuollut ja jäänyt kummittelemaan sen sijaan, että päähenkilöt olisivat eläneet yhdessä onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti. Ei Sasukella mitään onnellisia loppuja vastaan ollut, mutta ne vain olivat aika epärealistisia tämän kaltaisissa leffoissa. Sitä paitsi Sasukea otti päähän, että nyt elokuvan loppuessa hänen olisi pakko herättää Naruto. Mustahiuksinen poika huokaisi syvään ja tönäisi hellästi olkapäätään vasten nukkuvaa poikaa. Naruto säpsähti hereille ja melkein putosi tuoliltaan.

"Häh? Mitä tapahtui? Joko se loppui? En muista koko leffasta muuta kuin alun! … hetkinen, mitä alussakaan tapahtui?" Naruto kyseli ja katseli hämmentyneenä elokuvan lopputekstejä. Sen jälkeen blondi katseli vauhkona ympärilleen ja lukitsi silmänsä Sasukeen. Naruto kallisti päätään kysyvästi. Hän oli niin suloinen tehdessään niin.

"En tiedä. Alussa päähenkilö teki jotain, tapasi jossain välissä tuon toisen ja lopussa he päätyivät yhteen. Siinä oli tämä leffa tiivistettynä… oikeastaan siinä oli koko romanttisten elokuvien genre tiivistettynä", Sasuke sanoi, hymyillen vinosti. Naruto näytti ensin hämmentyneeltä, mutta sitten virnisti kettumaisesti ja naurahti.

"Hyvin tiivistetty Sasuke. Taidan itsekin käyttää tuota joskus, kun pitää Gaille kertoa jostain elokuvasta. Mutta minun täytyy nyt lähteä, työt kutsuvat. Hyvää loppupäivää ja onneksi olkoon ikääntymisesi johdosta vielä kerran", Kakashi sanoi hymyillen ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Hopeahiuksinen shinobi käveli ovelle, heilautti vielä kerran kättään ja poistui sitten ulos. Sasuke alkoi nyt miettiä, miten pääsisi eroon lopuistakin.

"Hei, Sasuke! Meidän tiimilläkin on tehtävä tässä tunnin päästä, joten meidän täytyy myös lähteä. Nähdään myöhemmin", Kiba ilmoitti ja tömäytti kevyesti nyrkillään Sasuken oikeaan olkapäähän. Akamaru nuolaisi Sasuken kättä ja juoksi omistajansa perään. Shino nyökkäsi kävellessään Sasuken ohitse ulos.

"Hei hei, Sasuke. H-hyvää syntymäpäivää", Hinata sanoi ja kipitti muun ryhmänsä perään, sulkien samalla oven. Sasuke huokaisi helpotuksesta. Neljä yhdestätoista vieraasta oli nyt poissa. Plus tietenkin Akamaru. Nyt kun loputkin älyäisivät lähteä.

Ei, loput eivät lähteneet. He jäivät juttelemaan näkemästään elokuvasta innoissaan tai vähemmän innoissaan. Joku laittoi musiikin takaisin päälle. Tytöt olivat kerääntyneet istumaan rinkiin lattialle ja juttelemaan elokuvasta ja kaikesta muustakin, mitä tuli mieleen aiheesta. Shikamaru jatkoi sohvalla torkkumista Choujin pitäessä hänelle seuraa, eli istuessa sohvalla ja syödessä sipsejä. Sasuke pääsi vihdoin istumaan nojatuoliin Shinon nyt kerran poistuttua. Naruto kävi hakemassa keittiöstä heille naposteltavaa ja tuli nojatuolin käsinojalle istumaan. Neji kuitenkin tuli häiritsemään heidän rauhaansa tulemassa paikalle.

"Elokuva ei ollut kyllä ihan noin hyvä mielestäni", pitkähiuksinen poika totesi ja istuutui Kiban jättämälle tuolille. Hän mulkaisi nauraviin tyttöihin päin ja pyöräytti valkeita silmiään. Sasuke hymähti.

"Minusta sinä näytit katsovan enemmänkin jotain muuta kuin itse elokuvaa. Tarkemmin sanottuna jotakuta muuta", Sasuke sanoi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. Neji katsoi Sasukea arvioivasti ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. Naruto katsoi vuoroin Nejiä ja vuoroin Sasukea, ilmiselvästi aivan pihalla koko jutusta.

"Siinä kun vain isket kiinni Hyuuga, minä en ole hänestä tippaakaan kiinnostunut", Sasuke lisäsi ja nyökkäsi tyttöihin päin. Neji kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja vilkaisi uudestaan tyttöjä.

"Hyvä, että edes niin. Valitettavasti tuo tunne ei taida olla välillänne molemminpuolinen", Neji sanoi värittömällä äänellä. Sasuke tuhahti.

"No katsopas Inoa ja Choujia. Sekin tapahtui ihan yhtäkkiä. Eli kuka tietää?" Sasuke sanoi ja tökkäsi Nejiä ihan kevyesti kyynärpäällään. Toinen poika katsoi Sasukea hetken ilmeettömänä, mutta hymyili sitten.

"Niin. Minä tästä kuitenkin lähden nyt, kun täällä ei ilmeisesti enää mitään kummempia juttuja ole", Neji sanoi. Selvä, Nejillä siis oli järkeä päässä. Sasuke hymyili hitusen ja nyökkäsi. Hyuuga poistui, ilmeisesti aikalailla muiden huomaamatta.

"Sasuke, kenestä Neji oli kiinnostunut?" Naruto kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden päästä. Niinpä tietenkin, Naruto oli näiden asioiden suhteen sokea kuin lepakko. Tai siis, Hinata oli kuolannut hänen peräänsä niin kauan kuin Sasuke muisti, mutta Naruto ei ollut vieläkään huomannut…

"Sakurasta", Sasuke vastasi hiljaa. Naruto näytti järkyttyneeltä ja avasi suunsa, mutta Sasuke oli osannut odottaa sitä ja läppäsi kätensä toisen suun peitoksi.

"Etkä huuda sitä ääneen. Neji haluaa varmasti kertoa itse, enkä myöskään tahdo mitään väärinkäsityksiä syntyvän", Sasuke sanoi hiljaa. Hän vilkaisi lattialla istuvaa tyttöporukkaa, mutta kukaan heistä ei selvästikään kiinnittänyt pienintäkään huomiota heihin. Naruto nyökkäsi, jolloin Sasuke laski kätensä. Lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Naruto alkoi selittää kaikesta mahdollisesta, mikä ei liittynyt oikeastaan mitenkään äskeiseen aiheeseen. Sasuke kuunteli ja vastaili, mutta antoi toisen hoitaa pääosin puhumisen.

Paljon myöhemmin loputkin porukoista alkoivat lähteä. Aluksi Shikamaru ja Chouji päättivät vaihtaa maisemaa Inon huomaamatta. Myöhemmin Ino huomasi heidän kadonneen ja lähti perään. Sakura ja Tenten päättivät sitten Inon lähdön jälkeen lähteä kahdestaan jonnekin muualle. Lopulta oli siis jäljellä vain Sasuke ja Naruto. Kahden.

* * *

**A/N:** Seppuku = harakiri = rituaali itsemurha.

3000 jeniä = noin 20 euroa.


	9. Kuin pieni kivi vuolaassa virrassa

**Complicated**

Sasuke ja Naruto olivat nyt ihan yksin Sasuken asunnossa näin syntymäpäiväjuhlien käytännössä loputtua. Naruto ei selvästikään ollut edes vielä huomannut muiden lähteneen, niin keskittyneesti hän leikki Sasuken uudella kissapehmolelulla. Sasuke sen sijaan oli hyvin tietoinen talossa olevien ihmisten lukumäärästä. Mustatukkainen poika seisoi eteisessään, jossa hän oli juuri hyvästellyt Sakuran ja Tentenin, jotka olivat lähteneet viimeisenä. Hän tuijotti seinää miettien, mitä nyt mahtaisi tapahtua. Hän vilkaisi Narutoa, joka juuri istui sohvalla ja jutteli pehmolelulle hyvin iloisen näköisenä. Tämä oli niin suloinen. Sasuke antoi pienen hymyn käväistä kasvoillaan, mutta se haihtui nopeasti pois hänen ajatustensa palatessa nyt olennaiseen asiaan. Pitäisikö hänen informoida Narutolle, että kaikki muut olivat lähteneet, vai pitäisikö hänen antaa pojan itse huomata asia?

"Hei! Sasukeee! Missä kaikki muut ovat?" Naruto jo kailottikin olohuoneesta, pälyillen ympärilleen selvästikin yllättyneenä. Sasuken ei siis tarvinnut enää miettiä sitä asiaa, Naruto ratkaisi sen itse. Hän asteli olohuoneeseen Naruton luokse.

"Kaikki muut lähtivät jo. Sakura ja Tenten poistuivat juuri hetki sitten", hän sanoi ja istui Naruton viereen sohvalle. Naruto näytti hämmentyneeltä ja vilkuili edelleen ympärilleen. Sitten tämän katse hakeutui takaisin Sasukeen. Naruton kasvoille nousi hymy ja yllättäen tämä ojensi käsissään olleen kissapehmolelun mustahiuksiselle pojalle, joka otti sen hämmästyneenä vastaan.

"Heh, tuo lelu tosiaan muistuttaa sinua. Oletko keksinyt sille vielä nimeä? Kaikilla pehmoleluilla pitää olla nimi", Naruto ilmoitti ja nosti kätensä niskansa taakse. Sasuke vilkaisi käsissään olevaa mustaa kissalelua. Että nimi. No hyvä on sitten. Mikähän olisi hyvä…?

"Jos se olisi minun, niin nimeäisin sen sinun mukaasi Sasukeksi", Naruto sanoi naurahtaen. Sasuke hymähti ja katsoi taas pehmolelua ja sen jälkeen Narutoa.

"Entä jos minä annan sen nimeksi Naruto?" Sasuke kysyi kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi. Naruton hymy ylettyi korvasta korvaan.

"No sitten me ollaan kaimoja! Terve Naruto!" keltahiuksinen poika totesi ja nappasi pehmolelun Sasuken käsistä. Poika halasi kissaa ja mutisi sille jotakuinkin 'Oi olet niin suloinen pikku Naruto! Oivoi, jos minä olisin noin söpö, niin kaikki maailman ihmiset vain halailisivat minua kaiken aikaa! Oijoijoi, suloineeen piiikkuuuu Naruuutooo! Kawaiii!' Sasuke ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että kyllä hänestä tuo ensimmäinen Naruto oli suloisempi kuin tuo kissa. Kaiken aikaa. Ja hän kyllä mielellään halaisi tätä vaikka kaiken aikaa. Tai, ehkei kaiken aikaa, mutta jos ei olisi mitään tärkeämpää, niin silloin.

"Sasuke… sinähän voit halailla tätä Narutoa silloin kun ajattelet minua", Naruto yhtäkkiä sanoi rikkoen Sasuken ajatukset ja vääntäen lausahduksellaan pojan vatsan kymmenelle solmulle. Sasuke katsoi Narutoa ja näki, että tämä oli lopettanut pehmolelun halailun ja tapitti Sasukea kasvoillaan mitään paljastamaton ilme. Sasuke onnistui avaamaan suunsa, mutta ääntä ei kuulunut. Se saattoi olla hyväkin asia, koska luultavin ääni olisi ollut jokin ihmeellinen vingahdus tai jotain yhtä älykästä.

"Sinä pidät minusta", Naruto totesi hieman kysyvällä äänellä. Sasuke vain nyökkäsi. Tämä oli tapahtunut ihan yhtäkkiä ja Sasuke oli nyt täysin yllättävässä tilanteessa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä oli olettanut tapahtuvat kun he olisivat kahden, mutta ei hän ollut silti kuvitellut mitään tällaistakaan. Ehkä Naruto oli nyt päättänyt.

"Sasuke… minä olen miettinyt asioita…" Naruto sanoi ja ojensi pehmolelun takaisin Sasukelle. Mustahiuksinen poika nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti, vaikka olisi itse tarvinnut nyt moraalista tukea joltakulta. Kakashi-sensei olisi ehkä lähin henkilö, jonka henkistä tukea hän nyt kaipaisi. Sasuke ei tiennyt, mitä hän tältä olisi toivonut, ehkä jotakuta, jonka luokse olisi voinut mennä tämän jälkeen, mikäli Naruto… Tai jolle voisi kertoa jos Naruto… Tai jonka luokse edes voisi mennä istumaan hiljaa ja tämä ymmärtäisi.

Sasuke aina esitti, ettei tarvinnut ketään, mutta tosiasiassa hän oli vain ihminen itsekin. Jos asiat eivät sujuneet, niin hän tarvitsisi jonkun, joka lohduttaisi. Jos asiat menisivät hyvin, niin olisi ihanaa, jos olisi joku kehumassa. Pienenä hänen elämänsä tarkoituskin oli ollut näyttää isälleen osaavansa asioita ja saada tältä kehuja. Myöhempinä vuosina Sasuke oli todistellut vain itselleen, eikä se ollut sama. Hän oli kuvitellut, että se riitti hänelle. Sitten hän tapasi Naruton. Hän sai tyydytystä siitä, että sai näyttää muille olevansa parempi kuin Naruto. Myöhemmin hän näytti Narutolle osaavansa asioita. Ehkä hänen ei tästä lähtien enää tarvitsisi todistella mitään. Ehkä hän vain saisi olla Naruton kanssa ja se riittäisi. Ehkä hän voisi aina palata Naruton luokse, jos jokin asia ei sujuisi hyvin. Naruto lohduttaisi häntä. Ja jos jokin asia sujuisi hyvin, Naruto olisi hänestä ylpeä. Niin hän tahtoisi asian olevan.

"…Olen miettinyt… enkä tiedä. Minä… ehkä tahdon antaa mahdollisuuden, mutten ole vielä valmis. Minulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, että… olisimme yhdessä tai jotain… mutta ei vielä. Minä… Sasuke, minusta tuntuu, että minäkin pidän sinusta, mutta… se vain tuntuisi oudolta. Anteeksi. Odota vielä jonkin aikaa, Sasuke. Jooko?", Naruto sanoi katsoen suurimman osan aikaa kaikkialle muualle paitsi Sasukeen päin. Välillä tämä kuitenkin vilkaisi myös vieressään istuvaa poikaa, mutta käänsi aina katseensa nopeasti pois.

Sasuken sydämellä ollut kivi putosi hänen vatsansa pohjalle. Vastaus ei ollut aivan se odotetuin, mutta helpottava silti. Naruto sanoi pitävänsä hänestä. Niin Naruto sanoi. Oikeasti. Tämä ei ollut edes unta. Naruto piti hänestä. Naruto pyysi häntä odottamaan vielä, mutta samalla tuohon pyyntöön sisältyi lupaus. Lupaus siitä, että odotuksen jälkeen Naruto olisi Sasuken. Ei ollut väliä kuinka kauan piti vielä odottaa, koska tuo lupaus teki odotuksen sen arvoiseksi. Selvä, tämä oli ehdottomasti Sasuken paras syntymäpäivälahja ikinä!

"… Ei se mitään, Naruto. Minä jaksan kyllä odottaa", Sasuke sanoi ja puoliksi pakotti hymyn kasvoilleen. Oikeastaan hän halusikin hymyillä rohkaisevasti Narutolle, mutta toisaalta taas tuntui kuin hänen hymyilyn tuottavat lihaksensa eivät toimisi. Tämä saattoi tietenkin johtua siitä, että kyseisiä lihaksia oli tämän päivän aikana rasitettu tavallista huomattavasti enemmän. Mutta tänään oli kyllä ollut tavallista huomattavasti parempi päivä.

Naruto katsoi Sasukea hetken ikään kuin arvioivasti. Sitten tämä nyökkäsi hymyillen ja nousi ylös sohvalta.

"Pitäisi varmaan siivota tämä kämppäsi. Meinaan, juhlathan taitavat olla jo virallisesti ohitse, ne?" Naruto kysyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Sasuke nyökkäsi ja katseli itsekin olohuoneen kuntoa. Ei se paha ollut, vain jonkin verran ruokaa lattialla siellä täällä ja pöydällä oli muutamia kertakäyttöastioita. Keittiö olisi luultavasti pahin, mutta tuskin ylivoimainen tehtävä kuitenkaan. Sasuke nousi ylös ja käveli keittiöön, joka oli vain hieman sotkuisempi kuin olohuone. Herkkujakaan ei ollut paljoa jäljellä, Chouji oli varmistanut sen osuuden. Lähinnä onigireja oli jäänyt ylitse, mutta Sasukelle se oli vain hyvä homma, koska ne sattuivat olemaan hänen lempiruokaansa.

"No, ei paha, ei ollenkaan. Anna pussi, niin minä kerään roskat olohuoneesta", Naruto sanoi ja vasta sitten Sasuke huomasi tämän kurkkineen hänen olkansa ylitse. Hän hymähti ja käveli hakemaan tyhjän muovipussin kaapistaan. Hän ojensi pussin Narutolle, joka kipitti sitten olohuoneeseen. Sasuke itse otti uuden pussin ja alkoi lappaa käytettyjä kertakäyttöastioita ja puoliksi syötyjä, ilmeisesti syöjän pahanmakuisiksi toteamia, herkkuja poisheitettäväksi.

Pian roskat oli kerätty ja käyttökelpoiset ruuat laitettu talteen. Enää pitäisi imuroida ja kenties luututa. Sasuke katseli vielä ympärilleen ja siirsi sen jälkeen mustat silmänsä Narutoon päin.

"No niin, täällä ei ole enää sinulle mitään hommia, hoidan itse loput. Sinä varmaankin menet kotiin?" Sasuke sanoi, oikeastaan vihjaten, että Naruto tosiaan voisi nyt lähteä. Molemmat kaipasivat nyt hieman etäisyyttä, jotta voisivat miettiä rauhassa. Ja näkisiväthän he huomenna uudestaan. Naruto nyökkäsi, ottaen selvästikin vihjeestä vaarin.

"Okei sitten, vien samalla nuo roskapussit. Älä ahkeroi liikaa, se ei ole ainakaan pidemmän päälle hyväksi selälle, usko pois! Hehee, nähdään myöhemmin!" Naruto sanoi iskien silmää ja naureskellen. Sasuke virnisti vinosti, Naruto varmasti tiesi mistä puhui, ottaen huomioon tämän talon nykyisen säihkyvyyden: Gain ja Leen hymyt olivat jäädä toiseksi Naruton kotiin verrattuna. Sasuke heilautti kättään lähtevälle Narutolle ja kääntyi sitten takaisin keittiön puoleen. Sekunnin murto-osa sen jälkeen hän tunsi, kuinka jokin lämmin ja pehmeä tömähti hänen selkäänsä vasten. Ja pian kyseinen henkilö kietoi kätensä Sasuken ympärille ja rutisti tämän itseään vasten.

"…Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Sasuke…" Naruto kuiskasi ja päästi sitten irti ja viipotti kovaa kyytiä tiehensä vieden roskapussit mukanaan. Sasuke jäi pöllämystyneenä seisomaan paikalleen.

ooooo

**[Naruton POV]**

Naruto ei oikeasti tajunnut itseään. Hän vaati lisäaikaa, mutta silti hän oli aina se, joka hyppi toisen niskaan ja pyrki kokoajan lähemmäs. Monesko kerta tämä taas olikaan? Ei ainakaan ensimmäinen. Hän ei sitä paitsi ollut harrastanut moista loikkimista kovinkaan paljoa 'aikana ennen suurta paljastusta'. Ei, hän oli loikkinut vain silloin kun oli ollut jotain erityistä tekeillä. Ja silloinkin mahdollisimman harvoin, sillä Sasuke ei hirveästi pitänyt halailusta tai muutenkaan siitä, että joku 'lääppi häntä', Sasuken omia sanoja lainaten. Mutta nyt Naruto tahtoi pienimmänkin tekosyyn varjolla koskettaa Sasukea. Ja hän oli halannut tätä jo kahdesti saman päivän aikana!

"Äh… Miksen vaan jo myönnä sitä?", vaaleahiuksinen poika mutisi ääneen tiputtaessaan käsissään kantamansa roskapussit suureen roskasäiliöön. Hän sulki säiliön kannen ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut menossa kotiinsa, vaan kohti erästä tiettyä siltaa. Naruto potkiskeli kiviä ja kulki kädet taskuissaan, aivan kuten Sasuke yleensä. Aluksi hän teki sitä ihan vakavissaan, mutta hetken päästä hän yritti potkia tiettyä kiveä mahdollisimman kauas joka kerta. Ja saapuessaan potkaisemansa kiven luokse, hän potkaisi sille uuden vauhdin ja seurasi sen lentorataa löytääkseen sen uudestaan kun olisi taas sen kohdalla. Hän lopetti kiven potkimisen vasta sitten, kun se tipahti alas sillalta suoraan veteen päästäen pienen molskahduksen. Naruto jäi nojaamaan sillan kaidetta vasten ja tuijotti kohtaa, johon kivi oli pudonnut.

Kivi jotenkin kuvasti hänen ja Sasuken mutkikasta suhdetta. Aluksi se vain oli paikallaan, aivan tietämätön pojasta, joka kohta tulisikin potkimaan sitä pitkin tietä. Sitten kun ensimmäinen potku osui, kivi lensi laiskasti puolisen metriä eteenpäin ja jäi siihen taas makaamaan. Se suorastaan kerjäsi uutta potkua, jonka sitten saikin vain odottamalla hetken. Sen jälkeen potkiminen jatkui johdattaen kiven vain pidemmälle ja pidemmälle, mutkitellen tien laidasta laitaan ja melkein eksyen matkan varrelle. Lopulta se oli ihan lähellä suurta ja avaraa virtaa, joka voisi viedä ihan minne hyvänsä. Kivi joko uppoaisi pohjaan tai sitten jatkaisi matkaansa virran mukana kohti uutta. Kivi ei kuitenkaan saanut valita, se vain potkaistiin virtaan ja kohtalo päätti sen puolesta.

Naruto oli kuin tuo kivi, Sasuke taas oli poika, joka potki tätä eteenpäin. Nyt Naruto oli virran partaalla, odotti viimeistä potkua. Sasuke kuitenkin antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden valita tiensä. Naruto voisi halutessaan jäädä virran varrelle tököttämään, jäädä samaan paikkaan. Tai sitten hän voisi ottaa vastaan viimeisen potkun ja tippua virtaan katsomaan, miten siinä hommassa käy. Virta kuitenkin pelotti häntä. Hän saattaisi upota pohjaan ja jäädä sinne loppuiäkseen. Tai sitten virta voisi kuljettaa hänet eteenpäin kohti tuntematonta. Tuntematon oli vielä täysin auki, se saattoi olla hyvä tai paha tuntematon. Se selviäisi vain tutkimalla. Ja tutkimaan pääsisi vain ottamalla vastaan viimeisen potkun, joka saattaisi joko upottaa pohjaan tai viedä tutkimusmatkalle. Oliko Naruto valmis ottamaan vastaan tuon potkun? Oliko hän valmis seurustelemaan Sasuken kanssa?

Ajatus sai jonkin Naruton sisällä kihelmöimään. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi nopeampaan tahtiin ja pieni puna kohosi hänen poskipäilleen. Joskus Sakura oli aiheuttanut tällaisen tunteen Narutossa. Joskus. Mutta siitä oli jo jonkin aikaa. Vielä viime vuonna hän oli ollut täysin lääpällään pinkkipäiseen tyttöön. Lähdettyään Jiraiya-sensein matkaan, oli muutos alkanut tapahtua. Hän ei ollut huomannut siinä silloin mitään muuta kuin sen, ettei Sakura enää kiinnostanut häntä niin paljoa. Ei Sasukekaan häntä ollut tainnut kiinnostaa tavallista enempää, vai oliko? No, oli tai ei, nyt tilanne oli mikä oli. Naruto tunnisti kyllä merkit, hän oli takuulla aivan totaalisen lätkässä Sasukeen. Mutta silti hän epäröi.

"Halusikohan tuo kivi tuonne virtaan vai ei? Jos se olisi saanut päättää, niin olisikohan se jäänyt rannalle?" Naruto mutisi itsekseen ja nojasi päänsä käsiään vasten. Mitä hän epäröi? Sasuke oli jo tunnustanut pitävänsä hänestä oikein kovasti, ja sanonut vielä tunteneensa niin jo jonkin aikaa. Naruto itse tiesi tuntevansa samoin ainakin nyt, ja hänellä oli sellainen kutina, että jotain tällaista oli ollut hänessä jo pidemmän aikaa, hän ei vain ollut ymmärtänyt sitä silloin. Hän ymmärsi kuitenkin nyt, eli käytännössä kaikki oli valmiina ja Naruton pitäisi vain tarttua tilaisuuteen. Tilaisuuteen… joka katoaisi jos hän aikailisi liikaa? Oliko rakkaus katoavaista? Oliko tämä varmasti rakkautta? Hän oli kuvitellut rakastavansa Sakuraa, mutta enää hän ei tuntenut niin, joten oliko se ollutkaan rakkautta? Jos oli, niin se oli kadonnut. Rakastiko hän nyt Sasukea? Vai oliko tämäkin samanlaista kuin Sakuran kohdalla? Että hän pitäisi Sasukesta jonkin aikaa ja sitten tunne katoaisi?

Naruto huokaisi. Miksi tämän piti olla näin… mutkikasta? Toisaalta… se oli kaikkea muuta kuin mutkikasta. Hänen pitäisi vain juosta Sasuken luokse ja heittäytyä tämän syliin. Luvata olla tämän kanssa nyt ja aina. Se olisi siinä, ongelma ratkeaisi. Mutta mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi? Pysyisivätkö he yhdessä oikeastikin? Sakuralle hän oli selvästi näyttänyt, että piti tästä. Sakura ei ollut pitänyt takaisin. Ehkä se oli syy, miksi tunne kuoli: Se ei saanut vastakaikua. Mutta nyt… Sasuke oli aloittanut koko homman! Voisiko Naruto tehdä tälle samat temput kuin Sakura teki hänelle itselleen? Antaa tämän haikailla ja itse huidella jonkun muun perässä? Ei, Naruto ja Sasuke tunsivat molemmat samoin, joten tilanne oli toinen.

Sakuran kanssa Naruto oli pomppinut tämän perässä ja hypännyt virtaan itse, pudoten lopulta auttamatta pohjaan. Sasuke taas potki häntä eteenpäin ja antoi valita. Juuri tässä oli se ratkaiseva ero.

Vaaleahiuksinen poika virnisti ja nousi kunnolla seisomaan. Hän käännähti kannoillaan ja lähti kävelemään tietä pitkin takaisin sinne, mistä tulikin. Tottahan se oli, kukaan ei voisi taata minne virta vie, mutta pohjaan Naruto ei tällä kertaa putoaisi.


	10. Vihdoin ja viimein

**Complicated**

Sasuke kantoi sylissään vettä täynnä olevaa ämpäriä. Hän saapui vessaansa ja kaatoi likavedet vessanpönttöön ja vei sitten sekä ämpärin, että mopin siivouskaappiinsa. Nyt hänen kotinsa oli taas hohtavan puhdas, eikä juuri mikään kielinyt siitä, että siellä olisi hetki sitten vietetty syntymäpäiväjuhlia. Sasuke nyökkäsi virnistäen vinosti. Nyt hän voisi syventyä tekemään jotain yksin. Vihdoin yksin. Aamupäivän sosiaalisuus oli kyllä vaatinut veronsa, samoin kuin juttutuokio Naruton kanssa. Ei, nyt ei saanut miettiä Narutoa, muuten mikään ei onnistuisi! Sasuke katseli ympärilleen löytääkseen jotain, mikä pitäisi hänen ajatuksensa muualla.

Hän käveli verkkaisin askelin olohuoneeseen, jossa hänen mustat silmänsä nauliutuivatkin heti erääseen esineeseen: Hinatalta lahjaksi saatuun maalauspakettiin. Uchihan silmät tuikkivat ja kädet ojentuivat kohti pakettia.

ooooo

Naruto pysähtyi Sasuken pihan eteen. Hän seisoi siinä ja silmäili tämän suurta taloa. Oikeasti, se oli valtava! Miten Sasuke jaksoi pitää sen aina niin puhtaana? Pelkkä keittiökin oli melkein isompi kuin Naruton koko asunto! Naruto pudisti päätään, sulki silmänsä ja hengitti hitaasti ja syvään muutaman kerran. Nyt hän tekisi sen, hän menisi sisään tuosta ovesta ja tunnustaisi Sasukelle tunteensa. Niin helppoa. Sasuken tuntemukset hän jo tiesikin, joten mikään ei voisi mennä vikaa. Aivan.

Naruto avasi silmänsä, kohotti itsevarmana leukansa ja käveli oven luokse. Vähemmän itsevarmana hän nosti oikean kätensä ja koputti oven puupintaa. Hermostuneesti nielaisten hän laski kätensä ja jäi odottamaan, että Sasuke tulisi avaamaan. Tätä ei kuulunut. Turhautuneena hymähtäen Naruto koputti uudestaan. Ei edelleenkään Sasukea. Naruto paukutti ovea nyrkillään ja jäi sitten kädet puuskassa odottamaan. Ei vieläkään.

"Sasuke! Oletko kotona?" Vaaleahiuksinen poika huuteli ja tallusti lähimmän ikkunan luokse. Sasukea ei näkynyt, eikä kuulunut. Poika marssi takaisin oven luokse ja kokeili kahvaa. Ovi oli auki. Hämmästyneenä Naruto astui sisään ja huhuili Sasukea. Tämä ei selvästikään ollut kotona.

"Äh, minne se on mennyt?" Naruto mutisi ja vaelteli ympäri taloa. Olohuoneessa hän huomasi, että Sasuken lisäksi eräs muukin asia oli poissa, nimittäin uusi maalauslaatikko.

"Ai, vai niin", Naruto tokaisi virnistäen. Hän syöksyi ovesta ulos ja oli jo puolivälissä kohti Konohan portteja, kun tajusi kääntyä takaisin sulkemaan oven.

ooooo

Sasuke vilkaisi sisään Naruton talon ikkunasta. Blondi ei näyttänyt olevan kotona. No, ei se mitään, Sasukella ei ollut aikomusta tavata häntä nyt, kunhan vain varmisti oliko tämä kotona. Hän oli tarkoituksella ottanut pidemmän reitin juuri tästä syystä. Olkapäitään kohauttaen Sasuke jatkoi matkaansa toivoen Naruton olevan vaikka Ichiraku Ramenissa, tai jossa jossain muualla, kunhan ei olisi siellä, minne hän itse oli menossa.

ooooo

Naruto saapui vihdoin Konohan porteille, jossa Izumo ja Kotetsu parhaillaan juttelivat Asuman kanssa. Kaikki kolme käänsivät katseensa hänen suuntaansa ja hymyilivät.

"Hei Naruto! Minne sinulla noin kiire on?" Kotetsu kysyi heti kun Naruto oli kuuloetäisyydellä. Poika jatkoi juoksuaan pysähtymättä, mutta hymyili kuitenkin ohitse syöksyessään.

"Sasuken luokse! hän huikkasi ja katsoi portista yhtenä oranssina vilahduksena.

"Mutta Sasuke ei…!" Izumo huusi perään, mutta enempää Naruto ei kuullutkaan, eikä häntä juuri nyt edes kiinnostanut. Hän tahtoi vain löytää Sasuken.

ooooo

Sasuke asetti taulupohjan maalaustelineelle ja otti sen jälkeen lyijykynän käteensä. Kyllä hän osaisi ilman mokomaa maalausopastakin. Hän luonnosteli edessään näkyvän maiseman vain muutamin kevyin viivoin, jottei lyijykynän grafiitti sotkisi taulua maalatessa. Pian hän oli saanut piirrettyä epätarkan luonnoksen sillasta ja joesta, sekä niiden takana näkyvistä rakennuksista. Mustahiuksinen poika katsoi luonnosta arvioivasti ja päätti, että se saisi kelvata.

Sasuke laski lyijykynän takaisin laatikkoon ja siirtyi maalituubien puoleen. Hän puristi pienen määrän jokaista väriä paletilleen ja mulkaisi välillä opaskirjan suuntaan. Hän oli vilkaissut sitä aiemmin ja muisteli, että siellä oli saivarreltu jotain siitä, miten värit pitäisi laittaa tiettyyn järjestykseen paletille. Niin kuin sillä olisi niin suuresti väliä? Kirjoittaja luultavasti halusi vain kuulostaa fiksulta. Sasuke hymähti ja tökkäsi siveltimensä vesikippoon. Mistähän aloittaisi? Mustahiuksinen poika katseli edessään avautuvaa maisemaa ja kohta katse jo lukittuikin etualalla virtaavaan jokeen. Siitähän olisi hyvä aloittaa.

ooooo

Naruto nojasi suureen tammeen huohottaen raskaasti. Hän oli etsinyt Sasukea ympäri metsikköä löytämättä tätä. Hän oli aloittanut etsimisen siitä paikasta, jossa he olivat pari viikkoa sitten olleet valokuvaamassa. Olisi ollut niin loistavaa, jos hänkin olisi voinut kertoa tunteensa Sasukelle samassa paikassa, jossa tämä oli kertonut omansa Narutolle. Mutta ei, eihän Sasuke tietenkään voinut olla siellä silloin kun pitäisi. Niinpä Naruto oli etsinyt muualta. Täällähän oli "taiteellisia paikkoja" vaikka muille jakaa, ne? Sasukea ei vain löytynyt mistään.

"Vaivalloista, sanoisi Shikamaru!" Naruto tokaisi ja vei kätensä puuskaan. Nyt hänen pitäisi palata takaisin kylään ja etsiä sieltä. Sasuken olisi paras löytyä! Naruto hymähti ja lähti juoksemaan takaisin Konohaan.

Pian hän oli porteilla, jossa Izumo kökötti nyt yksinään. Mustahiuksinen mies katsoi Narutoon päin ja hymyili vahingoniloisesti.

"No, löytyikö Sasuke? Olisit kuunnellut minua, minä nimittäin olisin kertonut, ettei Sasuke ole poistunut kylästä ainakaan tätä kautta", Izumo sanoi hekotellen.

"No onpa nyt hauskaa…" Naruto mutisi kasvoistaan punaisena. Hitto, nyt hän saisi kuulla tästä pitkän aikaa joka kerta kun menisi porteista sisään tai ulos. Hän kipitti hekottelevan Izumon ohi ja lähti kohti Sasuken taloa. Ehkä tämä olisi palannut jo kotiin.

Perille päästyään Naruto jyskytti ovea hetken aikaa ja lampsi sitten omin luvin sisään. Sasukea ei edelleenkään näkynyt.

"Missä se Sasuke-teme oikein on?" Naruto huusi turhautuneena.

ooooo

"Äh, ei tästä mitään tule!" Sasuke murahti ja heitti siveltimensä maahan. Hän tuijotti palettiaan, joka oli jo pahasti sotkeutunut hänen maalinsekoitusyrityksistään. Hän ei mitenkään vain saanut sekoitettua oikean sävyistä sinistä, siitä tuli aina harmahtava, vaikka piti tulla vain tummempi. Miten maalarit oikein onnistuivat siinä?

Sasuken katse lipui, vasten pojan itsensä tahtoa, kohti opaskirjaa. Siinä varmasti neuvottaisiin. Sasuken pitäisi vain niellä ylpeytensä ja katsoa. Mustahiuksinen poika murahti ja tuijotti kirjasta ärtyneesti.

ooooo

Naruto vaelsi Ichiraku Rameniin ja lysähti tiskin edessä olevalle baarijakkaralle. Hän jysäytti päänsä tiskiä vasten ja huokaisi raskaasti.

"Naruto? Painaako mieltäsi jokin?" paikan omistaja, Teuchi, kysäisi laskiessaan ramen-annoksen vaaleahiuksisen pojan eteen.

"…rakkaushuolia vain. En löydä erästä henkilöä mistään", Naruto mutisi tiskiä vasten. Vastustamaton ramenin tuoksu kuitenkin pakotti pojan nousemaan istuma-asentoon ja vetämään kulhon lähemmäs.

"Saat tuon annoksen ilmaiseksesi, luulisi helpottavan. Syönnin jälkeen lähdet vain uusin voimin rakkaasi perään, eiköhän se siitä", Teuchi sanoi hymyillen lohduttavasti. Naruto hymyili pienesti takaisin ja keskittyi sitten rameniinsa.

Hetken päästä kuppi oli tyhjä ja Naruto valmiina lähtöön. Teuchi kuitenkin laski kätensä pojan olkapäälle ja nojautui tämän puoleen.

"Onnea matkaan Narutoa. Hinata kävi täällä hetki sitten ja kertoi nähneensä Sasuken sillan luona", mies sanoi iskien silmää ja kääntyen sitten takaisin nuudelinvalmistuksen pariin.

Naruto oli kasvoistaan erittäin punainen, ja niitä koristi todella hämmästynyt ja häkeltynyt ilme. Ramen-äijä tiesi?

ooooo

Sasuke oli tuijotuskilpailua opaskirjan kanssa. Hän tiesi, että joutuisi pian avaamaan sen, mutta hän ei antautuisi ilman taistelua. Joskus hän kirosi omaa jääräpäisyyttään.

"Minä en ikinä opi maalaamaan ilman tuota kirjaa. Minun on pakko katsoa", Sasuke mutisi, muttei tehnyt elettäkään ottaakseen edessään olevassa laatikossa makaavaa kirjaa käteensä. Hän niin kirosi ylpeyttään.

Ei sitten, ei väkisin. Sasuke käänsi katseensa kirjasta ja noukki siveltimensä maasta. Hän puhdisti sen vesikipossaan ja vetäisi sitten sekoittamaansa maalia siveltimen kärkeen. Olkoon sitten väärää väriä. Oli se sinne päin. Hän loi vielä yhden pahansuovan mulkaisun ohjekirjaan päin ja alkoi sitten maalata tauluaan.

ooooo

Naruto poistui Ichiraku Ramenista. Hän vaelteli kohtalaisen eksyksissä kohti siltaa. Häntä hämmensi suuresti, että ramen-äijä tiesi. Miten hän tiesi? Oliko Sasuke kertonut? Tuskin sentään. Niinhän? Mutta miten sitten…? Naruto pudisti päätään ja katseli sitten minne oli jo kävellyt. No ei ainakaan sillalle päinkään. Hän kääntyi lähes ympäri ja jatkoi matkaansa, tällä kertaa sinne minne kuuluikin. Pian Sasuke näkyikin jo. Naruto oli ensin syöksyä takaapäin rutistamaan Sasukea, mutta päätti sittenkin hiipiä ja vilkaista taulua ensin. Sitä paitsi jos hän olisi syöksynyt, niin tauluhan olisi saattanut kaatua ja mennä pilalle.

Naruto hiipi mahdollisimman hiljaa Sasuken selän taakse ja kurkisti tämän olan yli.

"Sasuke, ei millään pahalla, mutta tuo on kyllä rumin taulu, minkä olen ikinä nähnyt", Naruto sanoi ällistyneenä. Hän ei mitenkään olisi arvannut, että Sasuke on noin huono maalaamaan.

ooooo

Sasuke hätkähti. Hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt maalaamaan, ettei ollut edes huomannut Naruton tulevan. Ja… ai mitä? Rumin taulu minkä Naruto on ikinä nähnyt? Sasuken itsetunto koko kivuliaan kolauksen. Hänelle tuli ei-niin-yllättävä mielihalu tempaista nyrkillä takanaan kököttävää blondia. Ja sillä hetkellä hän tajusi, että se oli tosiaan _**Naruto**_, joka hänen takanaan oli. Pieni puna nousi välittömästi mustahiuksisen pojan poskille, mutta lähti nopeasti pois.

"No voi kiitos, Naruto", hän vastasi vähemmän kitkerästi kuin oli ollut aikomus ja kääntyi ympäri. Ei hän vain voinut sanoa ilkeästi Narutolle, joka katsoi häntä suurilla sinisillä silmillään. Silmistä puheen ollen, Narutolla näytti olevan jotain asiaa jos ilmeestä mitään saattoi päätellä. Sasuke kallisti päätään ja katsoi Narutoa, joka punastui rajusti.

"Sasuke… minä… tuota…" Naruto sopersi, muistuttaen hyvin paljon Hinataa. Sasuken sydän alkoi pamppailla lujempaa hänen rintaansa vasten. Hän tiesi mitä oli tulossa. Ainakin hän toivoi hartaasti, että ei olisi väärässä. Hänen kasvojensa väri kohosi punaisuusasteikolla pari askelmaa. Naruto hiljeni ja veti henkeä, aloittaen selvästi alusta.

"Oikeasti olen tiennyt jo jonkin aikaa. En vain ole saanut sitä tehtyä itselleni selväksi. En ole uskaltanut. Mutta nyt… Sasuke, en aio enää epäröidä, minä rakastan sinua", Naruto sai vihdoin sanottua. Sasuken aivot lähtivät viettämään lomaa Sunagakureen ja sydän puolestaan yritti selvästikin murtautua ulos hänen rinnastaan. Hän oli odottanut niin kauan noita sanoja! Hän ei ollut mitään muuta toivonut aikoihin. Ja nyt se toive vihdoin toteutui. Sasuke voisi melkein itkeä onnesta. Melkein.

"Naruto…", Sasuke sanoi ja kietoi kätensä hellästi toisen vyötärön ympärille. Hän tunsi kuinka Naruton kädet puolestaan kiertyivät hivenen epävarmasti, mutta päättäväisesti hänen keskivartalonsa ympäri. Ikään kuin omistavasti. Naruto nojautui lähemmäs Sasukea silmät puoliummessa ja pinkit läikät poskillaan. Sasuken sydän lähetti riemukkaita lämpöaaltoja kaikkialle hänen kehoonsa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nojautui Narutoa kohti. Vihdoin…

"Eeeeiiiiii, Sasuke-kuuuun!" kuului itkuista kiljuntaa ja sitten Sasuke tunsi voimakkaan töytäisyn kyljessään. Hänen otteensa Narutosta kirposi ja hän molskahti päistikkaa veteen. Toisesta molskahduksesta päätellen myös Naruto uiskenteli joessa. Sasuke sai vihdoin silmänsä auki ja katsoi maalle päin. Sakura.

Pinkkipäisen tytön vihreistä silmistä vuoti kyynelten virta. Tämän alahuuli väpätti säälittävästi ja koko tyttö tärisi.

"Naruto, miksi teit tämän Sasukelle? Mikset vain antanut hänen olla?" Sakura huusi ja kääntyi sitten juosten pois, tönäisten samalla vahingossa Sasuken maalauksen kumoon. Sasuke ja Naruto lilluivat vedessä hämmentyneinä katselleen vuoroin toisiaan ja vuoroin suuntaan, mihin Sakura oli juossut. Tuo jos mikä oli tunnelmantappaja.

"Sasuke?" Naruto kysyi ja nousi ylös vedestä, ojentaen sitten kättään Sasuken suuntaan. Hymyillen mustahiuksinen poika tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja nousi ylös. Vielä aiemmin lämpimältä tuntunut tuuli oli nyt kylmä märälle pojalle, joten heidän täytyisi mennä sisään. Mutta se ei tuntunut yhtään pahalta idealta kyllä…

ooooo

**Samaan aikaan…**

Sakura istui puiston penkillä ja nyyhkytti käsiinsä. Kuinka Sasuke oli saattanut tehdä tämän hänelle? Miksi juuri Naruto? Miksi juuri _**Sasuke**_? Juuri kun Inokin oli saatu pois pelistä! Elämä oli niin epäreilu…

Yhtäkkiä joku laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Sakura nosti katseensa ja hämmästyksekseen näki edessään Nejin. Pojan ilme oli myötätuntoinen ja tämä ojensi Sakuralle nenäliinaa. Tytön silmistä alkoi taas valua kyyneliä ja hän otti tarjotun nenäliinan vastaan. Neji istuutui hänen vierelleen ja kietoi kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympärille.

"Kyllä se siitä, Sakura…"

ooooo

**Paljon myöhemmin Sasuken kotona…**

Kakashi astui sisään ovesta, jonka mustahiuksinen poika oli hänelle juuri avannut. Hän oli saapunut tehtävästään ja päättänyt ensimmäisenä tulla tervehtimään mielenkiintoiseen tilanteeseen viimeksi jäänyttä oppilastaan. Hän pisti kuluneen kirjasensa taskuunsa ja katseli olohuonetta. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut sitten viime kerran. Paitsi…

"Sasuke, miksi ihmeessä seinälläsi on noin hirveä taulu?"


	11. Extraluku

**Complicated, extraluku**

Sakura ja Tenten istuivat Ichiraku Ramenissa. He puhelivat iloisesti keskenään lähinnä päivän tapahtumista, eli Sasuken syntymäpäivistä. Ne olivat olleet oikein mukavat ainakin heidän mielestään. Paljon hauskempaa kuin mitä olisi ollut treenata, mikä ei sen puoleen kovinkaan paljoa vaatinut.

Kesken juttunsa Sakura näki, kuinka Naruto astui sisään kyseiseen ravintolaan, mieli selvästi maassa. Pinkkipäistä tyttöä kiinnosti erittäin paljon, että mikä oli saanut pojan tuollaiselle tuulelle, joten hän viittoi Tenteniä olemaan hiljaa. Nutturapäinen brunette katsoi Sakuraa kummastuneena, jolloin hän viittoili Naruton suuntaan. Tenten sai nopeasti juonesta kiinni ja nyökkäsi. Tytöt kuuntelivat salaa Naruton ja Teuchin keskustelua.

"Rakkaushuolia vain, en löydä erästä henkilöä mistään", Sakura kuuli Naruton sanovan. Se herätti hänen uteliaisuutensa. Narutollako rakkaushuolia? Sellaisia, jotka eivät liittyneet Sakuraan? Pinkkipäisen tytön oli vaikea olla hihittämättä jännityksestä. Sitten Naruto kuitenkin keskittyi syömään rameniaan ja heidän salakuuntelunsa oli turhaa. Sakura kuitenkin tahtoi jäädä vielä kuuntelemaan, kenties Naruto vielä paljastaisi jotain. Niinpä tytöt jäivät vielä istuskelemaan paikoilleen. Tenten tosin näytti jo tympääntyneeltä.

Kohta Naruto oli syönyt ja lähdössä pois, jolloin Teuchi nojautui vielä hänen puoleensa. Sakura nojautui enemmän siihen suuntaan, missä nuo olivat. Hän höristi korviaan ja kuulikin pian Teuchin sanovan jotain hiljaisella äänellä.

"Onnea matkaa Naruto. Hinata kävi täällä hetki sitten ja..." loppulause oli niin hiljainen, ettei Sakura kuullut. Hinatan Teuchi kuitenkin mainitsi. Oliko Naruto vihdoin älynnyt, mitä Hinata tunsi häntä kohtaan? Hyuugaako hän etsikin? Sakuran kasvoille levisi virne.

Naruton poistuttua Sakura odotti pienen hetken antaakseen hiukan etumatkaa, hyvästeli Tentenin ja lähti varjostamaan poikaa. Tämän hän tahtoi ehdottomasti nähdä! Sitten hän olisi ensimmäinen, joka tiesi! Hän voisi kertoa Inolle, joka varmasti puhkuisi kateudesta, koska ei itse ollut saanut omin silmin todistaa tätä legendaarista tilannetta! Sakura oli niin vahingoniloinen.

ooooo

Sakura ei tainnutkaan olla ainoa, joka ei tiennyt, minne he olivat menossa, ainakin Naruton hortoilusta päätellen. Jos juttu ei olisi ollut niin mehevä, niin Sakura olisi jo saattanut luovuttaa ja lähteä takaisin Tentenin luokse. Hän kuitenkin päätti, että Naruto oli vain jännittynyt tai jotain ja siksi hieman eksyksissä. Kohta Naruto jo havahtuikin ja kääntyi melkein kokonaan ympäri. Sakuran ninjarefleksit olivat todellakin tarpeen hänen syöksyessä äkkiä piiloon, jottei Naruto näkisi häntä. Hän jätti pojalle pienen etumatkan ja lähti sitten uudestaan perään. No niin, nyt päästäisiin asiaan!

Pian he olivat lähellä siltaa, jossa tiimi 7 yleensä kokoontui. Hinataa ei näkynyt missään, mutta Sasuke-kun sen sijaan oli siellä. Hän näytti maalaavan taulua. Voi, Sasuke-kun osaa kaikkea! Sakura tunsi pienen punan nousevan poskilleen ja Sisäinen Sakura riemuitsi. Sakura oli myös utelias maalauksen suhteen, olisi mukava nähdä taulu lähempää. Narutokin oli selvästi utelias, sillä hiipi Sasuken selän taakse kurkkimaan. Sakura sen sijaan tukahdutti uteliaisuutensa ja jäi jonkin matkan päähän odottamaan, hän ei nimittäin saisi paljastua, muuten hän ei saisi nähdä oliko se Hinata, josta Naruto oli kiinnostunut. Sitä paitsi nyt hän sai vakoilla Sasukea samalla.

"Sasuke, ei millään pahalla, mutta tuo on kyllä rumin taulu, minkä olen ikinä nähnyt", Sakura kuuli Naruton möläyttävän. Kuinka se kehtasi, shannaroo! Koska taulu oli Sasuken maalaama, niin ei se voinut olla ainakaan niin huono! Toisaalta, Narutolla nyt ei ollut mitään makua minkään suhteen. Paitsi naiskauneuden päälle hän kyllä ymmärsi, olihan hän juossut Sakuran perässä jo jonkin aikaa. Tosin olihan Leekin häntä piirittänyt aluksi, mutta sitten paljastunut homoksi, joten ehkä siihen ei kannattanut luottaa. Sakura tuhahti ivallisesti. Samalla hän huomasi missanneensa puolet keskustelusta ja palasi äkkiä takaisin vakoilun pariin.

"...Sasuke, en aio enää epäröidä, minä rakastan sinua", Sakura kuuli yhtäkkiä Naruton sanovan. Siis mitä? Naruto olikin homo ja rakasti Sasukea! Ei voi olla totta! No, pääasia, että Sasuke...

"Naruto...", kuului Sasuken ääni ja sen jälkeen poika kietoi kätensä Naruton vyötäisille. Eeeeiiiiii! Mutta ei Sasuke saanut olla...! Sakurahan...! Miten he voisivat...? Tämä ei voinut olla totta!

"Eeeeiiiii! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura kirkaisi ja juoksi poikia kohti kyyneleet silmissä. Miten näin saattoi käydä? Hänen sydämensä oli totaalisen murtunut. Sasuke oli ainoa, jota kohtaan hän oli ikinä tuntenut näin, ja nyt tämä rakastikin Narutoa! Ei näin saanut olla! Sakura rakasti Sasukea, vain Sasukea, ei tämä saanut olla homo!

Yhtäkkiä Sakura tunsi käsissään voimakkaan tärähdyksen. Hän avasi silmänsä vain huomatakseen, että oli tönäissyt sekä Naruton, että Sasuken jokeen. Sakura oli erittäin järkyttynyt. Ei hän niin ollut aikonut tehdä! Hän vain...

"Naruto, miksi teit tämän Sasukelle? Mikset vain antanut hänen olla?" hän kuuli jonkun huutavan. Ääni kuulosti epäilyttävästi hänen omaltaan. Hän nosti kätensä suunsa eteen järkyttyneenä ja kääntyi sitten pois. Hän oli nyt pilannut kaiken! Sen lisäksi, että Sasuke oli homo, nyt tämä varmasti vielä vihaisi häntä! Sakura lähti juoksemaan ja tunsi jonkin tömähtävän hänen olkapäätään vasten ja kaatuvan. Hän ei tiennyt, eikä välittänyt mikä se oli. Piti vain päästä äkkiä pois.

ooooo

Tenten katsoi hämmentyneenä, kuinka Sakura juoksi Ichiraku Ramenin ovesta ulos Naruton perään. Mitä häneltä oli mennyt ohi? Tenten katsoi ympärilleen ja näki Ayamen kävelevän häntä kohti. Tyttö saapui hänen luokseen ja ojensi laskun. Pöllämystyneenä Tenten kaivoi kukkaronsa esiin ja maksoi sekä omansa, että Sakuran ramenit. Juuri kun Ayame oli poistumassa takaisin tiskin taakse, hetken mielijohteesta Tenten päätti kysäistä häneltä, että mistä Naruto ja Teuchi olivat puhuneet.

"En kuunnellut niin tarkasti, mutta isä kehotti Narutoa menemään sillalle tavatakseen jonkun siellä. Taisi mainita Sasuken", tyttö kertoi hymyillen ja poistui sitten rahat kädessään. Se riitti Tentenille. Hän tiesi erään, joka varmasti tahtoisi tietää Sakuran sijainnin...

ooooo

"Ai, hän on menossa sillalle? Naruton perässä? Mitä on tekeillä Tenten?" Neji kyseli hiukan hämmentyneenä huohottavan bruneten tullessa kertomaan hänelle suuria uutisia.

"En ole varma, mutta mene nyt ihmeessä sinne. Luulen, että Sakura kaipaisi pian jotakuta lohduttamaan häntä", Tenten sanoi hymyillen surullisesti. Hän arvasi jo mistä oli kyse. Häntä suretti Sakuran puolesta, mutta toisaalta tämä saattoi olla eduksi Nejille. Hyuuga nyökkäsi mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan ja lähti sitten kiiruhtamaan kohti siltaa. Tenten virnisti itsekseen.

ooooo

Neji ei ollut ymmärtänyt Tenteniä nyt ihan täysin, mutta se ei haitannut. Tytön puheiden mukaan Sakura tarvitsi häntä, ja se riitti syyksi pitää kiirettä. Hän hyppi kattoja pitkin oikaistakseen ja se selvästi kannatti, hän nimittäin näki, kuinka Sakura juoksi sillan suunnalta kohti puistoa, kyyneleet valtoimenaan valuen. Mitähän oli mahtanut tapahtua? Nejin sydäntä kirpaisi nähdä Sakura noin järkyttyneenä. Hän loikkasi alas katolta ja lähti hieman hitaampaa tahtia kohti puistoa. Hän oli varma, että Sakura jäisi sinne istumaan jonnekin. Kaikki Konohassa tuntuivat tekevän niin jos jokin meni pieleen. Neji päätti, että Sakuran olisi parempi antaa olla hetken aikaa yksin, sitten Ritari Neji voisi ilmaantua paikalle. Hitto, hän oppi Leeltä huonoja tapoja, tuo nimittäin ei voinut olla peräisin keneltäkään muulta!

Neji astui puistoon ja aktivoi byakuganin. Hetkessä Sakuran nyyhkyttävä hahmo olikin selvästi hänen näköpiirissään. Äänettömästi hän käveli itkevän tytön luokse. Tämä oli niin surkeana, Tenten oli tosiaan tiennyt. Neji kaivoi taskustaan puhtaan nenäliinan ja käveli Sakuran luokse. Hän laski kätensä tytön pehmeälle olkapäälle, jolloin tämä käänsi kauniit vihreät silmänsä Nejiin päin. Näky sai pojan sydämen kirkumaan myötätuskasta ja se varmasti näkyi hänen kasvoillaan. Hän ojensi nenäliinan tytölle, joka otti sen vastaan. Hetken mielijohteessa Neji istuutui tytön viereen ja kietoi kätensä hänen sirojen hartioidensa ympärille.

"Kyllä se siitä, Sakura..."

* * *

**A/N:** Noin, tätä en saanut tungettua itse ficciin, koska se olisi pilannut yllätyksen, jonka Sakuran ilmestymisen oli tarkoitus tuottaa. Mutta se ansaitsi tulla kirjoitetuksi, joten tässä se on.


End file.
